My Dobe, The Nerd, Is secretly…HOT'
by Seme101
Summary: Naruto is the nerd of the school, Sasuke is the football player, the one that always watches this silent blonde. The blonde that never cries, never retaliates...catches the Uchiha's eyes. This is a story of family, troubled teens, lies, mask, and dealing with being a teenager. Such problems can be graphic. Story has been officially updated
1. HI, My Name is

**So yes, Dare I say that I rewrote the story again. This time with a little more direction seeing as I initially wrote it in highschool and then just lost all kinds of feeling for the story. And since so many of you have brought it to my attention that some of the story doesn't make sense I decided to go back and re-do the chapters, a second time, but hey it's for you guys so I don't mind. The storyline is the same, as is everyones character. I do hope you guys like the adjustments I made to the story though.**

_**Disclaimer : I cannot and do not own Naruto**_

_**-Foul language, sexual content, nudity**_

***Doctor sections dialogue**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Everyone believes they know everyone, let it be from work, school, your bedroom, but the truth is you don't really know them. If you take in account how many 'hellos' you say to them then at least you know that they can speak back. We know that that person can talk, and that that person can tease or be teased. We analyze all these things and we claim to know one single person, or a million. In truth we only know one person, and that's ourselves. Or do we really know ourselves at all…well let me present to you the main characters of this story. People that know themselves, people that don't, and people that hide themselves behind skin covers. The various students of this high school all have one thing in common, they are all hiding behind the various masks they have created.

* * *

**" Hi my name is Namikaze- Uzumaki, Naruto. I'm seventeen and I go to Konoha High, I like to keep to myself. I don't have any hobbies, I believe that people hide, and in the end that the only thing that people are good at...yeah that's what their good at. I am known to be quite devious, it is a bad habit that if I see something that intrigues me I want to dissect it...even if that means ruining a persons life."**

**"Do you have any secrets."**

**" I have many secrets, doesn't everyone..."**

**"Tell me one of yours."**

**"I'll tell you two...fours years ago I killed my older sister...and...and..."**

**"How?"**

**"How what...oh you are talking about my sister...that's easy enough to answer...I let her die... that's the pain of being a Namikaze you know."**

* * *

Naruto rose from the hard cushion of his mattress, the creaking sound screeched as he sat there. He rubbed his eyes, breathing softly and hissing at the same time as his feet touched the cold floor. This was a daily routine, being greeted with a silent house, taking a hot shower, then getting dressed for a normal day of school.

As he followed this routine he found that each time he repeated it, it became faster and faster, never giving him enough peace. Slowly, as though he could go no faster, he put on his clothes: pants that were to ankle high, a big plaid shirt, and to finish it of old sneakers and a pair of oversized glasses that had a piece of tape in the middle. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed, walking out the bathroom he grabbed his book bag and headed off to school.

The air was thick, it was suffocating him, choking the last living breath that he could retain as he walked to school. Now he stood in front of those very gates, he sighed, glared, then sighed again as he walked through those gates. The trip, or walk to school was never long enough. He could never fully breathe from his apartment to school and back. But still he preferred it that way, it gave him time to realize that nothing last forever, not even the peace that was about to end as he passed through those gates.

He looked down as he walked, only to be tripped by a another person.

"Wassup you fuckin' nerd!" Naruto looked up to see his tormentor, Kiba , aka The Bruiser. Naruto flinched and tried getting up only to be pushed by another person. He went down with a loud thump, " you're really a fuckin' spaz you know that?" Naruto looked up to see Neji Hyuuga, the ivory eyed male chuckled as he smacked Kiba on the back.

"Come on, don't waste your time with this one."

"But its so funny." Neji just shook his head and continued to walk towards his class.

* * *

**" What is your name?"**

**"Hyuuga, Neji?"**

**" How would you describe yourself?"**

**" I'm eighteen, a football player. My hobbies include reading, and assisting my cousin Hyuuga, Hinata...I'm not considered a nice person..."**

**"Do you have any secrets."**

**"Everyone does."**

**"So what is yours?"**

**"I'm secretly in love with my cousin bestfriend."**

**"And that's your secret..."**

**"He's a guy...it would be a disgrace to my family.."**

**"Is that your only secret..."**

**"That's the only one that matters."**

* * *

Kiba spit on the ground next to Naruto and walked away, quickly trying to catch up to Neji as they both entered their classroom. The blond bothered him, he didn't know why he bothered him, but he did. It was his eyes that scared the dog loving boy the most, it was as if those blue eyes looked straight through him. Like they knew everyone's truth without really trying.

Naruto rose from his position and headed towards the same classroom. People annoyed him this very much was true, and the pending fact that he had spent four years with these very same people only made it more annoying. But maybe this was his punishment, maybe this was what he deserved after all the years. Walking into the classroom, he could feel the foot that tripped him as he fell again, Kiba chuckled at the sudden fall, and so did everyone in the classroom.

* * *

**" So you're name is Kiba?"**

**" Yeah...just Kiba."**

**"So what should I know about you."**

**" I don't know man, I don't even want to be here... I think my mom is bat-shit nuts for telling me to come."**

**" I can understand your feelings..."**

**" I'm seventeen, I play football for my school, I'm decent in the grades category, and I plan to be a veterinarian once I graduate."**

**" Do you have any secrets."**

**"I'm belemic..."**

**"You're belemic...?"**

**"Yea...every now and then I up chuck everything I eat."**

**" And this is your secret?"**

**"This is why I'm fucking here."**

* * *

"Can you idiots leave him alone." This low smooth voice belonged to Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto got up quickly and walked away before Sasuke could help him up. Naruto never looked back at the football players, but he could hear them laughing as he walked towards his desk. The red head that always sat beside him looked at him silently before talking in a voice that only the blond himself could hear.

"Naruto why do you act like this?" Naruto only looked at the other male.

"I don't know what you mean?"

As he sat down he positioned all he paper, his pens and pencils. A daily routine that must be repeated each class period, one by one each student walked into the classroom. All snickering at his high-watered pants and plaid shirt that was too big for him.

Naruto looked forward all the while being teased, pieces of paper being thrown at him.

* * *

**" My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, I'm seventeen years old and I like to read, draw and write poetry ."**

**" So why are you here?"**

**" My brother is worried about my well-being?"**

**" Why is that?"**

**" Because I have recently been disowned by father for being gay."**

**" Does this effect you?"**

**" I am angry, but any normal person would be wouldn't you be if your parents no longer wanted any communication with you?"**

**" Do you have any secrets."**

**"Yes."**

**" Would you like to tell me?"**

**" No."**

* * *

"Would you guys stop it." Everyone soon quiet down as Kakashi walked into the classroom and placed his suitcase next to his chair.

"Dude, he's a fuckin' nerd…I mean what else is he here for then our amusement?" Sasuke shook his head and started walking towards the school, leaving a chuckling Kiba and Neji behind.

"Just shut up and sit down dog boy."

" Fine fine, geez?"

Kakashi tapped on his desk to get everyone's attention, " alright lets all calm down." Sasuke sighed and drowned out the sound of the older man's words. His eyes silently went around the classroom looking at the various careless faces, but suddenly stopping at Hinata's. He often wondered how she and Neji were related seeing as they were polar opposite. But in the end isn't that how all family works, somebody being resembled to someone else.

* * *

**"So you are the Hyuuga, Hinata?"**

**"Yes. My name is Hyuuga, Hinata. I'm seventeen-in- half years old. I have two bestfriends, they're cousins. I don't like bully's, and I don't like taking peoples crap. Like my best friends I am considered to be a somewhat deviant person, I have always been this way. I can't change although I have tried, this fact may be the sole reason why there are times when I do not like myself. **

**" What is your reason for being here."**

**" I have anger problems, and I am on the verge of becoming an alcoholic like my mother."**

**" Does this frighten you?"**

**" This frightens my father."**

**" You are not concerned?"**

**" I am not worried, no."**

**" What do you like to do?"**

**" I like to dance and listen to music."**

**" Do you have any secrets."**

**" I wonder myself?"**

* * *

As he continued to look around the room his eyes finally stopped at the blond's head. This had become a habit of his, just to looking at the blond, ever since he had first arrived to the school. Although Sasuke had always found it weird, the blond had a way of looking through you, although Sasuke didn't think Naruto knew. It was for this reason that Sasuke realized people found the blond so unnerving.

"Uzumaki are you okay?" Sasuke looked at the blonde as he simply nodded his head and said nothing else.

Sasuke always paid attention to the blonde, how he moved, how he acted. He was like a quiet canary ready to speak but he never cracked a note, he never squawked and this intrigued the young Uchiha. Sasuke pulled out his notebook taking down the simple notes, all the while thinking about the blonde that quietly sat in front of him.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi looked at the class and smiled sincerely, he chuckled. "Okay class as of today we will be working on one simple topic. You will be in groups of two..." The class slowly started to build up in noise, each student talking to the one that they wanted to be partnered with.

"Don't get to carried away, I have picked the groups." Sasuke looked at Kakashi, hoping he would get anyone that annoyed him.

Sakura giggled loudly, "I hope I'm paired with Sasuke!" The said raven grunted at the sound of his name on Sakura's lips.

Kakashi shook his head, "I can tell you now, that you molesting Sasuke won't get the project done…so sorry..." Everyone in the class laughed, and Sasuke swore he saw the blonde small shoulders go up and down a little.

Sakura hissed, "that's not fair!" She whined as she slumped in her seat.

* * *

**"My name is Haruno, Sakura. I'm seventeen years old, I like reading...people think I'm a bitch and that I truly am in love with the most popular guy in the school.. I hate liars, I dispise people in general really. Although I hate liars I am lying about myself,so return there are parts of me that I find dissatisfying. My true nature is a little to harsh for people to handle."**

**" Why are you here today."**

**"So that my parents can pretend that nothing is wrong with me."**

**"Is there something wrong with you?"**

**"I've been diagnosed with chronic depression, I'm also bipolar..."**

**"Is there any secret that you keep from everyone?"**

**"I'm afraid to let people see my scars, I'm afraid of what I really am."**

**" Is that it?"**

**"That's all that I'm really to say at this point.**

* * *

Sasuke sighed in relief, and looked back at Kakashi silently giving him a thank you. The grey haired man nodded and proceeded to tell the groups. One by one each group formed, all satisfied with the partner they got. The last ones left were Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi looked at his list, "Ino and Sakura, you are partners. " He looked at Sasuke and smirked, "and that leaves Sasuke and Naruto." Everyone went completely silent once more as the last group was announced.

Sakura was furious, "what the hell sensei! You give him the nerd, the freakin' 4.0!" Kakashi waved his hand for her to stop while Sasuke looked at Naruto. Once more the blonde made no sudden movement.

"Now, you all will be researching each of the deadly scenes and how they were used within various pieces of literature. I want you to pick out an author or poet, pick a piece of work from that person and then write a eight to ten page paper on the purpose of it." Sasuke listened intently as everyone groaned and complained about having too much work.

Sasuke nodded understanding the project, "Naruto, Sasuke…you two have the emotion lust." Sasuke laughed out loud and so did others.

Ino chuckled, "WHAT? You gave the geek lust?"

Sakura giggled, "yea. He probably can't even get it up…HUH CAN YOU UZUMAKI!" The class laughed, all but Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and of course Naruto himself. Sasuke watched as she walked over in front of Naruto and pointed to him.

"So have you…Uz..U..Maki…?" Again Sasuke watched as the blonde said nothing, he only fixed his classes and looked innocently up at her.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura leave the kid alone." Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed; looking down at the kid she grunted and walked away.

Kakashi sighed, "Why can't we get along…Sakura next time please refrain from using such a conduct in my class." She shrugged and went to talking to Hinata, who only looked at Naruto once before turning back to Sakura. Once Kakashi finished passing out each sin to every group he assigned them to get to know each other.

Without any notion Sasuke watched as the blonde haired boy turned around in his seat, his round glasses drawing Sasuke's attention.

"Hn..When do you want to start this?" Naruto looked at him, he glanced at the rubric that they were given.

"We can start tomorrow; the library is always open is it not?" Sasuke just stared at the other boy for a brief moment, he voice wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. It held a smooth tone to it, taking Sasuke away from the scene for a brief moment.

"Yes, that will be okay." He nodded, and once more turned back around.

"Wait, Dobe shouldn't we like talk about the project a little."

He looked at Sasuke for a brief second, "I do not see the point. We will be talking tomorrow about the project, no?" Sasuke just stared at the blonde.

"Dobe we still should…" Sasuke didn't get to finish before the blonde turned back around and started to pack his supplies back into his book bag. Sasuke grunted, watching as the blonde put each utensil in its proper area in his book bag. The bell rang five minutes later and Sasuke watched as the blonde swiftly left out the classroom without another word.

Sasuke just watched as he left, "Don't worry about it Uchiha." Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, the grey haired man chuckled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Kakashi waited until he saw the last person leave the classroom. "You know through all the years that I have taught you guys, you've always had your eyes on him…I mean the star football player and the nerd." Sasuke rose without another word.

" I don't know what you're talking about." With that Sasuke left the classroom to go to his next class.

_***Time Skip***_

Naruto sighed as the last bell rang; he quickly packed his things and left the school. Crossing the parking lot as always Neji and Kiba, and this time Ino and Sakura met him at the gate. Neji grabbed Naruto's book bag while pushing him down on the ground.

"Was sup Uzumaki!" Kiba grabbed the book bag from Neji dumping all of its contents on the ground. Naruto just sat and watched as the papers just lay on the ground getting stomped on. Sakura laughed, along with Ino.

" Freakin' Know-it-all, gotta have everything I have. Taking my Sasuke like that…there is no reason I should share!" Naruto just looked at her, no expression on his face. He slowly began to pick up the papers. Neji grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Come on Uzumaki, grow a back bone." He pushed him towards Kiba who pushed him back on the ground.

"I don't even know why Hinata was talkin' to ya…you're not better than me dude!"Kiba growled.

Naruto only began picking up his papers, gathering them all one by one. "Come on guys he isn't worth our time. " Sakura hissed her words as she said it.

Before they could walk away, Naruto heard another voice.

"Didn't I tell you guys to leave the kid alone?" Naruto looked up to see Sasuke looking at the others, a red headed kid, and the Hinata walking up behind him. The two looked at him, both staring as he began once again to gather his papers.

Sasuke bent down and started to help Naruto, "Come on Sasuke…let the fucker do it himself." Kiba smirked and began to pull out a cigarette.

Sakura grinned, "yeah Sasuke. Let's go out to eat." Sasuke gather the last of the papers and the tossed book bag. Naruto took it without a word and pushed the papers and pens neatly into the sack. He got up from his position, and without sifting the dirt off his clothes walked past the group who snickered.

Naruto walked home without a thought, he simply walked. It didn't come to mind the footsteps that began to become evident. That is until a hand grabbed his wrist, Naruto turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha, the red head, and Hinata."

"Naruto…" Naruto simply looked at him; he pulled his wrist from the grasp and nodded at the two behind him.

The red head stepped forward, " Naruto. You should learn to defend yourself…" Naruto looked at the red head.

" Naruto this is Gaara, he and Hinata are my closest friends…the others are just…" Naruto looked at them once more. He nodded and turned around walking around the corner without another word. Naruto quickly walked up to his apartment and opened the door, closing it swiftly.

* * *

**" I'm Gaara Subaku and I'm eighteen years old. I enjoy quiet times with my two friends.**

**" Is there anything else?"**

**" No, I like to keep to myself."**

**" What are you here for?"**

**" My home life is unsatisfying."**

**" Isn't everyone's?"**

**" So I tried to kill myself."**

**" Oh..."**

**" Oh indeed."**

* * *

Sasuke just watched as the blonde ran off, leaving him and the other two alone. He looked at him the scowl evident on his face.

Gaara chuckled, "what's wrong Uchiha?" Sasuke looked at his best friend and grunted.

"I don't get that kid; do you know anything about him?" Gaara shrugged, Hinata stayed quiet as all three began to walk towards the Uchiha's house.

In his regular monotone voice Gaara answered, "I don't know much. He doesn't talk to anyone, I believe he lives alone." Sasuke nodded.

Hinata looked at Sasuke sideways, " S-Sasuke w-why d-do y-you want t-to know?" Sasuke looked at Hinata sideways as they began to reach his front door.

"No reason… I just…" Gaara raised an invisible brow, looking at the raven as he unlocked his door. They all gathered inside and shuffled into the living room once taking off their shoes.

"Do you like him Uchiha?"

Sasuke eyes bulged, "what? I don't…"

"Who does my otouto like?" Sasuke turned around to be greeted by his brother, Itachi.

"I don't like anyone aniki." The older Uchiha chuckled, nodding at the other two in the room.

"So what does my little football player want to eat." Sasuke sighed looking at his brother as the older man walked further into the living room.

"Aniki, I really hate it when you say that." The other man chuckled nodding as he sat on the sofa looking at the younger ones.

"So who do you like?" Sasuke shook his head, "foolish little brother you can't hide things from me." Sasuke grunted and walked towards the kitchen.

Gaara shrugged as he saw Sasuke disappear into the said room, but knowing he could hear answered Itachi himself. "A boy at our school named Naruto." Sasuke sputtered, he walked quickly back into the room.

"I do not like him." Sasuke could feel his face turning red. It was no secret that the star football player, and the use-to-be heir of Uchiha Cop., was homosexual. It was one of the reasons he and his brother were disowned.

Sasuke watched as his brother chuckled, "hey. Isn't that the same little kid you talked about freshman year..." Sasuke glared holes at his older brother. Just then there was a knock on the door, Itachi rose from the couch and answered the door revealing a tall blonde.

"ITACHIII!" Sasuke grumbled seeing his brother's boyfriend Deidarra dash through the door. He grumbled, pulling Gaara and Hinata into his room and closing the door.

Hinata giggled, "D-do y-you really l-like h-him?" Sasuke grunted, the sighed, and finally shrugged

"I don't know, all I know is I find him really interesting." Hinata nodded then sighed.

"I-I wish t-the others c-could s-stop h-hurting him like that."

Gaara grunted, "I don't consider them my friends. Only you two." Sasuke shook his head at Gaara.

"They weren't always like that, and I wish Sakura would stop pretending to have feelings for me. Everyone in the school knows I'm gay." Sasuke hissed a little under his tongue.

Hinata nodded, "y-yes. N-Neji was r-really a-a k-kind child once…and s-so w-was K-Kiba." Hinata blushed a little saying his name and looked down.

Sasuke shifted on his bed, "I want to know more about him." Hinata and Gaara looked at Sasuke, they both smirked secretly.


	2. Our Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Sakura awoke to the sound of her alarm clock, the constant beeping annoying her, reminding her of the buzzard of some lame television show. She stretched slowly before letting her warm feet touch warm carpet of her bedroom. Her face remained emotionless as she walked towards the bathroom, which also resided in her bedroom. Taking a look in the mirror she gazed at the refection of the person she didn't know. Calmly she grabbed the comb to her left and a rubber band to her right. Tying her hair in one quick motion she went through the daily routine of preparing herself for another day of school.

Brushing her teeth, washing her face, then going back into her bedroom towards her closet to pull out clothes. Her hands reached into a sea of never ending long sleeved tight shirts that always seemed to cover up the scars on her wrists. WAIT! In the motions of putting on her clothes she slowly touched the raised humps on each wrist. Quickly she walked towards her jewelry box, pulling out bangles and small hoop earrings. Then grabbing her back pack and shoes headed downstairs. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, she tried to smile,she tried to grin...all the normal expressions that she had taught herself to do were working today. But then again they always worked, they never failed her parents. These were the expressions that her family loved, that they appreciated, it was because of these expressions that she was loved.

* * *

**"So how long have you been feeling like this?"**

**" I don't know it's been a long time since I've felt different?"**

**"Sakura I would like for you to give me an age."**

**"Okay, well maybe it started at the age of twelve...the cutting I mean...I have a lot I've counted."**

**"You've counted?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know why, it felt like the right thing to do."**

**"So what are these expressions that you've learned to master so well."**

**"Being lustful, slutty, happy, ignorant...there are a lot more but by the look on your face the ones that I have named intrigue you the best."**

**" I guess they do, why do you act ignorant."**

**" My mother once told me that my brains would get me nowhere...that all I had was my pretty face."**

**" Do you believe this is true?"**

**" I don't know, you see if I were to say 'no' then I would be lying. But I would also be lying if I answered the later. The truth is that I'm too far gone within my own pit of hell that I cannot be saved."**

**" Is that what you believe?"**

**" Yes."**

* * *

Sakura breathed in deeply as she walked towards her door and opened it. Slowly walking towards her steps, she inhaled and put on her face. Ino stood at the foot of the stairway, smiling up at her. Sakura looked at her quickly and smirked, " Wassup Ino-pig!" The blonde frowned.

" The same as always bill board brow…now lets go or we'll be late." Sakura nodded and followed her friend to the small Honda.

Once sitting in the passenger's seat they drove from the spot, " So Sakura…what do you think is up with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura shrugged.

" I don't know…but he shouldn't hang out with the fuckin' nerd all the time.." Ino chuckled. It wasn't like Sakura had anything against Naruto, but this is the image she had to portray, this was the role she was to take in her life. In truth it disgusted her to the core, she loathed the feeling, and more than often she just put her body on auto-pilot so she wouldn't have to feel anything.

" Totally right…did you see how he was all defense less….god!" Ino laughed as she pulled into the schools parking lot. Sakura could see Hinata getting out the car with Neji and Kiba. She could see how Kiba stared at the girl in pure moderation, and some part of her was jealous that no one ever looked at her that way.

Sakura sat there laughing at a joke that Ino made as they both got of the blondes car, and then calmly walked over the Neji and the rest.

" Hey where is Sasuke-kun?" Neji shrugged.

Kiba grunted, " he called me and said that he would be here a little later." A motorcycle was then heard, all five watched as two motorcycles pulled into the school parking lot. One of the two wheeled vehicles was coated in a black glazed paint, that always seemed to shine. While then other held a blood red body. The two motorcycles were parked and Sakura and the rest could see Gaara and Sasuke get off the bikes. The group then noticed that someone was on Sasuke's bike with him.

* * *

**" So how was your night Kiba, and this morning?"**

**" It was okay I guess... I mean I ate two sandwiches and then up-chucked a few minutes later."**

**" You don't seem to care much about you condition."**

**"I don't know man, I mean is that what it looks like?"**

**"Yes."**

**" Then I guess that's what it looks like. The truth is I think I'm pass saving, the only reason I'm here is because my mom wants me to be here...she thinks it can save me."**

**" You don't believe this."**

**" I understand my condition okay, but she treats me like I'm a plague...like I have to feelings at all...it makes me sick every time the feelings comes up my throat."**

**"It sounds like you don't trust your mother."**

**" My mother doesn't love me like she should...she loves my sister though."**

**" Why do you say that."**

**" Because she sent me here."**

* * *

Gaara left the two alone as he walked over to the group.

Sakura smiled at Gaara, who simply gave her a swift nod. " Who's the person that Sasuke-kun is talking to?"

Gaara sighed, " That Naruto kid." Everyone looked at each other, while Gaara walked past them and towards the school, Hinata leaving and following his heels.

Sakura growled, " what the hell?" They all nodded in agreement.

Kiba growled, " man's he's hanging out with him too much."

Ino agreed. Sakura shifted her back pack and turned walking towards the school: Ino, Kiba and Neji followed her.

_***Naruto's Morning***_

Naruto promptly got up at the same time as usual; he got dressed and prepared dry toast for breakfast. Looking at the clock while he nibbled on the said toast he slipped on his shoes quickly eating the rest of the piece of toast. Slipping the key into the lock he locked the door and walked down his apartment steps and towards school.

The sky was clear, but the air seemed damp and cold. He zipped his over sized jacket up to his neck and continued to walk. Naruto was focused on the road, only to be stopped by the sudden vibrating of his cell phone. He stopped in his tracks, pulled out the cellular device and looked at the sudden text message. There was a quick smirk that pulled onto his face, and was then replaced with and emotionless expression as two motorcycles pulled up close to him.

* * *

**" So I want to talk more about your sister."**

**" What do you want to know?"**

**"Naruto what was your sister's name."**

**"Naruko, she was three years older than me."**

**"Were you two close."**

**" Yes, we were very close...you could say that I was in love with her fully."**

**"Oh."**

**" Yes, I loved her personality...it made me happy."**

**" What happened to her, how did she die?"**

**"She was sick, she was always sick...that's why I wanted her to smile most of the time. She smiled like my mother, my family always says that and I guess it is not false."**

**" She resembles your mother."**

**" She looked very much like our father, he smile was like our mothers though, even when she smirked she looked like her."**

**"How did she pass."**

**" By her own accord...I guess you can say she was selfish."**

* * *

One of the riders got off the said bike and pulled off, what he knew now to be a 'he', his helmet. Once again Sasuke Uchiha stood in front of him, " hey Uzumaki. Do you want a ride?" Naruto just looked at him, he looked straight forward, shaking his head as he continued to walk. Unluckily Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist in a swift motion.

"Yes?"

Naruto watched as Sasuke stared at him with those dark eyes, "Come on dobe. It's chilly, it'll be quicker if I just give you a ride." Naruto let himself be dragged towards the two wheeled machine, and after Sasuke climbed on followed the same ministrations of throwing his legs across the seat. In truth the blond did find the Uchiha somewhat entertaining, and Naruto was no ones fool and knew well that the raven haired boy always watched him with those dark eyes.

" Hold on." Naruto did just that without another word and let himself be driven to school for the first time. He wasn't overexcited, there wasn't adrenaline rushing through his veins, there was just an annoying whizzing sound in his ears. Even though the blond didn't hold on tight he could still feel the faint heartbeat in the ravens chest, along with the muscles that twitched and twisted underneath the jacket the boy was wearing.

Naruto had only counted to three and he found himself in the schools parking lot. After Sasuke parking the two wheeled monster, Naruto sat on the seat for a brief moment to catch himself. In that time he watched as the other motorcycle driver took off his helmet to reveal a red haired boy, Gaara.

" Gaara I'll catch up with you later ok." The red haired male only nodded, looking at Naruto only for a brief second before leaving the two.

Naruto took it upon himself to finally remove himself off the bikes seat. Straightening out his clothes he looked up and Sasuke. " Remember we will meet after school, in the library." Naruto watched as Sasuke nodded, he turned quickly and began to walk away.

" Wait!" Naruto did so, stopping in the middle of the parking lot. Turning back around he looked at Sasuke with a weird expression. Naruto watched as the raven fixed the bag on his back and walked up to Naruto. "I have football practice for about forty minutes, then I can meet you is that alright." Naruto simply nodded and began to walk again.

He then was grabbed once more, making an irritated sound he turned around to meet Sasuke once more.

"yes?"

"Dobe, we have the same class. We can walk together." Naruto simply nodded, waiting for Sasuke to let his arm go. Soon Sasuke caught on and let the blonde go, they both walked at a steady pace to their Literature class.

" Do you have any idea of what author we should use." Naruto looked at Sasuke , pondering upon his question. He shook his head.

" I do not, but while you are practicing I am sure that I will be able to find one in the library." Naruto could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, it discomforted him just a tiny bit. The rest of the walk was in silence, Naruto found himself in front of the classroom. There was a short pause, then calmly he walked into the classroom. The room suddenly grew silent, Naruto paid no attention to the children.

" HEY UZUMAKI! Can't afford better clothes?"

"FUCKIN SPAZZ!" Naruto did nothing, said nothing, like he usually did in every class. He sat his back pack on the side of his desk. Pulling out the essential utensils for the class, though knowing Kakashi would be about twenty minutes late, like he was with every class.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, looking behind him he was greeted with Sasuke once more.

" Why do you let them tease you?" Naruto made no comment, he felt that there was no need. What purpose would it serve to tell this person anything. Another person to betray him, or try to take the little self dignity he had at school.

" There is no point in arguing, they will only continue to do it the next day." Naruto said no more, turning around, facing the front.

* * *

**" I want to talk more about you parents Sasuke."**

**" Okay."**

**"Do you feel any resentment towards them at this point in your life?"**

**" There are days when the thought of them makes me angry, and then there are days when I choose not to think about them at all."**

**"Which days are better?"**

**" Neither, both are just as dreadful."**

**" I see...do you blame your mother?"**

**" All the time..."**

**"Why."**

**"Because she let my father throw us away, even though you could see how she felt in her eyes. How she cried, she never said a word as I walked away."**

**"That is why you blame her."**

**" I blame them both, I understand where my anger comes from at times. Other times I just push the emotion down and focus on more entertaining situations.**

* * *

Sasuke watched as the blonde turned towards the front, leaving him to look at his spiky blonde hair. It was then that Kakashi walked in, giving a lame excuse that involves helping some helpless dolphin. Which in return he got a bunch of whispers that revolved around him being a liar.

"Uchiha, are you okay today?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and looked at the teacher with a bored expression.

" Well that was the Uchiha like answer." Everyone in the class giggled, and chuckled looking at Kakashi as he wrote the assignment on the board. Briefly giving them instructions to find a well known poet, of their choice, and deciphering one of that poets poems.

Sasuke watched as the blonde went into his back pack and pulled out a big black book, from the side he could take notice to the silver pages that shone against the light. Leaning forward slightly he could see the book a lot more. The book was black, with red branches all over the cover and back. In the middle read the name 'Edgar Allen Poe', Sasuke watched as Naruto flipped through the beige pages.

"Can I help you Sasuke?" Sasuke to say the least was a little startled when he heard the smooth voice of the blonde.

"Hn." From the back Naruto could slightly see the blondes mouth lift.

" Sasuke-san, that really isn't a word." Sasuke watched as he continued to flip through the pages until he paused upon a specific page.

" Why are you a fan of Poe, dobe?" Again Sasuke watched as the blonde made a reaction, tapping his fingers against the table for a brief moment than stopping. Without turning around Naruto answered.

" I believe he saw the world in the demented, twisted, tortured way that its always in." He nodded to himself, then once again started flipping through the beige pages. Once more stopping at a page.

Sasuke left the conversation and started his own assignment, picking a poem from Poe also. Placing the title of the poem on the type, he continued to slide his pen across the paper until he was interrupted.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura, it was then that the bell rang. Sasuke watched as the blonde walked out the room quickly leaving. Looking up to see Sakura in front of him he frowned slightly at his pink haired friend.

" What do you want Sakura?"

Sasuke watched as she pout, sticking out her bottom lip. " Sasuke, after practice we're going out wanna' come?"

Sasuke started to pack his back pack, " sorry I have something to do after practice."

"What? Come on…" She grabbed his shirt tugging on it briefly, Sasuke pulled his shirt away and frowned.

" I told you I have something to do."

"What exactly…and please tell me it has nothing to do with that Uzumaki kid."Sasuke stayed quiet, walking out the classroom and leaving Sakura to herself.

_***Time Skip***_

Sasuke found himself sweating as he walked off the football field, grabbing his towel and his bottle of gatoraid.

" Sasuke! Hey Sakura said you were ditching us again today…" Kiba came up giving him a glare as he too grabbed a towel.

"Hn."

Sasuke heard someone else walk up, turning around to find it was Neji. " So you're really ditching us for that Uzumaki kid again…man you must really want to.." Sasuke raised his hand for Neji to stop.

" What I do in my spare time is my business." With that Sasuke walked away, leaving the two to themselves .

Sasuke walked to the gym locker room quickly, stripping his shirt as he did. As he entered the shower room, he could faintly here a shower running.

"Did one of those idiots…" He walked around the corner, suddenly stopping in his tracks at what he saw. Naruto stood under the shower head, his entire body under the steaming hot water. Sasuke almost lost his composure as he watched the other male grab the soap and scrub his body. Although he couldn't see much due to the steam he saw enough, doing a full u-turn he walked towards the library.

Sitting in a near by table, he breathed in slowly, calming himself. It seemed like fourteen minutes later when the blonde walked in his usual school wear, yet Sasuke could tell that it was a totally different outfit from earlier today.

The blonde sat down from across him, his glasses planted on his face. Sasuke watched as he pushed them up with his glasses.

" Is there anything wrong?" Sasuke simply shook his head, taking out a notebook and pen.

" Dobe, did you change or something?" Sasuke watched as Naruto seemed to stiffen for a brief moment before, then he relaxed.

" Yes, a misunderstanding from earlier led me to have to wear these." He said nothing further, and they immediately started their project, going through the library and searching through poets that enveloped their poetry around the emotion of lust.

Three hours later Sasuke found himself tired, Naruto was already packing his things. Sasuke hadn't noticed that the blonde had taken off his glasses, but he was now enlightened. He could clearly see just how blue the blondes eyes really were. Naruto looked up and stared at Sasuke, he tilt his head to the side slightly.

" Is there something on my face?" Sasuke shook his head, subconsciously walking up to Naruto and cupping his cheek. Sasuke could feel the blonde freeze under his hand, " Sasuke…?"

" Your eyes are really blue." Sasuke, realizing what he had just done, stepped back. Grabbing his stuff quickly Sasuke left the library, so quickly he didn't pay attention to the sly smirk that appeared on Naruto's let the smirk leave his face, the same smirk that graced him when he had realized the raven haired male had walked in on him in the bathroom. Naruto quietly packed the rest of his belongings, walking out the library and out the school. He walked towards his house in silence, taking not the sun slightly setting in the distance. His phone then vibrated, " Hello."

"Hey YOU!" Naruto's face never faltered keeping the emotionless mask.

"Yes, what do you want?" The voice in the phone grunted, then laughed, making the blonde grin although it was small.

" It's our birthday tomorrow right, well we have a surprise…" Naruto said nothing as he listen to the person ramble.

" Don't send it through the mail, I won't open it."

" Naru-chan….how can you be like this…you still work at the same place don't you..the place with Tachi-chan?" Naruto answered with a 'yes' and left the conversation at that. The other person then said 'bye' hanging up the phone. Naruto sighed, walking towards his complex he slowly walked up the stairs. He took out his keys and opened his door, closing it behind him.

Sasuke, once parking in his parking spot, ran to his apartment. He opened the door and by-passed his brother who was lying on the couch looking at the news.

" No 'hello Aniki' ?" Sasuke grunted, making the other Uchiha chuckle.

"Don't bother me Aniki." Sasuke could hear Itachi follow him towards his room, and in the doorway he stood.

"Otouto, I'm throwing a big party at my club, one of my employees birthday is tomorrow."Sasuke looked at his brother, angry at the fact that he was followed, frustrated with the situation with Naruto.

" Yea, yea I'll go…just get out of my room!" Itachi chuckled, closing the door behind him. Sasuke heaved a heavy breath, throwing his head against his pillow.

" arghghh! I hate high school!"


	3. Learning the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters.

* * *

Neji awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, that annoying sound that rang in his ears constantly nagging him each morning to awake. With a hard slam on the snooze button he turned off that annoying sound, slowly gathering his limbs and pushing himself off his bed. He maneuvered himself around the black room, skimming his hands along the wall until he came upon the light switch. Turning on the light he headed towards his bathroom, he could hear someone shuffling through the halls which he knew to be his cousin Hinata. She was often the first one up, preparing a light breakfast for herself and then waiting on him.

Neji walked into his bathroom, turning on the light, then slowly switching the hot water he cupped his hands and splashed his face. Slowly he looked at himself in the mirror, the little water droplets running down his face. He stared at the leaf green tattoo that was on his forehead, slowly he grabbed the scarf that he kept in his bathroom and wrapped it around it.

* * *

**"So you think that your uncle will disown you if he found out you were homosexual?"**

**" I am most positive that he would."**

**" You don't think he would accept his brothers only child."**

**" I am only to be a servant to his daughter, my life doesn't really matter...he could always find another."**

**" Do you believe you are that disposable."**

**" This is my destiny, I have accepted my fate and what it holds."**

**"That is a lot for someone so young."**

**"It is what is asked of me, so it is what I must do."**

**" How do you think your cousin would feel if she found out your feelings about everything."**

**" My cousin is a fool, she is too niave to have her own thoughts. She does what her father tells her to do, that is her fate, to stay forever clueless."**

* * *

Looking outside from his bathroom window he could see that it was raining, sighing he returned to his room once more. Going to his closet he picked out his clothes, " it seems its going to be a long day."

Hinata awoke earlier than most days, taking into count that it was raining she smiled. She knew that a certain person would certainly love this type of weather. She smiled to herself as put on her clothes and then made her way to the kitchen, passing Neji's room she could hear him shuffling. She sighed thinking about her cousin and how he often treated others.

Walking into the kitchen her bare feet touched the ceramic floors, which in return made her shiver due their coolness. Opening the refrigerator she grabbed a half slice of grapefruit and the carton of orange juice. Pouring her a glass she took her phone out her pocket when it started to vibrate. Picking it up and lifting it to her ear she smiled at the voice on the other end.

" Good-morning Gaara.

He sighed, his monotone voice sounding unexcited as always, " I would hardly say good-morning on a rainy morning such as this."

Hinata giggled at his comment, " yes but it is our best friends' birthday today." Gaara grunted.

"You are forgetting to stutter you know?"

Hinata giggled again, seeing this as a joke. " It is only because I am very comfortable around you that I do not stutter."" So are you saying that you are not comfortable around your own cousin." Hinata eyes went wide a little, she was slightly surprised at the comment.

" I g-guess y-you could say that…he can be very odd." Hinata twirled a piece of hair as she listened to her own answer.

"He is an idiot who is full of himself."

* * *

**" So why the façade that you are clueless?"**

**" It keeps things interesting, don't you think?"**  
**" I consider it to be lying if not anything."**

**"I don't see it as such. You see those who are close to me know my true nature, it is the fault of those who prejudge that I decide to fool."**

**" So you admit to fooling people Hinata."**

**" Sure, but those who are easily fooled by a simple stutter or soft smile deserve to be fooled by such."**

**"Do you love you cousin."**

**" Like he was my brother."**

**" Yet you are using such trickery on him."**

**" He is a fickle creature that relies on his ridiculous thought of fate and destiny to run his life. It is as such that he does not see that my father would accept him in all shades."**

**" What are you speaking of now."**

**" Of the fact that my cousin is very much in love with my best friend and he thinks that my father will disown him, when in fact my father has known for quite some time now."**

**"I want to talk about your mothers death..."**

**"Sure, what do you want to know?"**

* * *

" You are only saying that because you know he has a crush on you." Gaara again grunted and Hinata could tell she had made him slightly annoyed with bringing up such a subject.

" He is still an idiot." It was then that Neji walked into the kitchen, he nodded at Hinata who nodded back.

"G-Good-morning N-Neji –san."

"Good-morning Hinata, and I have told you countless of times not to call me that."

"A-Alright N-Neji-K-Kun.." She could hear the red headed boy on the other end chuckle.

"Your stuttering is becoming a bad habit, my dear Hinata."

"G-Gaara….Pl-please s-stop…" Hinata watched as her cousin froze for a brief moment, then as though nothing was said continued to pour himself a cup of juice.

"He froze didn't he?" Hinata simply giggled once more, hearing the annoyance return.

"G-Gaara I-I could a-always say t-the t-truth." Gaara snorted.

"What is the truth Hinata?" An evil glint, though very rare, shone in her eye and she smirked slightly.

"T-That y-you se-secretly l-l…." Hinata was then stunned when she heard the phone click and she got a dead tone in her ear. She smiled; closing her phone, then after dusting a light array of sugar on her grapefruit began to eat it.

She watched as Neji turned to her, "are you ready to go?" She nodded taking a few more bites of the sweet bitter fruit and before leaving looked outside to see that the rain had stopped. The sky was still grey causing her to smile.

Sasuke waited in the parking lot of the school, it disturbed him that he hadn't seen the blond haired boy yet. Sighing in annoyance he watched as he saw Gaara pull into the parking lot on his motorcycle. The metallic, red vehicle parked beside him and the rider rose off of it. Sasuke watched as the red headed boy took off his helmet and simply nodded towards him.

"Morning Uchiha." Sasuke simply nodded in return towards his friends who simply smirked. "What Uchiha not in the mood to smirk." Sasuke grunted giving him a side glare before looking up to see Kiba, Neji, and Hinata drive into the parking lot.

Sasuke like before simply looked at the car as it parked before looking at the gate once more. He watched as the school parking lot became to fill to the brim with the students of the school.

Kiba smacked him on the back, "sup'?" Sasuke glared at the tattooed male, looking at him from under his dark bangs as he gained his composure from the hit.

"Nothing." Sasuke heard as Gaara grunted.

"A-Are y-you s-sure S-Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke nodded, it was then that Sakura and Ino walked over to them, both were smiling.

Ino nodded and smiled, "wassup' guys?" Neji shrugged at Sasuke before commenting, "Uchiha's in one of his moods."

Sakura pouted and threw her arms around his shoulders from behind, drawing attention to neighboring students. "Sasuke-kuuuuun what's wrong?"

He grunted, "You mean besides the fact that you're this close to me….nothing." Sasuke sighed in relief when she let go, but snorted when she pouted at his attitude.

Sasuke looked at his watch, and before turning towards the school looked at the gate once more. He glared at metal bars hoping they would melt, then on the heels of his shoes turned towards the school without a word.

"What's got him in a bitchy mood?" Sasuke turned towards Kiba who jumped silently and hid behind Hinata. "heh….I didn't mean it?" He formed it in ways of a question and only sighed when Sasuke began to walk again.

_***Periods Later***_

Sasuke sighed, he was very agitated, at what, he couldn't really say. It may be the fact that the one person he wanted to see wasn't in school. The student that never missed a day of school had not shown up to the said building. This very fact distracted Sasuke all day; he had been coming up with various situations that might have prohibited the blond from showing up. These various ideas being attacked by stray dogs, getting kidnapped by a pervert.

He simply threw those thoughts away, especially the pervert thought, only because as that scenario jumped into his head he could only think of one thing. That one thing was in fact their teacher Orochimaru snatching the cute blond off the sidewalk and taking him home with him. It was a disturbing thought, and also one that scared him the most.

Sasuke sighed, which he found himself doing a lot of throughout the day, and walked out the classroom when the last bell rang. He was glad that he hadn't had practice so he could go home and hopefully get Naruto off his mind.

Seeing his friends around his car he walked over to them, "My brother invited us to his club tonight." All their faces brightened, that is all besides Gaara and Hinata. Sasuke looked at the two with and annoyed expression as the other two girls squealed loudly in his ear.

"What's wrong with you two?" Gaara and Hinata looked at him with a sly, yet timid expression, in which Sasuke thought was unknown to the red head.

"Nothing." The both replied at the same time, looking at each other, then looking at Sasuke. He raised a brow while looking at the two, huffing air from his lungs as he walked towards his motorcycle.

Looking at the two he shrugged, but asked, "Are you two hiding something?"

He watched as Gaara grunted gaining composure, "there's nothing to hide from you Uchiha." With that Sasuke watched as the red head walked towards his bike, Hinata following.

Sasuke simply watched as the two mounted the vehicle, Hinata holding Gaara's waist, they both left the school leaving nothing but dust. Sasuke shrugged once more, though he still held his suspicions about the two.

Sakura waved a hand in his face, "what?"

She jumped back slightly, "What time do we have to be at the club?" Sasuke looked at her for a brief moment, he sighed once more.

"He told me something about being there around nine…" She shook her had enthusiastically, and as she moved Sasuke noticed a slight mark on her wrist. She looked at him once she noticed his staring, following his gaze she immediately pulled down her pink sleeve.

"Are you okay Sasuke-KUUUN!" Wincing at the sudden noise Sasuke put on his helmet and immediately left out the parking lot without another thought in mind.

_***Later that Night***_

Sasuke found himself looking in the mirror and staring into a reflection that seemed to look odd. Yes, he was hot, but for some odd reason that he couldn't find he felt weird. Like previous hours before his thoughts went towards the blond that hadn't shown up to school. The blond that hadn't sat in front of him and smirked so no one could see.

He sighed, looking at his outfit he nodded in approval. He decided to go simple, choosing silver studs for his ears. A black, fitted v-neck with grey skinny-jeans and a pair of black converse. Nodding once more he grabbed his keys, phone, jacket, helmet, and locked the door behind him as he walked out the house. The October air stung slightly as it hit his skin, immediately turning his red at the ears. Covering his head with his helmet and zipping up his jacket he start his bike and drove away from his apartment.

Sasuke rode in silence, dumping all thoughts of Naruto out of his head as he drove on this cold night. Turning a sharp corner he found dancing light ahead of him, skimming the sky with the little sin of pleasure that, at one point of another, a person must indulge themselves in. Parking his bike near a curb he noticed a black van pulling into the said parking lot. As he dismounted his bike he watched as a two blonds and one red haired male jumped out the van. In their hands they carried various packages all arranging in different patterns, but they all circled around a red orange color.

Sasuke shrugged, walking with a fast pave motion to get out the cold. Walking up to the door he could see his brothers' friend Kisame standing near it, his blue like skin seeming like a purple color underneath the red florescent light.

The strange male smiled at him, "Hey mini Uchiha what you doin' here?"

Sasuke growled, "Don't call me that… and to answer your question I'm here for my brother or something." Kisame chuckled, moving aside for the boy to go inside. As he entered he instantly became hot, moving bodies smashing against him as he maneuvered through the tight spaces, making the club seem small even though it could be referred to as a big gym. Mounds of people danced on the dance floor, while others stood near the stage seeming to be waiting for something, or someone to start.

"Otouto, I didn't think you would come." Sasuke looked towards his brother he easily found his way through the people. Standing before him he smirked down at the other.

"It's not like I had anything else to do. So where exactly is this person?" Itachi simply smirked.

"That's a surprise, although in truth I know you are going to be furious when you find out the person…or very horny I haven't decided yet." Sasuke looked at his brother in disbelief.

"Itachi who…" It was then that Sasuke heard his name being called from afar. He looked in the opposite direction to see his friends standing and smiling while looking around. He made a slight wave, and also took note that Gaara and Hinata, his best friends out the group, were talking among themselves. He really suspected that the two were hiding something important from him.

Turning back to Itachi he growled, "Itachi what the fuck are you talking about?" He watched as Itachi simply smirked, then pointed towards the stage. It was then that the center light brightened and showed a blond haired boy.

The said boy looked up and smirked. Sasuke stared in disbelief as Naruto, the geek, the nerd, the outcast, was standing on stage. Not just any stage, he was on stage that belonged to Sasuke's brother. This was his brothers club wasn't it; maybe he was wrong, for it would be his first time coming to such place.

The blonde looked completely different from his usual high watered pants, tucked in plaid shirt, and split-in-the-middle glasses. The person that stood on stage had on tight, black skinny jean, a mesh shirt that covered a black tank top. His muscles were defined as he moved them, muscles that couldn't be seen even when he had on the over sized plaid shirts. Two earrings could be seen tangling from his ear, black eyeliner making his blue eyes stand out.

"Aniki what is Uzumaki doing here, he's underage." Sasuke stared at his brother, that is after tearing his gaze from the blonde hair one.

Itachi chuckled and pointed to the group in back of him, " go to your little friends otouto, they look a little bewildered…and the show is about to start." With that Itachi walked away from a pissed Sasuke. The younger Uchiha walked over to his friends: Sakura, Ino, Neji, and Kiba looked at him. Hinata and Gaara on the other hand had small smirks on their faces.

Sakura looked at the stage blushing at the hot blonde, "is that really that fucking nerd Uchiha?" Gaara grunted before Sasuke could answer Kiba.

Ino, "it can't be. What did your brother say?"

Sasuke grunted, "He didn't say a word." Gaara and Hinata chuckled; the others looked at them confused.

Neji stared at his crush and his cousin, "something you two would like to share?"

"I-I th-think i-its about time y-you gu-guys s-see the real Naruto." Hinata said shyly as she looked at the stage.

Sakura looked astonished, "you two knew about this?"

Gaara shrugged, "we've always been friends with Naruto. He's our best friend to tell you the truth."

Kiba grunted, "Bullshit! You guys have never defended him when we've fucked with him."

Gaara growled, "Only because he asked us not to."

Neji looked defended, "Hinata how could you keep this from me." She looked at him and did something very out of her character, she grunted.

"There was no reason to tell you." They looked shocked as she went to find a seat in the front, Gaara followed without another word. The rest of the group looked dumbfounded but followed anyway.

Naruto stood onstage; he smirked as Itachi came in front of him.

"Naru-chan there is special people here today."

"Yes, I can see from here... if they cause trouble within the school I am blaming you." The older Uchiha grinned and turned towards the microphone.

"Welcome you sneaky little devils!" The crowd cheered as Itachi smooth voice rang clear through the club.

"Tonight we're going to open with our usual singer Naru-chan the biggest demon of them all." Itachi walked off the stage with a smirk.

Naruto stood close to the microphone and smirked, "Let's get this night started!" Both men and women screamed as Naruto let his hands crawl down his body.

Sasuke from a distance swallowed the saliva that started to build up in his mouth.

Sakura stared, "that can't be Naruto."

Gaara shook his head, "although a little distasteful with his words, it is in fact him."

Sasuke grunted, though deep inside he was agreeing with Gaara. He had always found the boy….he didn't know what he thought. Sasuke at this moment found himself more captivated by the boy than usual. It was true that he had always found the boy to be alluring, but now he found him purely lustful, there was a want in him that he had never experienced in teenage life.

Naruto smirked; he looked at Gaara and Hinata and smiled. The music started and Naruto began to sway his hips to the fast up beat music.

His lips reached the microphone and he began to sing "I got a little something different for you all tonight, so I want the DJ to drop that beat" Naruto grinned at the crowd leaning forward with the mic and bouncing to the beat that the dj had started.

" So I just want ya'll to bounce to the beat with me, can you do that?" He got a club wide cheer as a response, he let the music fill the club pulling off his mesh shirt so all he had on was his tank top. Walking back to the microphone he started.

_**(1)"I wanted you to know**_  
_**That I am ready to go, heartbeat**_  
_**My heartbeat**_  
_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**Whenever you aren't around, can't speak**_  
_**I can't speak," **_his eyes went wide as he screamed the last part, the crowd screaming and singing along. He snatched the microphone off the stand and started pumping his hips as he continued to sing the song, walking along the stage as he did.

_**"I know what your boy like**_  
_**Skinny tie and a cuff tight**_  
_**He go and make breakfast**_  
_**You walk around naked**_  
_**I might just text you**_  
_**Turn your phone over, when it's all over**_  
_**No settling down, my text go to your screen**_  
_**You know better than that**_  
_**I come around when you least expect me**_  
_**I'm sitting at the bar when your glass is empty**_  
_**You thinking that the songs coming on to tempt me**_  
_**I need to be alone like the way you left me**_  
_**You start calling, you start crying**_  
_**I come over, I'm inside you**_  
_**I can't find you**_  
_**The girl that I once had**_  
_**But the sex that we have, isn't half bad**_  
_**The text say that "It's not fair"**_  
_**That's code for "He's not here"**_  
_**And I'mma flirt with this new girl**_  
_**And I'mma call if it don't work**_  
_**So we fuck, till we come, to conclusions**_  
_**All the things that we thought we were losing**_  
_**I'm a ghost and you know this**_  
_**That's why we broke up in the first place**_  
_**Cause," **_Naruto could feel the beads of sweat flowing down his face as he sang the lyrics. He chuckled as he jumped off the stage, pumping his hips to the music sitting next to a couple. He wrapped both arms around them as he sang into the microphone.

_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**That I am ready to go, heartbeat**_  
_**My heartbeat**_  
_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**Whenever you aren't around, can't speak**_  
_**I can't speak**_

_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**That I am ready to go, heartbeat**_  
_**My heartbeat**_  
_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**Whenever you aren't around, can't speak**_  
_**I can't speak," **_Naruto pushed off them chuckling at their flush faces; he glared at the table which his friends sat at. The group behind them staring at him awe struck at what they were witnessing.

_**"It's late night Thursday**_  
_**I know that you heard me**_  
_**But you don't want the same thing**_  
_**Well two can play that game**_  
_**So I'm chilling with my girlfriend**_  
_**But she not my real girlfriend**_  
_**She got a key to my place but**_  
_**She's not my real girlfriend**_  
_**Stupid, so dummy**_  
_**Say the wrong thing and wrong girls come runnin'**_  
_**I'm paranoid that these girls want something from me**_  
_**And it's hard to make a dime go one hundred**_  
_**And my dude freakin' out over a worse fate**_  
_**She on time, but she late for they first date**_  
_**Cause he went and tried out all new condoms**_  
_**Slipped off in a threesome, good problems?**_  
_**Right? Wrong**_  
_**Askin' him if she gonna play games**_  
_**With the super smash brothers, but none of them you**_  
_**I miss the sex when you kiss whenever you through**_  
_**Sixty-nine is the only dinner for two**_  
_**I was wrong, but would you have listened to you?**_  
_**Uh, you were crazy**_  
_**I got a heart, but the artichoke**_  
_**Is the only thing girls want when you in that smokin' light**_

_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**That I am ready to go, heartbeat**_  
_**My heartbeat**_  
_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**Whenever you aren't around, can't speak**_  
_**I can't speak**_

_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**That I am ready to go, heartbeat**_  
_**My heartbeat**_  
_**I wanted you to know**_  
_**Whenever you aren't around, can't speak**_  
_**I can't speak,"**_He continued to sing as he walked over their way and stood in front of them smirking,  
He looked at the ones behind Gaara and Hinata, he smirked at them and walked their way as he sang those lines, the music died down.

" As we know to get this night started I always give a kiss to the most devilish of the night... I wonder who it could it be." Naruto smirkled, as a response he got a lot of whitsles and screams from both sexes as the music started again.

_**So we're done? This the real shit?**_  
_**We used to hold hands like field trips**_  
_**I'm a jerk, but your dude is a real dick**_  
_**I read his posts on your wall and I feel sick**_  
_**He ain't cool, he ball and all that**_  
_**But he just a fake J***a who blog in all caps**_  
_**You couldn't wait to date**_  
_**I'm going straight for your thighs like the cake you ate**_  
_**I give a fuck about the J***as that you say you hate**_  
_**You know that I'm the best when I'm a-ffection-ate**_  
_**I'm the best that you had, face it**_  
_**J and Keyshia are related, racist**_  
_**I give you money, then you burn it, like you made off**_  
_**She ain't a killer, but she'd fucking blow your head off**_  
_**I know he wondering, "What the fuck you hiding?"**_  
_**That we dated like raps about Bin Laden**_  
_**Ayo, fuck this**_  
_**Are we dating? Are we fucking?**_  
_**Are we best friends? Are we something in between that?**_  
_**I wish we never fucked, and I mean that," **_He screamed into the microphone, making everyone in the club cheer him on as he looked at the small group.

The music started up once more, he sang the last lines loud, "_**But not really, you say the nastiest shit in bed and it's fuckin' awesome!**_" As he ended the song he grabbed a surprised Sasuke and kissed him on the lips, it was brief and quick as the song ended with a bang. Naruto backed away with a smirk on his face, Itachi smiled from afar.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "welcome to HELL!" He screamed into the microphone and the music stopped completely he bowed. Then left, but not before giving Hinata and Gaara each a quick hug.

Sasuke and the rest watched as the boy walked away, "what the hell just happened?" Kiba looked completely dumbfounded as he asked the question. Sasuke couldn't even respond to the question, he was still stunned by the soft pair of lips that had just left his own. Sasuke shook his head and watched as his brother and Naruto mounted the stage. Naruto grinned and bowed slightly.

Itachi smirked, "Well everyone we have a special occasion today…today is our little Naru-chan's birthday!" Everyone in the club cheered, Sasuke could hear a popping sound in his ear as the noise beckoned.

Everyone watched as Diedara walked up the stage a huge grin on his face as he looked at Naruto who looked a little out of breath. Diedara grabbed the microphone away from Itachi and turned towards Naruto.

"Now we all know how devoted Naru-chan has been to this club, un." Many people in the crowd nodded, all looking at the blonde with slight passion. He half smiled at them all slightly bowing once more.

" Well we have special guests here to see him."

Naruto looked at him, " who?" Diedara and Itachi simply grinned as three people walked towards the stage. The blonds' eyes immediately went wide, and so did everyone else when they saw the three figures walk on stage.

Naruto stared at the three people that he called family, he blinked without speaking for a brief moment, then with a sigh he pointed and the group of men.

" Why are you guys here?" All three looked shocked, and the youngest who was also the same age as Naruto ran and pulled him into a hug.

" Naru-nii how could say that! It's my birthday too!" Naruto rolled his eyes as he looked at his twin, he was quite annoyed with the fact that not only was Sasuke and the fantastic four was here, but now he had to deal with his family. Naruto looked towards Diedarra who was now fidgeting where he stood.

" Kousuke, you know I don't...look I can't talk about this right now." Naruto watched as his brother sulked and walked away, shaking his head he looked at his older brother Kyuubi and then to his father.

" Son?"

" I don't want to talk about it at the moment, " He towards the awaiting crowd in the club that not only looked puzzled, but also shocked. " I'm happy to see you guys." Naruto sighed as he witnessed the smile that they all shared. Turning towards the crowd he pulled a sexy grin on his face, one that seemed to catch everyone , distracting them from the previous thought of seeing his family. Grabbing the microphone he licked his lips, slowly signaling the dj to start the music.

"mmm...I feel all hot and sweaty looking at you all!" There were immediate whistles, immediately people forgot about the previous events of his family, " how about we get this party started? DJ play that shit back and lets really get sweaty." Immediately the music became louder, the combination of sweat and dirty motives ignited the grinding bodies to move faster. Shaking his head Naruto walked off the stage and over to the bar, easily maneuvering through the pack crowd.

Once near the bar he slowly sat on a stool, nodding to the bartender who only nodded back in response only then to place a glass of water in front of the blond himself. Sighing Naruto took the long glass, bringing the rim to his lips he let the cold water slide down his throat. Placing the glass down he sighed once more, a gesture he found he had been doing a lot on this night. He closed his eyes, listening to the loud music.

With a sudden slap on the back he opened his eyes, " hey lil' Naru you okay?" Naruto looked up to see his older brother Kyuubi, his red eyes boring holes into his blue ones. Naruto shook his head at the question and took another sip of his water.

" Nothing is wrong, Aniki." Naruto looked at the glass before looking at Kyuubi once more.

"Tsh, like you could ever lie to me. I know you like I know my dick..."

Naruto snorted, " please don't relate our relationship with that thing in your pants." Naruto slightly chuckled.

" You really didn't want us to come, huh?"

Naruto shook his head, " its not that I don't want to see you guys...you all are just plain annoying." Naruto watched as his brother choked on the drink, coughing he looked at Naruto.

" What the hell is th..."

" Oi! Dobe!" Naruto rolled his eyes, placing his emotionless mask on his face as he turned towards the person that called out his name.

" How can I help you Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto watched as the other male stared at him, or more of glared than anything.

" What the fuck was that just now?" Naruto looked at the youngest Uchiha, the slight tingle on his lips returning from when he kissed the raven haired boy. Returning from his thoughts he only shrugged and turned back towards his brother.

" It doesn't concern you."

"Aish, Naru-nii who the hell are these people?" Naruto looked up at this twin, the person that reflected him perfectly. They shared everything, every part of them was the same. The same height, same sexuality, even the same sense of humor. The boy in front of him reflected him perfectly, only one thing kept people from mistaking them. Their eyes, while Naruto's were blue like their fathers, and Kyuubi's were red as were their mother, yet Kousuke's were a pure golden brown. Naruto simply loved those eyes, he melted in that honey colored gaze.

Coming back to reality once more the blond rose from his seat and walked over to stand face to face with his twin. He cupped Kousuke's cheek who chuckled at the act, " Naru-nii."

" I sometimes wonder if you two were lovers in another lifetime." Both boys chuckled, looking at their older brother.

" Yes, we were." They said the sentence in unison, which in response made Kyuubi shudder.

"AYE! Uzumaki, look you little fucker...we want answers!" Naruto grunted and turned from his twin and looked at Kiba. Sighing he walked over to them leaving his twin to follow his foot steps.

" You people are really giving me a headache." It was then that Hinata and Gaara walked their way, the blond instantly grinned.

Everyone stared at each other in silence, the scowl returning to Naruto's face as he continued to looked at the four people behind Sasuke. Though the club was still overflowed with music, the temperature rising, the air seemed cold where Naruto stood.

Gaara sighed, " happy birthday Naruto." Naruto looked at him and nodded a thank you, withdrawing a breath the blond sat on his original stool. His twin looked at him, then looked at Hinata and Gaara and ran in their direction.

" GAA-CHAN, HINA-KOI!" Hinata blushed at the old nickname while Gaara on the other hand grumbled as Naruto's brother tackled them both in a bear hug.

Hinata smiled, " H-hi Kousuke-kun.." Kousuke tilt his head to the side.

" Why are you stuttering you never stuttered before?" Naruto chuckled at his brother, slowly bobbing his head to the song that was currently playing throughout the club.

Sasuke took his eyes off Naruto turning them to the two he considered his closest friends. " Hinata, Gaara how do you know them." Naruto grunted at the question, pointing a finger at the raven haired boy himself.

" Look I rather we don't cause unnecessary trouble at the moment. I am still working, we can talk after Itachi closes the club." Sasuke stared at the blond but nodded in agreement. " Good, now go enjoy yourselves you are really starting to give me a headache." With that Naruto got off the stool and started to walk into the crowd of dancing people.

" Wait Naru-nii!" Forgetting his two old friends Kousuke followed his brother into the crowd of people. Immediate the two started dancing around each other, Sasuke watched Naruto's movements and then at the one he had learned was called Kousuke. They were in unison, they were like one entity as the danced. Sasuke could clearly see how Naruto ground to the beat, slowly rolling his hips when need and letting his hands roam over his torso.

" You know if you stare too long he'll know that you're watching." Sasuke jumped a little at the close voice, he turned around to see a red haired man behind him. His eyes were a ruby color, his hair a fiery red that reached his mid waist. The tall man smirked at him taking a seat in a nearby stool by the bar, tapping his empty glass so he could get it refilled.

" Who the hell are you?"

Sasuke watched as the man shook his head " aigoo. Kids today and their manners, I'm Naruto's older brother Kyuubi." Sasuke stared at the man for a brief moment, gaining his composure slowly. In truth he was very disturbed how their whole family, as he saw, were very good-looking. Sasuke looked at the older blonde, Naruto's Father, who had to be at least in his late thirties but looked no older than twenty.

" I am not staring at him." Sasuke could hear the other male chuckle.

" So what would you call it?" Sasuke grunted as he cocked his hip.

He then watched as Sakura walked up to the red head, " what the hell is up with Naruto?" Rolling his eyes Sasuke pushed the pink haired girl back a little to give Kyuubi space.

" I can't tell you that, Naruto has a lot of issues." Sasuke stared at the red head, who stared at him back with the same all-knowing glint that he always saw in Itachi's eyes.

"What is Naruto hiding?" Sasuke looked straight into Kyuubi's eyes.

" Wouldn't you like to know."

Kiba stepped forward, " yeah the fuck we would?"

The raven haired boy watched as Kyuubi stared at Kiba, he frowned. Rising from his stool and walking up to the shaggy haired boy he gave a scary look, one that was meant to protect the people you love. Sasuke knew that look well, it was one that he only saw in his brother's eyes.

" Look, Naruto is my little brother...that means if any of you have ever given him a hard time...," Sasuke watched as Kyuubi's gaze hardened as he glared at Kiba, then Neji, Sakura, Ino, and finally those red eyes focused on him. "...you won't live in time to see the sun rise." It was the first time that Sasuke had ever shivered, they all watched as Kyuubi walked away. Hearing a sigh Sasuke turned to see Hinata looking at them all, she shook her head.

Sasuke glared at her, " why didn't you guys tell me you knew Naruto?" He watched as those lavender eyes looked at him.

" N-Naruto i-is c-complicated...p-plus you n-never a-asked i-i-if we knew him." Sasuke glared at her for a moment longer.

" Look Sasuke, just wait till the club closes. We all want to know what's going on." Sasuke looked at Neji, nodding in agreement to the statement. They all sat down, all eyes on Naruto as he now danced with some with another person.

Sasuke stared at him, " I want more than answers." It was a whisper as he watched the blond.

* * *

(1) Heartbeat- Childish Gambino


	4. Learning the Unexpected pt 2

Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto

* * *

Itachi closed the club early much to Naruto's dismay, one by one he watched as the club emptied, the small group from his school staying and all his family. Naruto watched as Kyuubi drank another beer that was handed to him from the bartender. He sighed once he saw Itachi walk towards them after locking up the club.

"Alright, so Naru-chan…"

"Don't call me that!"Naruto watched as Itachi frowned, but nodded.

"Naruto is going to tell you why he's working here."Naruto looked at Itachi; he really didn't understand why he told the youngest Uchiha he would tell him the truth in the first place.

Naruto smirked, "Okay. I needed a job, and therefore work here." Naruto turned around from where he was standing and walked over to his twin brother who was currently chatting with Gaara.

* * *

**" So why did you decided to tell them the truth?"**

**" I decided to tell Sasuke the truth...at that time I didn't know why?"**

**" Do you regret it."**

**" I've only regretted one decision in my life, and I still regret it today."**

**" You mean not saving you sister?"**

**" Yes."**

**" What if she didn't want to be saved?"**

**"Everyone wants to be saved, everyone just lies about it."**

**" Are you close to your brothers Naruto."**

**"Yes, even though Kyuubi is six years older than us, he still is close to me and Kousuke."**

**" I see."**

**" What about your mother?"**

**" I don't want to talk about that woman."**

* * *

"NARUTO!" The blond turned around at the sound of his name, Sasuke looked at him in anger.

"What, Uchiha?"

Naruto watched as the raven haired boy seemed to get even angrier, "that's telling us the obvious dobe! I think you owe us the truth!" Naruto smirked inwardly, he was enjoying seeing the raven haired boy get angry, it was rather cute if you were to ask him why.

Naruto tilt his head, he didn't know whether Sasuke was serious or not. Yet, after looking at the youngest Uchiha for another minute he realized he was serious. He looked at Sakura, Ino, Kiba, and Neji. They all had the same look as Sasuke, Naruto chuckled. He couldn't believe that they actually thought they deserved an answer.

" _**AISH! **_You are some really thick skinned people!" He looked at them wide eyed as he walked up to Sasuke.

Sasuke tsked under his tongue, "We deserve to know why you lied to us!"

Naruto chuckled in amazement, "I owe you an explanation! ME!"Naruto looked behind Sasuke to see the rest of the small group nodding in agreement to Sasuke.

"Yea you fucking nerd!" Naruto just shook his head, he turned around and looked towards Gaara and Hinata.

"How the hell do you deal with them? They are all idiots!" Naruto turned back around and looked at Sasuke who now had his fist balled.

"Did you just call me an idiot?"

" tsk… yeah, yeah I did." Naruto looked at them all, "I don't owe you guys anything. I don't know what made you think I did, I don't even know you!"

Sasuke growled, "bullshit!"

"Yeah, you and your friends are all full of it!" Naruto could hear someone chuckle behind him but he didn't know who it came from.

"This isn't one those teen fiction stories where just because you find out a secret I give you my life story and then we are all friends!" He looked at them, he face once again going passive.

"Look here you fuckin' freak we deserve to know something." Naruto looked at the pink haired girl; she stared straight into his blue eyes.

"Unbelievable…look I don't owe you anything. You've made my four years living hell, the only thing I deserve to give you is the middle finger on my right hand…and look here it is!" Naruto flicked her off, it was then that Itachi stepped in.

" Even if you were to threaten me and say you would tell the school I'm working, you'd more than likely get in trouble also for being at a nightclub underage."

"Look Naruto is right, he doesn't have to tell you guys anything." Naruto nodded before turning around.

Sasuke growled, "then why even invite us here?"

Itachi shrugged, "my employee's birthday was today. I simply wanted you to take part in this celebration, not to mention his brothers' birthday too." A snort from Naruto could be heard, the said twin walked beside his brother and pointed at the group.

"Man, you must have really got my bro pissed! Haven't seen him this mad in a while..." Again Naruto snorted.

Ino stepped forward pointing at Naruto, "Look. I think we at least deserve to know your relationship with Hinata and Gaara?" Naruto looked at the blonde haired girl, sighing he turned towards Hinata and Gaara.

"We have known each other since I was small…that is all you need to know."

Ino's eye twitched, "how the hell could you guys have met?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't have to tell you that. Now, if you excuse me I'm tired and so is my family…" Kousuke nodded walking up next to Naruto and throwing his arm over one of the blonds' shoulder. Their father coming from some unknown area in the club sat on one of the stools next to Kyuubi.

Sakura tilt her head and pointed at the older man, " hey guys he looks really familiar…and the red head now that I think about it. " Naruto caught on to her meaning, he looked at his father and brother nodding towards the door.

"Hey billboard-brow you're right…um...What was it..?" Naruto started to walk slowly towards the door.

"Ha! That's it! He's Minato Namikaze, he's a famous author!" Naruto sighed as he stopped walking and turned towards the group, walking slowly back to them. He watched as Sakura pointed to his older brother than, "and he's Kyuubii Namikaze a famous choreographer!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath, "this is why I wanted to leave." Blue eyes found onyx ones as Naruto looked up.

From the side Naruto could hear Kiba grunt, " I remember them now…" Naruto watched as Sakura nodded, looking at twins with a fascinated stare.

" Congratulations on figuring it out..." Naruto turned around only to be stopped by the pink haired girls voice.

"WAIT!" Naruto sighed, turning towards the girl with an annoyed look.

"Look if you don't believe in what is before you, my life will be easier." Naruto jumped slightly as Kousuke wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

" Oh come on Naru-nii, don't be that way." Naruto grumbled, leaning against his twin brother only slightly.

This made Kousuke chuckle, looking at the pink haired girl he grinned. " Look pink haired one, we really don't like to be associated with the fame of our father... so I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this..yeah?" Everyone looked at Sakura and she tapped her chin, then as if coming up with a solution pointed her finger at the twins.

* * *

**" So how have you been doing Sakura?"**

**" Fine I guess."**

**" You don't sound too sure."**

**" I had a dream last night."**

**" Oh really, and what was in this dream."**

**" I dreamed that I standing in front of a mirror, except the reflection that I was staring at wasn't the me that I portrayed...so she just smiled at me."**

**" What do you think it means?"**

**" That I am slowly losing my mind...or that I have already lost it."**

**" Are you implying that you're crazy?"**

**" I'm not implying anything, it is a well known fact that I'm not sane, even you have read my file. The last three people I've been too I've attacked eventually...aren't you scared?"**

**" Not in the least...you seem like a nice young lady."**

**"That's because I'm on my meds at this point...its only the meds..."**

* * *

" But..." Naruto raised his hand.

"Stop, I am leaving with my family."

" Goodbye." Kousuke said lightly as if there was no tension in the air.

Sakura looked at him, "WAIT!?"

Naruto looked at Sakura, Sasuke and the rest, "look I honestly don't care for the explanation that you all want. I work here for money, that is the only truth that you people will be getting." He watched as the girl only nodded.

Naruto snorted and looked at Itachi," look I'm taking tomorrow off."

Itachi chuckled, " now now. Naruto what's with the sour look and you know you can't just take off." Naruto glared holes into his head.

"And you know very well that I'm gonna take tomorrow off no matter what you say." Naruto and Itachi continued to stare at each other. That is until a voice broke their concentration.

"Dobe did you forget that I'm here?"

Naruto sighed, " No Uchiha-san I have not...but as you see I have other matters to attend to."

" So who the fuck are you really dobe?"Naruto looked at Sasuke, then at his father who only shrugged.

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nothing more, nothing less."

" I got that much dobe."

Naruto snorted, once more leaning against his twin brother who stayed silent for some reason. Naruto sighed, " yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite annoyed and tired…goodbye…Kousuke, Kyuubi, Dad come on." Naruto walked past Sasuke only to be grabbed by the said pale boy.

"Wait I'm not done talking to you."

Naruto chuckled, " but **I'm** done talking to you. Goodnight." Yanking his arm out of Sasuke's grasp he walked towards and out the door, with his brother's and father right behind him. Each one nodding a goodbye towards the group.

Naruto leaned against his car door, exhaling slowly through his noise, inviting the cold air into his lungs. Closing his eyes for a moment he could hear three pairs of footsteps. Opening his eyes he was greeted with the golden eyes of his twin brother.

" Naru-nii, you like him don't you." Naruto stared at his twin, he grunted and started to open his car door.

" He's an idiot." Naruto listened as his twin chuckled.

" So you really do like him, son?" Naruto looked at his father, the man he was a spitting image of. Once more he grunted.

" There is nothing to like about him, he's an idiot."

" Come on Naru-chan…he was really cute though." Naruto didn't bother to look at Kousuke, in honesty he wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone who talked about the raven haired boy.

" Are you guys staying at a hotel, or my place?" Naruto asked as his older brother started to fidget a little.

"We haven't checked into a hotel son, we just came straight here...and your mother sends her birthday wishes?"Naruto nodded and smiled softly.

"Well my apartment it is then, and I will call her later on...is she doing well?

"Yes, Naruto.." Naruto looked at his father and nodded.

" Okay well lets get going, you remember how to get there."Naruto watched as the streetlight made his father's features more defined as he became angered.

His father only nodded, Naruto turned towards Kousuke who stared back at him.

" I missed you Naru-nii." Naruto smiled, but it was a small one.

" I missed you too Kou-chan." Naruto chuckled after he said it and got into his car, waiting for his father and brothers to follow him he drove off the club parking lot. Driving home was the most peace that Naruto ever got anywhere, and yet it would soon be over. Shaking his head he tried to understand why he had suddenly got so angry. It was true, what Kousuke had said, he rarely got angry, and honestly he didn't understand why he directed his anger at the raven haired teen.

* * *

**" So tell me about your relationship with your cousin."**

**" Naruto...well we are very close his dad is Korean and his mother is Japanese. I am a cousin on his mother's side so we pretty much grew up together."**

**" I see... was his attitude always as you described it?"**

**" Yes, ever since we were small he has been the quiet one, and Kousuke the loud one."**

**" So why did you let him get picked on."**

**" I don't know...maybe because Naruto himself didn't want to cause trouble."**

**" Can he fight."**

**" He could beat the biggest of men, yes."**

**" I want to talk about you now."**

**"okay."**

**" What is you relationship with your father?"**

**"It is not a relationship, like Naruto I live alone. My siblings live at home with my father though."**

**" Does this bother you?"**

**" Not really, I am never really alone. My friend Hinata is always with me, and Naruto spends most of his days there, if he is not at home."**

**" Why don't you live at home?"**

**" My father hates me."**

**"oh..."**

* * *

Pulling up into his parking space he got out his car breathing silently as he waited for his dad to drive up, and once he saw the other car a soft smile spread across his face. Although he was annoyed earlier the truth was that he loved his family very much. Even though they were in a somewhat odd predicament he still loved them no less. It was known in the family that Naruto preferred leaving in Japan versus South Korea for reasons. They walked in silence as Naruto walked up the steps and opened the door to his apartment. It was quite spacious, and although it was only him most of the time, or Gaara and Hinata, he had opted to renting an apartment to two bedrooms for guests. The living held a three seated sofa, that was decorated in earth colors. And to match was a dark brown coffee table that was seated in the middle of the room, a decent sized television stood in front of it. The Kitchen was a decent size with a full stove and oven, a refrigerator, and a sink. There was a small table placed in the center where Naruto often ate alone.

He watched as his father and brothers placed their bags on the floor, " The room is already set up, and there are more comforters in the linen closet, along with towels and wash cloths." All three nodded, and went to put their stuff away. Naruto sighed to himself and let his hands run through his hair as he walked towards his bedroom and took off the rest of his clothes, replacing them with some jogging pants and a sweater. Stepping back out his room, but not before grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter. He stepped outside in the cold October air, letting the cold air sting his lungs as he breathed it in. Sighing he shook the pack of cigarettes until one fell out, placing the white stick between his lips he shielded it from the cold blowing wind as he lit it.

Inhaling and exhaling he watched as the smoke went up into the air.

" I thought you quit." Naruto didn't jump as he heard Kousuke's voice.

" I do every month, and then I start again." He chuckled as the words left his mouth.

Kousuke smirked, " you know dad is worried about you?"

" Yes, I figured by the way he's been looking at me all night."

" We miss you Naru-chan...come back home."

" I am home." He took another drag of his cigarette and exhaled slowly this time letting the tension flow out his body as he did.

Kousuke frowned, " you know what I mean Naruto."

Naruto chuckled, " I am comfortable here Kousuke. Can't you just be happy for me?" Naruto felt arm encircle his waist and a head placed itself on his shoulder.

" I guess, if this makes you happy."

" It does." A nose nuzzled his neck and he chuckled.

" Are you a dog now."

" Hey!"

"This display of affection will cause a misunderstanding by somebody other than family." Both twins turned to see Gaara standing in front of them.


	5. Truth?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

Sasuke looked at his brother in rage, while Itachi on the other had smirked at his little brother. Taking his time to walk over to the bar and sitting on a stool. Clasping his hands together he looked at Sasuke waiting for the outburst that would start the conversation.

" What the hell was that!"Ah, and there it was.

" Whatever do you mean little brother?" Sasuke growled pointing to the stage.

" What the hell was he…you knew all along who he was and you didn't bother to tell me?" Itachi rose a brow in question.

" As Naruto stated he is nothing but an employee, he needed money and he's good with a crowd." Itachi looked towards Gaara who only shrugged slightly knowing the question that was going to be asked.

Sasuke then turned to Gaara and Hinata, who had been silent through his who ordeal. " And you two, why didn't you tell me that you knew him?"

Gaara stared at Sasuke, his expression never changing.

" Would it have mattered if we did tell you, he still would of acted the way he does? " Sasuke again found himself growling, but as he was about to retort a statement back he was interrupted.

" Man, Gaara you're suppose to be our friend. You too Hinata, how could you not tell us who he was…?" Hinata looked at Kiba, who looked a little hurt at the fact that she would lie to him in such a way.

"N-Naruto's has always b-been t-that way." Everyone looked at Hinata as she said the last part. Sakura grunted and stepped forward.

" What do you mean?" Hinata only shook her head at the pink haired girl.

" That's because you don't see as Naruto does, with just one look at his father and Kyuubi you knew who they were. The only reason y-you d-didn't know who Naruto was, was because his parents kept him and Kousuke out the limelight." Everyone again stared at Hinata. For one, they were amazed that she had spoken out as she did. Second, she had spoke with only stuttering once in her sentence.

Sasuke still glared at the two, " you two were suppose to be my friends."

Gaara shook his head, " have we ever lied to you,other than the whole Uzumaki ordeal?" Sasuke could not answer, because truthfully he couldn't say that they hadn't.

He looked Gaara straight in the eyes, " how do you two know him." Hinata was the one to sigh this time, stretching her arms a little as if she were about to hit someone.

" I met him and his brother at their mothers boutique, my mother was in love with their mothers clothing line.." She said nothing else, and Sasuke took notice to the lowering of her voice when she mentioned Naruto's mother.

Instead of asking about the said woman he looked towards Gaara, asking the same question. " We are cousins." Sasuke and the others weren't expecting that response, they all just stared at the red headed boy.

* * *

**"So Sasuke what angered you most about this night?"**

**" I honestly don't know, maybe it was because I thought I knew him."**

**" But you rarely talked to him."**

**" See that is true, but it also isn't. I've tried plenty of times to talk to the blond, but he never talked to me back, or if he did they were very short words."**

**"I see."**

**" When did you start liking this young man?"**

**" Why does that matter?"**

**" I am only curious, you don't have to answer the question."**

**" When I first saw him freshman year, there is something about his eyes that draw you in. It's like they see through you."**

**" Did you father find out about him, or did you tell him."**

**" I told him that there was a person I liked, and then I told him he was a male."**

**" Why did you choose to tell him the later?"**

**" Because I was tired of pretending I guess. I'm really a straight forward person, so if I don't have to lie I won't."**

* * *

Neji spoke, which surprised everyone, " what the hell do you mean you're cousins. Why the hell would you let us do that to your family?"

Gaara looked Neji straight in the eye, a glare out of annoyance propping itself on his face, " because my COUSIN asked me not to interfere."

Hinata rubbed the red heads back as comfort, his voice seemingly raising when he mentioned that Naruto was his cousin.

Ino glared at both teens in front of them, " what kind of family are you?"

Gaara stepped forward, then stopped. Rage through his eyes, he began to walk forward, causing everyone to take caution. They had never seen Gaara in such a state, watching as he roughly bumped into Ino as he walked out the club. There was nothing but silence, and everyone could hear the revving engine of Gaara's motorcycle as he drove away.

Hinata walked up to Ino, they stared at each other for a brief moment. Then without hesitation Hinata brought her hand down upon the blonde's cheek. Ino looked stunned as she now held her red cheek, in an instant Itachi was behind the brunette. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back as she screamed at the people in front of her.

" Do you know what it was like to watch you assholes beat him up everyday, to watch as he was tortured for the four years!" Everyone looked at Hinata, Sasuke and Neji the most amazed at Hinata's rage. She was always soft spoken, and tender.

Sasuke took a step forward, taking note that Hinata was still being held by his brother. " Hinata…" The said girl shook her head.

" You don't know the shit Naruto has gone through, I've sat and watched." She looked at them all in anger, seeing nothing else but outlines of red figures.

* * *

**" So you lost your temper?"**

**" Lost my temper is an understatement I guess, but she had it coming."**

**"Did she?"**

**"Yes."**

**" Hinata is this the anger you spoke about."**

**"You've seen my file, I have the tendency to fight sometimes."**

**" In which you father had to clean up some messes."**

**" Yes, I am not happy that my father had to do those things. That's why I'm here, I love my father and I want to get better for him."**

**"Your family is dear to you."**

**" Well of course, my father has done everything for me and my sister, and even Neji."**

**"What about your mother."**

**" She died a month after giving birth to my sister."**

**" Did this hurt you."**

**" That's when I started drinking a lot I guess..."**

* * *

" Gaara and I both watched as you tortured him, made his life miserable. You think we didn't want to kick your asses then?" Hinata breathed heavily.

Sasuke took another step forward, " Hinata. I never wanted to hurt Naruto, you know that?" Hinata looked at him.

She laughed tiredly, " yea... I know...that's why I ask that you ignore his attitude tonight Sasu-kun. Naruto is fickle, and a little hard-headed so just give him a little time yeah?" She looked at Sasuke a single tear running down her face, Hinata then looked at Ino.

Pointing at the blonde, " So how **DARE** you say that to Gaara? People like you who hide who you really are, and even me who hide with you. Naruto has never hidden."

Sakura grunted, " whatever. He hid who he really was, with those geeky clothes and glasses.." Sakura was interrupted by Itachi telling Hinata to calm down.

" Look here you little bitch, I'm going to say this once. Keep Naruto's name out of your mouth, as I said before he has never lied to you…Neji I'll be in the car." Itachi let go of the girl as she marched out the club into the cold October air, leaving the small group to themselves.

Neji was the first one to speak, " I-I should t-take her home. " Without another word the tall brunette left out the club also, followed by Kiba who had gotten a ride. And seeing that Sasuke paid no attention to them Sakura and Ino also left, leaving Itachi and Sasuke.

* * *

**" So you had never seen her that mad?"**

**" No, it was quite refreshing though...to know that she could be herself so quickly."**

**" Do you wish you could do the same Sakura-san?"**

**" yes."**

**" How are you parents?"**

**" They're assholes."**

**" Now now."**

**"I don't know how they are doing, I try my best to stay away from them even when I am at home."**

**" Have you stayed on your medicine?"**

**" For now."**

**" For now?"**

**" Its only a matter of time before a crack don't you think."**

**" No I believe you can be saved."**

**" haha...do I look like I'm in distress?"**

**" no."**

**"Then why would I need saving?"**

* * *

"Little brother how foolish you can be." Sasuke stared at his brother before growling.

" Shut up Itachi, I don't want to hear it." The older Uchiha chuckled.

" There really isn't much to say anymore, other than what are you going to do now?" Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise, he honestly had no idea what he was going to do. He was sure that he had just lost the two friends he actually liked, along with a blond that…well caught his attention.

"Honestly I don't know what to do aniki." Itachi only nodded and walked over to his brother, ruffling his hair before walking towards the door.

Sasuke looked at his brother before following him towards the door, and out into the cold crisp air.

" Don't be such an asshole Sasuke, and maybe if you stop being one you'll figure out what to do. " Sasuke stared at his brother in disbelief, he didn't know if that was suppose to be a pep talk or what.

" Thanks, you're a whole load of help jackass." Itachi only chuckled, getting into his car and waiting for Sasuke to pull out the parking lot on his motorcycle.

Hinata sat in the passenger seat as Neji drove the car, they had just dropped Kiba off at his house. Kiba himself not speaking, other than saying 'goodnight' once he got out the car, though he got no reply. Hinata looked forward, she honestly had no desire to talk to anyone.

Neji stopped at a red light and looked over at his cousin, he looked at her for the longest so when she spoke he jumped slightly. "What?" Her voice was slightly darker, anger was laced in the word as it passed through her lips.

" Y-You didn't stutter…"

" No I don't just something I did to hide the real me..."

Neji felt a pang of sadness as the sentence passed through his cousin lips. He pressed on the gas not wanting to speak anymore; he could tell by her breathing that she was too angry to actually talk to him.

" Hinata-san I am sorry, I never meant to make you hate me." Hinata didn't say anything at first, but after a couple of minutes she sighed. Looking at him as the turned a corner and pulled into their driveway.

" I don't hate you Neji-kun, I'm disappointed in you, but I could never truly hate my family." There was nothing else said as she walked out the car and into the house. Leaving Neji to think to himself.

Slowly Hinata walked to her room, not making a sound as her light feet touched the hardwood planks that made up her floor. Opening her door she walked inside her room, closing the door softly behind her. She flopped on her bed and took out her phone, calling the one person that she knew could calm Gaara down, knowing that he would still be angry. The phone rang several times before a male voice picked up.

" Hinata is that you?"

" Is Gaara there..?"

" Yea, he's here. Who the fuck pissed…you know what don't answer that. Are you okay?" She rubbed her eyes, feeling a sheet of exhaustion lay over her.

" I've been better." There was a pause on the other end.

" Come over tomorrow and tell me what happened, I'm going to stay up with Gaara for a little while." She nodded even though she knew the person on the other end couldn't see it.

" G'nite Naru-kun"

" Go to sleep Hinata, you sound exhausted. " The other end then clicked, as Hinata closed her cell phone she rose from her laying posture and quickly got undressed. Putting on her pajama's and slipping under the sheets she fell into a deep slumber.

Naruto closed his cell phone and looked at his cousin that was sprawled across his bed next to his twin brother. Gaara was slightly awake, while Kousuke was fast asleep, his head resting on Gaara's legs.

Naruto chuckled at Gaara's discomfort, " that was Hinata. She sound exhausted, what happened after I left?"

" Nothing that is worth talking about." Naruto clicked his tongue as he walked over to his bed, softly scooting his brother into a more comfortable spot for both he and Gaara. Sitting on his bed he looked at Gaara.

" So you aren't going to tell me?" Gaara said nothing only stared at the wall ahead. Naruto sighed and crawled over towards Gaara, earning a groan from Kousuke who now held a pillow close to him.

Naruto ran his fingers through Gaara's hair, " was it about me?"

" I told you it not important." Naruto frowned at his cousin.

" I think it's pretty important when my cousin come storming over here so angry he looks like he's about to kill someone!" Gaara still stayed silent, letting the tan fingers run through his hair.

" Ino pissed me off." Naruto looked down at Gaara and smirked.

" Ahh, and what did you get pissed off about?"

" She made it seem like it was my fault…" Naruto knew exactly where he was going, and smacked Gaara on the back of his head, causing the said red head to curse. " WHAT THE FUCK!"

Naruto then punched him again on the arm, " you let that little girl get you all riled up over something like that. It's not your fault that ignorant people like that can't accept people for what they look like, so what high school is living hell….SO WHAT!"

"You didn't have to hit me."

" The hell I didn't …you deserve that." Gaara rubbed the back of his head and glared at Naruto, " you even got Hinata riled up and you know how she can get." Naruto sighed as he lay next to Gaara, on the other end of the bed Kousuke began to twist and turn, getting comfortable.

There was a brief silence before Gaara spoke, " you know he likes you."

Naruto grunted, and looked up at his ceiling, " I have no idea what you are talking about."

" The Uchiha likes you, maybe even more than that.."

" He's an asshole."

" And so are you."

Naruto mumbled something before he crawled up the bed and laid next to his brother, patting an area in between the two for Gaara. To say the least Gaara yawned, this night had really worn him out , and to get even on hour of sleep would be nice. Crawling up the bed in nothing but a t-shirt and his boxers, seeing as he stripped once he had reached Naruto's room. He laid in between the twins and closed his eyes.

"Gaara?"

"What?"

" Nothing, I'm going to sleep." Gaara chuckled lightly before he himself closed his eyes, not really sleeping but just relaxing.

* * *

_Sasuke found his hands tangled in silky strands, lips twisted in a lavender embrace, and his body securing another under his. His eyes remained closed as the other's lips playfully kissed along his neck, sucking at the juncture between his collar bone. Sasuke found himself moaning, letting his hands remove themselves from the silk and roam the body under him. Smooth skin caressed his fingers, opening his eyes he was greeted with blond locks._

_Sasuke's breath hitched as those plump lips found his again, and this time he was greeted with those blue orb. Onyx eyes stared into blue ones as passion smothered them both. Pulling apart Sasuke looked down at the blond haired male._

"_Naru..to?" The said blond only smiled, reaching up and cupping the raven's cheek._

" _You need to wake up."_

"_What." Sasuke stared at the blond, as the smile stayed in place._

"_You need to wake up, we both know this isn't real."_

"_But.."_

It was then that Sasuke opened his eyes, only to be greeted by his brother staring down at him, one brow cocked up.

Sasuke jumped, "WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI!"

The said older brother only smirked, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"You were moaning in your sleep, what were you dreaming about otouto?" Sasuke grumbled, pushing the sheets off of him.

"That is none of your concern, why the hell are you in my room anyway?" Itachi smirked.

"Why, can't I come into my little brother's room and wake him up like a good older brother?" Sasuke growled.

"No, that would be impossible for you." Sasuke walked over out his room and into the bathroom, Itachi only chuckled as he heard the water turn on.

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and waited for the person to answer. On the other end a monotone voice picked up the phone.

"Hello Gaara, why do you have Naruto's phone?" Gaara only grunted on the other end.

"I spent the night here." There was nothing else said, as if that explained everything.

"Mhmm Sasuke will be coming over there today."

"Whatever, it's not my decision to let him in." After that the phone clicked, Itachi only smirked as he placed his phone inside of his pocket and walked out of Sasuke's room into the living room of their loft.

Tearing a piece of paper and grabbing a pen he wrote something down, before walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door. For a brief moment there was no answer.

"What do you want?"

"I have to do some things for the club, there's something for you on the table, for if you get bored." He heard a slight grunt, chuckling to himself Itachi grabbed his keys and left their loft.

Sasuke heard the door close, sighing he wrapped a towel around his waist, then looking at himself in the mirror he sighed again. He had to find some way to get close to Naruto, and at the moment, for once in his life, he had no clue of what to do.

Exiting the bathroom he walked into the living room, seeing the piece of paper that was obviously his suppose enjoyment for if he was bored. He grunted to himself taking up the piece of paper and looking at it. His eyes immediately became wide reading it over and over.

_Apt.1004_

_3047 Foxx Ave._

_Naruto's Apt -=^.^=_

_-There you go Otouto_

Sasuke just stared at the piece of paper, looking at the door that his brother had left out of. Then slowly he smirked to himself, sometimes Itachi wasn't so bad of a brother. Quickly he went into his room, grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue v-neck and threw them on. He ruffled his hair in the mirror, then grabbed his keys and jacket and left out the door.

Gaara walked back into Naruto's room to see a sight that made him shudder. Kousuke was crouching over a now awake Naruto. Both were so close to each other that to anyone else it would of seemed very scandalous. It wasn't the position that they were in, more of that Kousuke had his hand underneath Naruto's shirt, and while Naruto had his arm slung around the others neck pulling him closer.

"Do I want to know what you two are doing?" In his monotone voice Gaara spoke, also shaking his head.

Naruto chuckled, " Kou-chan decided to wake me up an odd way.." Gaara rose and imaginary brow at the two.

Kousuke only laughed, " hahaha…it was only because he wouldn't wake up and its already eleven…"

" So you creep your hand up my shirt…only perverts do that Kousuke." The said twin shrugged and rolled away from his brother.

" Look, Naru-nii..I get bored easily you know that…and Gaara ran off and went to talk on your phone." Naruto looked at Gaara with a question look.

" Why were you on my phone?"

" Itachi called and said something about you …or something." Naruto could tell he wasn't telling him the whole truth, but decided to let it go and shrugged as a response.

Kousuke looked between the two and shrugged, " so Naru-nii who is that Sasuke dude…he's kinda hot!" Naruto felt a pang of anger when his brother mentioned Sasuke being hot, he didn't know why but it annoyed him.

Gaara snorted, " Sasuke is the one your brother is in love with." Naruto consciously threw a pillow towards Gaara, who dodged it with ease. Kousuke started laughing as his brother started to pout.

Kousuke looked at Naruto, " so you love this guy?"

Naruto grunted and looked at his twin, " don't listen to him, okay. I do not love that ..that..teme!"Kousuke snickered and looked at Gaara.

"Yep cousin, he's definitely in love with him…" Naruto sighed and looked between the two.

" Maybe I find him attract….what am I saying…I'm going to take a shower." Kousuke and Gaara watched as Naruto left out the room, saying nothing else to them. Both of them smirked behind him.

Kousuke got out the bed and walked over to Gaara, and sat in his lap. Gaara scowled, " Get off of me." Kousuke only shook his head and wrapped his arms around the others neck.

" Gaara, who was the that dude with the long hair…he was staring at you pretty hard."

Gaara looked at Kousuke, " he's someone that doesn't concern you."

Kousuke chuckled, " so you like him."

" Take what I said however you want, just stay away from him." Kousuke chuckled.

" Believe me, I don't like you or Naruto's taste in men." Gaara pushed Kousuke off of him and walked out the room.

Kousuke chuckled as he watched his cousin walk out the room, " they always have men issues…"

It was then that Kyuubi popped his head in the room, and smirked as he watched his little brother rub his butt.

"You were making fun of Gaara again weren't you?"

Kousuke grunted, "you think he would be used to it by now…Kyuubi buy me something!" His mind instantly changing.

Kyuubi frowned, " I don't think so." He closed the door hearing whining as he did.

Neji lay in his bed at eleven, hearing the constant shuffling of feet outside his room. He hadn't found the courage to face Hinata yet, so in his cowardly attempt to avoid her he stayed in his room all morning.

Hearing a knock at the door he raised out his bed, Hinata opened the door and poked her head inside.

" Father said to get out of bed and come eat something." As she was about to close the door Neji got out the bed and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him for a brief moment, nothing but disappointment evident in her eyes.

"Hinata…I..I want to formally apologize for…well for.." She gently grabbed his wrist and smiled at him.

" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to… I'm going over Naruto's later on, come along." He was still a little shocked that she hadn't stuttered, but nodded anyway. With that said Hinata walked out the room with Neji following not far behind.

" I don't think that would be wise."

"Mmm...you may be right. Do what you want, I have things to do today with father, so I might not make it over there."

"What is it you must do today?"

" There is some company business with father I must take care of, enjoy your day or whatever." Hinata rose from her spot and walked out the kitchen heading towards her room, but not before stopping near her fathers study. She knocked on the door.

" Come in."

She opened the door and walked into the room, " good morning father."

" Good morning Hina-chan."

" Father where are we going today?"

" Ah we have some business with another company, the head of the company is turning over his company to his oldest son." She just nodded.

" So I have to dress professional?"

Her father chuckled, " yes you have to dress professional...wake your sister so she may tag along." Hinata nodded and walked out her fathers office and over to her sisters.

Sasuke found himself currently standing in front of Naruto's apartment, staring at the door he hesitantly knocked, waited a couple of minutes, and then knocked again. After several minutes the door opened to reveal Naruto, the said blond smirked at him and leaned against the door. His demeanor was different than usual; usually the blond was a little stiff, more upright and straightened. This person in front of him seemed like a feline, even when he smiled. The way he leaned against the door made the air reek of conceitedness. It was then that he looked at the Naruto's eyes and found that they were not their usual azure blue, but a hazel gold.

" You're Naruto's brother." The said double just chuckled, nodded, and grinned at the raven.

" It took you long enough Uchiha, what gave it away?" Naruto's twin looked at Sasuke and smirked as he continued to lean against the door, then stepping out into the cold air he closed it behind him.

" You and Naruto have different colored eyes." The grin on the twins face instantly darkened, and it was then that Sasuke could see where he and Naruto resembled a lot of each other.

Then he grunted, " not many people pay that much attention to what we look like. So what are you here for Uchiha?"

" To talk to your brother."

"mmmm…well if my name wasn't Kousuke Namikaze-Uzumaki, I would probably let you in..but seeing as it is..." Kousuke looked at him with a dead look, the same look that Naruto continued to give everyone else.

" Look I just want to talk to Naruto."

Kousuke nodded understanding, "that's all good. What you fail to realize though, is that Naruto doesn't want to talk to you."

Sasuke let a frustrated sigh escape through his lips, "I don't have time for this shit. Move aside…" Kousuke held up his hand for Sasuke to stop talking, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Hahah…okay say I were to let you in my brother's apartment…what if he won't listen?"

" Then I'll make him listen."

Kousuke chuckled and smirked at Sasuke, " do you honestly like Naru-nii that much?" Sasuke hesitated, then he nodded slowly.

" Wow, even your brother …well I guess I could…" It was then that the door opened.

" Kou-chan why the hell….why is he here?" Naruto who was now standing at the door, pointed a finger at the youngest Uchiha.

Kousuke smiled, " One. He came to see you, and two… Naru-nii why are you in a towel?" Sasuke just stared at the half naked blond, then he smirked.

" You look good, Naruto."


	6. An Evening to Remember

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters**_

_**Speaking in Korean**_

Speaking regular

_Speaking english_

* * *

Naruto just looked down at the towel wrapped around his waist and blushed, a whiff of cold air making him shiver.

" Jus-Just get in the apartment!" He watched Sasuke smirked as the raven haired boy walked into the apartment after his twin brother. Closing the door he faced them both, both were smirking, one agenda different than the other.

Naruto looked at Kousuke, " why were you talking to the Uchiha?"

" I don't think I have to tell you our conversation, bye Naru-nii." The older twin watched as the younger walked away from the room. He ground his teeth before looking on the younger Uchiha.

" What are you doing here Uchiha?" Naruto watched as the raven haired boy walked over to the couch and sat down, breathing slowly, then finally he looked up.

" You know you could use my name, my first name." Naruto glared at him, then sighed.

" Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Watching Sasuke intently, noting how elegant his eyebrows arched and how his lips were perfectly formed. Noting how Sasuke cheeks were well defined, and how they complimented his pale skin that seemed to glow.

Shaking his head he focused back on the conversation, a now smirking Sasuke looking directly at him. It was then that Kyuubi walked in, one eyebrow cocked as he looked at his younger brother, then he looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"Uhhh…Naru-chan…I know you might wanna explore different ways of experimenting but I don't think that doing this kind of thing with your family around.." Naruto looked at him, a confused face until understanding washed over him.

" K-Kyuubi he was talking to Kousuke and I let him in the house, that's all." Kyuubi smirked and nodded, and as though it could get no better their father walked in and stared at all three.

" Naruto, I know you may be ready to experience…or better yet experiment different ways of sexual pleasure but…" Naruto ran over to his Minato and covered his mouth.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto explained the situation, only after explaining letting his hand fall. Minato chuckled nervously and held his hand out to Sasuke, " well it is nice to meet you Sasuke. Will you be staying long?"

Before the said boy could answer Naruto answered for him, " no he won't."

Sasuke only shook his head, "I honestly came here to apologize to your son for yesterday night. It was uncalled for, and also none of my business." Naruto looked at the raven haired boy stunned.

* * *

**" Were you shocked when he came over?"**

**" I thought that was obvious."**

**" I guess it was."**

**"He confuses me, I guess."**

**"Why?"**

**" I don't honestly know, it not like I hated him. I just found him to be not tolerable at times."**

**" I see."**

**" So I want to talk about your mother."**

**"Sure."**

**" What happened between you two?"**

**" A lot."**

**" You want to elaborate a little."**

**"She hasn't talked to me personally since my sister's death."**

**" You sister was sick isn't that correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"How?"**

**" She had cancer, the second time killed her in a sense."**

**" I thought you said you killed her."**

**" Sometimes I feel as though I did."**

* * *

"Wait, what did you just say?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, forgetting about Kyuubi and his father, who walked out the room.

Sasuke exhaled a frustrated sigh, " I said I came here to apologize. Look dobe I was only angry because, for four years I have been watching you…." Naruto simply stared at him, before smirking.

" Teme you sound like a stalker, anyway is that all you're here for?" Sasuke stood, looking down at Naruto as the blond contemplated on what he should do.

"Dobe, I know you might not want to forgive me…" Naruto looked at him then, he stepped back and walked out the room. Sasuke just stared after him, sitting down on the couch he looked around.

The apartment seemed spacious, the living room held a glass table in the middle, the walls were a cream color which was brought together with the dark brown couches that he was sitting on. The curtains were a soft tan, and alongside the window sat a desktop computer. As he looked to his right he saw the living room ran into the kitchen, which seemed to reflect the living room shade preferences. He smirked to himself imagining Naruto picking out each article of décor, the plates to the rugs, and the furniture.

He was broken of his concentration when he heard a familiar voice, " so you got into the house." Looking up he was met with familiar aqua green eyes.

" Gaara."

The red head just stared into dark gray eyes, " Uchiha." Sitting down next to Sasuke he looked in the same direction as he did.

" You know Naruto is in there panicking."Sasuke looked a little shocked, but soon composed his face and grunted.

"What for?"

Gaara shrugged, " who knows. He was mumbling something about you to Kousuke…" Sasuke only nodded to himself, looking at the wall in front of him.

"Gaara, I apologize for…" An equally pale hand rose up, stopping him from speaking.

" Don't say anymore." Sasuke only nodded.

" Why is Kousuke's eyes a different color from Naruto's."

" Kousuke's eyes never fully developed, so they are light sensitive." Once more Sasuke only nodded, not wanting to mention Kousuke's sudden mood change when he himself had mentioned it.

It was then that Naruto came out the room fully dressed in a pair of gray jogging pants and a white tank top. He looked at Gaara and grunted, and then looked at Sasuke once more. His eyes seemed to soften only a little, smirking to himself he walked over the the raven direction.

" So teme, are you going to explain why you were staring at me while I was in the shower at school." Gaara turned at looked at Sasuke, no emotion on his face as he slowly rose from his spot and left out the room.

" You knew I was there?"

" I know a lot of things, teme." Sasuke rose from his position on the couch and stood in front the other male. Looking down into his blue eyes, his gray ones smirked.

"Go out with me." Naruto suddenly looked away.

" I don't want to answer that...wait what did you say Uchiha?"

" Look dobe, do you want to go out with me …tonight ?" Naruto went rigid, slowly turning to the dark haired teen.

"_**WAE?(1)Aigoo…this kid here!**_" Sasuke stared at Naruto as he spoke in another language.

" Dobe, I don't know what you are saying…" It was then that Kousuke came into the room, headphones around his neck. He looked at Naruto, who was still talking in another language.

Pointing at Sasuke, " why is he speaking Korean…he only does that when he's really surprised. Or shocked, or angry…you know he just.."

Sasuke interrupted, " Um…I just asked him out." Kousuke stopped rambling and smirked.

" Naru-nii just say yes, your balls will gather dust if you keep neglecting your sexual needs."

" KOUSUKE!" The said twin turned around to be met with their father.

"Y-yea…D-Daddy.."

" Don't you daddy me…don't say such things." Kousuke only nodded, looking at Naruto who had finally stopped speaking altogether.

" _**OMO! Hyung**_ …I mean Naru-nii, are you back with us?" Naruto only glared at the other blond, flopping on the tan couch .

" Kousuke, shut up."

" I'm just saying, he isn't bad looking, and he looks like he would be amazing in the bed…ahhha I mean he looks like a decent person…" Their father narrowed his eyes at him, " ahahaha… yea that's what I meant…" Kousuke suddenly went quiet.

Naruto sighed and shook his head at the twin, " I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Sasuke looked over in his direction, a little surprised.

" Are you accepting my apology also." The blond frowned at the mention of it, turning towards Sasuke he answered.

" I-We will see Uchiha…pick me up at seven…and don't be late." With that Naruto rose from his position on the couch and began to walk out the room. He was only stopped by a hand grasping his wrist. He was then turned around where he now faced the raven haired boy.

" Uchiha what the he.." He was stopped when lips touched his. A kiss, yes that's what it was as those lips stayed still before removing themselves, Naruto just simply stared at the Uchiha.

" See you tonight." Sasuke said nothing else as he turned around and left out the door, leaving behind him a room of silence.

Naruto now stared at the wall, slowly his fingers coming up to his lips and touch them. " Naru-nii, he's a keeper." Naruto looked at Kousuke and grunted, yet still his fingers wouldn't move away from his lips. He smiled shortly to himself, before frowning and turning on his brother.

" Never answer my door again!" With that Naruto walked into his room and closed the door, Kousuke turned to his father.

" Dad, I haven't seen Nar..," He stopped.

" Yes son, I haven't seen him smile in a while either..lets see where this goes shall we?" Kousuke nodded.

Naruto awoke to Kousuke packing up some of his clothes, the older twin had taken a brief nap before he had to get ready for his date. Sighing to himself he pondered over the word once more, turning on his side he rested his head in his arms. His eyes then gazed towards Kousuke, who looked in grossed in what he was doing.

" Kousuke what are you doing?" The said twin looked at him and smiled softly.

" I'm putting the dirty clothes I wore in my suitcase, we're leaving today…that is after we go see baa-chan." Naruto just nodded.

Kousuke sighed, " Naru are you gonna come see mom anytime soon?"

Naruto said nothing, this causing Kousuke to sigh within himself. "Naru, she misses you." Again Naruto said nothing, he only looked at his hands.

"YAH!"

Naruto turned to him with a stern expression, " Omo! Who are you screaming at?" Kousuke sighed shrugging his shoulders.

" You can't keep avoiding going...she really does miss you...we miss you."

"I know, I just don't want to see her like that... I'll choose when I go."

Kousuke grunted, " do whatever you want I don't care anymore!" Naruto turned towards Kousuke again, a little shocked at the words.

" W-what do you mean?"

Kousuke sighed, " I don't care anymore naru-chan. Do what the fuck you want, just don't come calling me when your world comes falling apart." Naruto looked wide-eyed at Kousuke.

" Y-Yah! You were just happy a couple of hours ago, what's with the mood change?"

Kousuke just stared at him, waving his hand to say that the conversation was over. He walked out the room suddenly, Naruto just stared. " Aish…who's older! No respect!" Naruto turned away from the door laying on his other side as he stared at his wall.

" You argue with Kousuke?" The sudden voice made him jump a little, looking over his shoulder he saw Gaara leaning against the door.

" It wasn't an argument."

Gaara rose a non-existent brow sitting in a near by computer chair, " what would you call it?"

"Mis-communication about a non-problematic subject."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're an asshole."

Gaara shrugged, " that may be. Doesn't exactly mean that you're still not an idiot, Kousuke is right."

"I don't care if he's right or wrong..."

Gaara didn't press anymore knowing that it would get him nowhere in the situation. He walked out the room silently, leaving Naruto to vent all on his own. Outside his room he could hear Kousuke arguing with their dad about the very situation that had just happened. In the end only hearing the door slam.

It was then that his bedroom door opened, his father walked in without hesitation.

"Kousuke is pretty angry."

"That's different between any other day?"

Minato shook his head and smiled, "Naruto I'm not going to press the subject of you coming back to Korea with us…but I would like you to at least call your mom..she does miss you and she's very sorry for what happened."

Naruto looked at his father, a cold stare in his eyes that made Minato stop mid-sentence. Sighing he only rose from the spot that he once sat in.

"We will be leaving today, call us if you need anything. Okay?" Naruto again said nothing, instead he waited in his room until he heard his father yell that they were leaving. This time itself was around six, which meant he only had an hour to get ready for his date with Sasuke.

He trudged out his room, the smell of Kousuke's hair gel evident throughout the bathroom as he entered. The argument that he and Kousuke had had not been the first, arguments like that happened a lot especially when it came to their mother.

Naruto only shook his head, starting the water and then getting into the shower. The hot spray of water helped him relax, or the amount of relaxing he could do.

Hinata walked out her room and into the quiet hallway making her way into the kitchen, there she saw her father sitting at the table. He glanced at her briefly and nodded, she did the same with a small smile.

" Is there something wrong , Hinata?"

"No father."

"Are you sure, it seems that you have been avoiding Neji." Hinata sighed and looked at her father.

" Father I mean no disrespect when I say this, but the issue between me and Neji is between us. It is not of major concern." Her response shocked him, he chuckled slightly and nodded, watching as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and made her way out the kitchen.

She calmly thought about his apology, and for a brief moment she thought about her response. In truth she was right it was not her that they had offended and beaten, but Naruto. Still even though she said sorry she couldn't find herself to look at her cousin. It was then that the said brunette came from around the corner. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at her, slightly bowing as she did the same.

" Hina…" She held up her hand before continuing to walk on, not wanting to hear his words. Going around the corner, she herself went back into her room. Taking out her cell phone she called Naruto.

The phone rang three times before he answered, " Hina-chan?"

She smiled to herself, " hey Naruto. Are you doing anything?"

" Yeah, Uchiha is coming over to pick me up."

" Pick you up?"

She could hear how he was now hesitant, " yeah he asked me out."

" And you agreed? Wow I-I'm a little surprised, I didn't think you would…"

" Don't say it!"

"hehehe….well go enjoy yourself...I guess."

" Hey…are you okay?" She nodded although she knew he could see."

" Yeah, I was just bored. I'll bother Gaara…"

" I think he went with my brothers to the airport." Again she nodded and ended the conversation, soon after though he phone rang. Looking at the caller ID she sighed in frustration.

" H-Hello?"

"Hinata?"

* * *

**" So how have you been lately?"**

**" Honestly?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I couldn't eat."**

**"Well that certainly isn't healthy."**

**"You think I don't know that man!"**

**" Calm down."**

**" I am calm."**

**"What calms you down?"**

**"She does, when I think of her I eat and it stays down."**

**"Oh she must be important to you Kiba."**

**"Well if I hadn't been such a asshole maybe I could've been with her sooner."**

**" So you're only repenting for you actions because its has gone against you."**

**"I'm fucked up right."**

**" I don't know if you're fucked up or not, only you know that?"**

**" Well then I think I'm fucked up..."**

* * *

Sasuke found himself in front the blonds' door in a matter of thirty minutes that seemed to go by fast. Slowly he raised a fist and knocked on the door. It took five minutes for the blond to answer the door and when he did Sasuke could only stare.

Before him Naruto stood in a pair of black skinny jeans that fit him just right. A black and dark yellow plaid button up shirt, along his wrists were black and yellow bands. His hair was in it's usual messy array.

"Uchiha are you just going to stare at me all night, or all we going to leave." This snapped him out of his daze.

"Dobe."

Naruto grunted, " teme."

"hn. Come on." Naruto stood in his spot for a brief moment, taking in Sasuke's appearance. He wore dark blue jeans with a simple form fitting, black v-neck. Shaking his head slightly he followed Sasuke down the small flight of stairs and towards the only motorcycle in the parking lot. Sasuke handed him a helmet as he mounted the back.

Naruto followed his action, " Uchiha you haven't told me where we are going. I'm not one for surprises." Sasuke made a harsh grunting sound before starting up his bike.

" Well suck it up, I'm not telling you. " Naruto grumbled to himself, all the while grabbing hold of Sasuke's leather jacket that he had just noticed. Naruto sat quietly on the bike as they drove through the streets of Konoha. For some reason the road seemed vacant which was strange since it was only seven in the afternoon.

It was soon after this thought that Naruto found himself in a parking lot of a well known poetry café'. He watched with patience as Sasuke turned off the motorcycle, removing his keys and dismounted the bike. Naruto followed, taking off the helmet as he did.

" A café Uchiha, doesn't really seem your style." Sasuke grunted as he took off his helmet and smirked at the shorter male.

" You'd be surprised." Naruto only nodded following the Uchiha into the medium sized café. Once Naruto walked through the doors there was a smell of vanilla that captured him. The lights were a little dim which reminded him of Paris cafés. As he walked in there was a counter, which held the register and behind that a nice set up to mix different types of smoothies and other drinks. Above that was a menu display.

Without any hesitation Sasuke took hold of Naruto wrist and pulled him towards an empty table. It was near a window which was foggy due to the cold weather outside the building. Around them were tables similar to theirs. Couple alike held hands or talked in hush tones. A table near theirs held a group of teens no older than theirs selves. They held smiles on their faces as they talked among themselves. Towards the front of the café was a small stage, a simple microphone and stool sat there empty handed.

" Uchiha this really doesn't seem like your style."

" You're not the only one with secrets Uzumaki." Again Naruto just found himself nodding. It was then that a waitress came to the table. Smiling at them both she took out a notepad and a pen.

" What would you guys like? OH! I'm Miko I'll be assisting you this evening."

Sasuke only nodded, and Naruto found himself doing the same. " I think I'll have the tomato-mozerella Panini" Sasuke watched as she took down his order than looked at Naruto.

" I'll have the same, and a Americano." She nodded, taking the menu's that were placed on all the tables and walked away. Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, the blond only taking notice we he looked forward.

" What is it?"

Sasuke smirked, " You are really hard to understand."

" Then why try to understand me?

" Because I find you the most interesting, why put up this whole persona."

" Sometimes people want to start a new, Uchiha. Many people aren't like you."

" There are many people like me Uzumaki, people who are disowned by their parents because of their sexual orientation. I'm not any different than anybody else.

" That is true…"

"Why do you pretend to be something that you are not."

Naruto chuckled, " that is where you are wrong Uchiha."

Sasuke scrunched a brow, " what do you mean?"

" You assume that I am not the person that you see when you walk through the halls. When in truth that person in school is very much my personality, the way I am in school is no different that what you see in front of you . The only difference is the dressing manner."

" …" Sasuke could say nothing more, he only looked at the male in front of him. Naruto's blue eyes seeming bigger than usual.

" What are you hiding?"

" I don't think that question needs to be answered."

Sasuke smirked once more, " we have all night Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and displayed a similar smirk on is face.

" That we do, Uchiha."


	7. An Evening to Remember pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its Characters

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke as the food was set in front of them, the dim light around them seemed to make the raven's skin glow. A little smirk graced his face, and soon he looked down at his plate. Taking a small bite he looked up to find Sasuke staring at him. Raising one brow, he asked a silent question.

" Uchiha why ask me out all of a sudden, to tell you the truth you never treated me like others did in school..."

Sasuke smirked, " I find you interesting…to tell you the truth I probably would of asked you out either way it went." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"You say it so freely, what can you possibly see in the soulless shell that is before you?"

Sasuke shook his head, "you don't seem so soulless to me…I just see someone who's scared."

Naruto frowned, "scared."

Sasuke nodded, taking a bite of his Panini before answering. "Yes, scared. Of what, I don't know yet." Still Naruto frowned.

"I'm not scared, or am I. Indeed that might be the case…"

Sasuke chuckled, "why do you sound as if you don't know yourself Dobe?" Naruto frowned and pouted, only a little, but it was enough that Sasuke saw it.

"It's not something I want to talk about."

"Mmm, really? Well then tell me how you and Hinata are such good friends." Naruto looked at Sasuke and shrugged.

" It was like said yesterday, I met her at my mom's boutique... she was so adorable back then." Sasuke rose a brow.

" And Gaara is your cousin?"

Naruto only nodded to answer the question, " is it my turn to ask twenty questions?" Sasuke smirked and nodded.

Naruto repeated the gesture and tapped his chin with his finger, " why do you hang out with those idiots?"

"Because they are the only true friends I have, idiots or not." Naruto shook his head.

"You know everyone lies about something, keep it hidden. Don't you ever wonder about the secrets that they hide, the lies they cover up."

Sasuke shrugged, "isn't lying apart of being human. Isn't that why you lied, because you are human?" Naruto looked offended by the sentence.

"I never lied to you all; you just assumed that I was the way I looked. I don't like getting my other clothes dirty so I wear school clothes."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Dobe are you telling me that you willingly dress like a nerd."

"Everybody has their own perception of what I look like with those clothes on. To you a nerd, to me I'm just a normal person." Sasuke raised an elegant brow as he stared at the boy across from him.

"You can easily call yourself normal..." Naruto nodded taking a sip of water that the waitress had put in front of him while also taking a bite of his Panini afterwards.

" I'm just a normal teen who works for money."

Sasuke shook his head, "you will never be normal."

Naruto thought about it for a split second then frowned, and then he nodded agreeing with Sasuke's words.

"I guess it would seem that way to most people, so I agree with what you're saying. But the truth is your words won't change my thought process…that's why people hide things it's only natural."

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess you're right to some degree."

" How can you disagree, tell me do your friends know of your living situation. Do they know of the fact that you have been disowned by the very father that took part in making you." Sasuke stopped thinking for a brief moment and looked at Naurto with a stern look on his face.

" How can you possibly know about that?"

" I know everything about you Uchiha, probably better than you think you have me figured out." Again Naruto took another sip of his water, while running his hands through his hair briefly.

Sasuke continued to stare, " and before you go blaming Hinata and Gaara they didn't tell me. Neither did your brother." Again Sasuke was stunned.

"Have you been spying on me Uzumaki?" Naruto chuckled at the statement.

"You would have liked that wouldn't you…if I did anyway? I know what I know because I know it, it's that simple. Shouldn't you worry about more difficult things to figure out?"

Sasuke grunted, "Like what?"

"Well for the fact that I'm not someone to exactly go out with someone I barely talk to, so why did I come out with you tonight."

Sasuke, " hn."

" That's not exactly a word now is it?"

"hn."

"hahaha…wow..the first time I heard that it was from Itachi you seem to pick up his bad habits." For some reason the mention of Itachi made Sasuke's anger rise from nowhere.

"What is your relationship with my brother?"

"We dated."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "what."

Naruto smirked, "I'm kidding. I needed a job and he gave it to me, simple as that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto through squinted eyes, not believing his words in the slightest but still he decided to drop the subject. So he continued to stare at the blond, as the blond also did to him. No words seemed to be needed, as though they both were asking quiet questions that were getting answered in silence.

"I want to see you smile more?"

"Do you?" Sasuke coughed a little at his question when in return caused Naruto to chuckle slightly.

"Yes, I think your smile would be beautiful."

Naruto nodded, "sure."

"I'm serious dobe."

Naruto frowned, "look here teme. The first couple of times I ignored being called dobe now it's just getting on my nerves."

Sasuke smirked, " hit a nerve did I. Well that's exactly why you are indeed a dobe." Naruto grumbled under his breath which caused Sasuke to chuckle at his childish acting.

"What ever teme." Sasuke smirked taking another bite of his sandwich, looking towards the front of the café where there was a small stage. A dim light appeared, showing a red headed woman in a black long sleeved dress. She smiled under the dim lighting, place her lips above the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I am the owner of this café. Today, like every night we hold poetry nights where anyone can sign up speak. Tonight we have one of our regulars who will start us off." She continued to talk, all the while Naruto looked at Sasuke who stared at the stage.

"How…"

" I figured that since you liked Edgar Allen Poe, you would enjoy something non-commercial." With that said Sasuke said no more as a boy, around their age walked up to the stage. His hair was black and choppy, his skin looking a little darkened under the light. He raised his hands as if he were going to shoot someone.

Naruto continued to look at Sasuke for a brief moment, slowly he turned his attention towards the stage. Looking at the boy that stood before them, he listened intently as the boy began to speak.

"BOOM! The sound of determination takes over

Blinding fate and screaming a betrayal

I know no wrongs in the eyes of fear

Take apart my heart and before you will

Be the never ending streams of oil that I have

Inked onto paper. My skin is nothing but tin

When I scream it sounds hollow, burying my thoughts

I don't know who determination is….1, 2, 3, 4

Are these numbers, or days I have left

5,6,7,8 are these number, or countless

Of attempts that have gotten me nowhere

BOOM! I don't know who determination is,

Numbers have no meaning and countless

Attempts of running in circles have gotten

Me nowhere. Betrayal knows my name well.. Thank you."

The boy walked off the stage, behind his steps the constant sound of applause could be heard. The woman appeared on the stage once more and smiled.

" Thank you for sharing, okay our next person is Uzumake Naruto. He's new so lets give him a round of applause." Naruto stared at the woman for a brief moment, wondering if maybe she had said his name by accident, or perhaps there was another person by that name.

"Dobe she called you."

" How the hell did my name get….TEME!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

" I did no such thing, are you going to go or not?" Naruto began to grumble once more, slowly moving out of his seat and walked towards the stage. Climbing the stairs that seemed to go on forever he made it to the microphone. Looking into the crowd he bowed slightly.

" Well, this was un-expected due to a certain teme…but I guess I can freestyle a poem." Sasuke looked at Naruto intently, his eyes lowered for a brief moment as if he were looking for a certain character, a emotion. Once the blond looked up Sasuke froze in his seat, his blue eyes were intense and held swirls of emotion that could be explained.

Sasuke listened as Naruto began, "My mother told me she cried at the

time of my birth. Before her stood life,

holding a gun to her stomach as he

shot me with reality.

Her wound bled the truths of my

understanding that life would be

hard for me.

He pulled the gun away from her

and said 'Now your child will know hardship'

She will have to work hard, she will know hate,

she will know loneliness and when she thinks

that life is too much the lonely angel will be

by her side waiting.

Society is his lover. Did you know that she willingly

chokes the throats of babies and yells 'YOU WILL NOT MAKE IT!BECOME A NOBODY!' So as i walk done gray streets painted with

the cold blue bodies of nobodies, I cry and shake my head.

'Why did you listen?'Society is heartless, she screams in your

ear at every term she gets. She whispers, grins at the curve of your ear

Its a brain teaser gone wrong, cause now you don't know

what's better living or living in reality. Cement under your feet

turns to quicksand you are drowning, we are drowning, I am drowning

Life put a gun to my mothers stomach, he pulled the trigger and shot

me with reality. He murdered easy living so now I know what it means

to feel cold. To have no water, to want to know what it feels like in other

houses that have heat and electricity. Please explain to me what it means

to have a home. I truly want to know, when he shot me

'HOME' was not a phrase he said I should know. You shall become

a gypsy to your own city, let the cement be your floor.

Three times I saw Life pull the trigger as he killed my sister and two little

brothers, pumping their veins with the truths that I had to learn and see.

He stood before my mother as she held us tight and laughed.

Society crouched before us patting our head, and caressing our necks.

'Your children shall know pain! We will let them see, they shall not know easy living.

And when it gets to hard a lonely angel

will appear.' But when the angel did appear, he smiled and pulled the bullet

from my chest and said, ' you have suffered long enough. Smile, why

are you letting them win. They are still choking you, breathe! Breathe!Breathe!

Now live!'..." When Naruto's lips stopped moving he was silent, and so was the café for a brief moment before everyone started to clap. Naruto looked up, bowing slightly before walking off the stage and towards Sasuke who looked and was speechless. The simply sat in his seat without words, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked at the raven haired boy.

" Are you satisfied."

Sasuke rose a brow, "very." And once more it was quiet, both returning to eating their sandwiches. Twenty minutes went by before Naruto opened said a word.

"She died."Sasuke looked confused as the words came out of Naruto's mouth.

" you wanted to know something about me, I once had a sister, but she passed away some years ago." There was no expression on Sasuke's face, he simply nodded and once more both returned to their sandwiches until it was time for them to go.

In all honesty Sasuke wasn't expecting an answer when he asked the question. It was more of an open statement that he somehow knew the answer too, so it came as a little shock when Naruto answered with such a straight forward face.

"You had a sister... and she died?" Naruto nodded taking another sip of the liquid inside his cup.

"Yes."

Sasuke frowned, "were you two close?"

Naruto frowned and looked at Sasuke, his eyes suddenly cold. "Yes we were, very much like how me and Kousuke are close... my mother blames me for her death."

"Blames you?..."

Naruto nodded, "…well enough of this talk….you ready to leave?"

Sasuke nodded and rose from his seat, waiting for Naruto to do the same they both found themselves staring at each other when Naruto finally did so. Walking out of the café they once more mounted Sasuke's motorcycle, the roaring of the engine making Naruto smirk a little to himself as he put the helmet on and held on to Sasuke's waist.

Naruto wasn't oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was taking his time as he drove the blond back to his house, and in all honesty the blond really didn't mind. The air was chilled, and he somehow felt warm against the back of the raven haired boy. Once the arrived at the apartment complex Sasuke dismounted his bike along with Naruto and walked him to his steps. Naruto turned around one he realized the Sasuke had stopped following him.

"You're not walking me to my door?"

Sasuke smirked, "not this time dobe…I'll see you at school." Naruto only nodded walking up his steps, only to stop and look back at Sasuke once more. The said raven rose a dark brow and looked at Naruto with a questioning look.

" What dobe." Naruto frowned, his face once more becoming that blank expression that he was so used to seeing at school.

"I had fun tonight... thank you for taking me out." With that he walked up the rest of the steps without looking back. Sasuke hearing the door close walked to his bike, mounted it, and drove home.

* * *

**" So Neji how are you and your cousin?"**

**" She has chosen to ignore me."**

**" Do you blame her?"**

**" Not really, it is not surprising that she had secrets that she kept from me."**

**" Are you hurt, because she hid her true self from you."**

**"Yes."**

**" Have you tried talking to her."**

**" There have been moments, but she just tells me to leave her be."**

**"Maybe you should make her listen?"**

**" I don't think that would help."**

**"Why not?"**

**" Because I have messed up abundantly, but I also feel very much betrayed by her masks."**

**" Maybe this is something that you should talk to her about."**

**"Maybe, if fate allows it."**

* * *

Closing the door behind him as he walked it the light suddenly turned on and leaning against the wall stood Itachi. Holding the famous Uchiha smirk on his face he looked at Sasuke, " so how did it go."

Sasuke grunted, " it went."

Itachi chuckled, "he's interesting isn't he. When I first met him he held this coldness in his eyes that Kousuke didn't seem to like..."

Sasuke shrugged trying not to pay attention to anything the older Uchiha was saying. "They really aren't anything alike."

Itachi chuckled, "on the contrary they are exactly alike. It's just for right now Naruto has lost sight of what happiness is."

" How did you meet him?"

" Well I met his brother when I took the trip to Seoul that one year, we ended up sharing a table at a café and started talking. He is quite and interesting person, when I came back to Japan we often kept in touch, it was four years ago that he asked me of this favor."

"Favor?"

"Well it seemed that their sister had passed away, Naruto was, dare I say heartbroken and he asked if I would watch over him when he came to Japan...I agreed."

"I see."

" I didn't want to ask more about the situation, and since Kyuubi rarely asked things of me I thought this was the most that I could do. So I cosigned on his apartment until he could claim himself, and gave him a job as the starting entertainment at my club, along with cleaning." Sasuke just nodded as he listened to his brother's words.

Sasuke once again said nothing as he walked into his room, "I want him." Itachi nodded but knew Sasuke could not see him since his back was turned, closing the door behind him once he said that simple statement.

Kiba found himself looking at his phone, he hadn't talked to Hinata since the incident with Naruto and it seemed that she was also ignoring Neji. Which to Kiba seemed hard since they lived in the same house, breathing in slowly he pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Hinata's number. It rang three times before someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello… Kiba?" Kiba was shocked, her voice sounded steady and she didn't seem to be stuttering.

"Hey..H-Hinata."

There was a small chuckle; it was soft and made Kiba smile to himself. "You're starting to sound like me. Why did you call?"

Kiba hesitated, "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

Her voice becoming serious, "why are you apologizing to me? I am not the one you pretty much teased and tortured?" Kiba breath hitched as he heard the acid in her voice, it seemed that she was still angry as something told him she would.

" I-If I had known who he was I would…"

There was a long sigh on the other end, "it doesn't matter who he is…he is still a person, it doesn't matter how much money he has…look I have to go so bye." With that there was a click from the other end, Kiba just found himself staring at the cell phone in shock.

"Dammit!" He tossed the cellular device somewhere on his bed and threw his head on his pillow sighing. He turned on his stomach, he could feel the his stomach wanting to relieve itself, he breathed slowly trying to control his thoughts. He was okay, he could keep his dinner down, he could do this. This sutra lasting all but three minutes before he ran to his personal bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**" So I heard from you mother that its gotten worse."**

**" Her definition of worse is different than mines."**

**" What is your definition?"**

**"Me dying."**

**" I see, can you tell me why you think its gotten worse."**

**" I think its because I don't think I'm good enough."**

**" You're not good enough."**

**" Yeah...I feel like I'm not good enough for her."**

**"Kiba...I don't think that's true. **

**" Of course you don't, that's why you work here."**

* * *

Hinata sighed as she hung up the phone, laying her head against the bed she looked up at her ceiling. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked at the caller id, smiling to herself as she answered.

"Hello, Naruto?"

There was a slight intake and air before the monotone voice responded, "Hinata, I went out with Uchiha tonight." Hinata eyes went wide as she looked at the ceiling.

"And what happened?"

"I had a nice time." She sighed to herself scared the boy would say something in the opposite direction of being fine.

"Well isn't that good, it's not like you don't like him back right?"

Naruto sighed, hearing this made Hinata giggle slightly.

"That is hardly the point here Hina-chan." Hinata only nodded, smiling as he used the surname.

"Whatever Sasuke is doing, I commend him." Naruto grunted from the other end, they talked like that for what seemed like forever. Hinata making occasional sly comments and Naruto grunting them off as he focused on other stuff. Before they knew it, it was past midnight saying their good nights the both hung up the phone.

Hinata sighed once more, pushing herself up from her bed she walked out her room and to their garden. She sat on the concrete bench looking at the bright moon. The air was cold and she suddenly felt something being wrapped around her shoulders, looking up Neji nodded before taking his hand off the sweater he placed on her.

He turned to walk, biting her lip she looked at the moon again. " Neji-san…?"

Neji halted with one foot in the door, "yes Hinata-chan?"

She patted the empty seat next to her, "come sit with me." He hesitated but did as told, sitting next to his younger cousin as she looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it, the moon I mean." Neji nodded. Hinata smiled, taking her hand and bringing it to Neji's head, slowly running her fingers through the brown strands.

Neji looked at her, "do you remember when we were smaller and my mother took us to a fashion show. I was scared because I thought I would get lost." Her hand continuously ran through his hair as he himself looked to the sky.

"I remember, if I'm correct you started crying and I told you to play with my hair since it usually made you feel better." Hinata giggled, her hand suddenly stopped.

"That was the day that this became a bad habit. It wasn't soon after that show that I met Naruto, he and Kousuke were so adorable. I had never seen such eyes like theirs." Neji just looked at his cousin; this was the longest she had talked to him since the day they talked in the kitchen.

"Why are you suddenly bringing this up?"

She smiled, looking up at the moon. "I wonder also, you know I really do miss his smile." Neji listened to the way she talked about Naruto.

"Hinata were you …" She looked at him, the moon showing her smile as clear as the sun would in that moment.

"Oh, it seems I've made myself known. There was a time I was yes, it was more of an infatuation really but now he's more like a brother to me." Hinata suddenly rose from her spot, inhaling deeply she began to walk away.

She stopped at the door, "are you going to stay right there…come inside Neji-san." Shaking his head he did as told from the younger female, closing the door behind him. They began to walk down the hall toward their individual rooms.

Hinata stopped at her door, and Neji mimicked her action. "If you hurt him again…"

Neji only looked down, "I understand Hinata-san…

She nodded, "good…get some rest…Neji-kun." Neji looked up suddenly, watching as she walked into her room and closed the door.

_**Monday**_

Naruto found himself walking to school, not that he minded he rather enjoyed the peace that he was accompanied with the cool of October. The silence was soon interrupted as a loud engine stopped beside him. Knowing exactly who it was he kept walking, determined to finish his morning as normal as he usually would.

"Oi..dobe you're just going to keep walking?"

"If I were to arrive with you the school would be hectic and it will only be more trouble for me." Sasuke slowly followed on his motorcycle.

"I thought you didn't care what people think."

"I don't, but I do care about my safety and my quiet life that would be interrupted if I arrived with you."

"Dobe, get on the bike. I'll just tell them to fuck off."

Naruto grumbled, "I don't need your protection." Sasuke smirked.

"Struck a nerve, huh….look dobe we're going to be late so why don't you just get on." Naruto looked at his watch and realized that Sasuke was right. Grumbling once more he grabbed the helmet that was handed to him and mounted the bike.

"Hold on." Naruto snorted and took hold of Sasuke waist, and electric shock going through both of them as he did so. Sasuke hesitated before starting the bike up and driving towards the schools parking lot. It took all but fifteen minutes by motor; Naruto quickly dismounted the bike and headed to the school quick to make sure no one saw him.

Sasuke chuckled as he watched the cute blond walk quickly into the school. Taking off his own helmet Sasuke put it under his left arm and started to walk towards the school, only to be stopped Neji and Gaara.

"Why is my cousin blushing, and speed walking into the school?" Gaara stared expressionless at Sasuke who only shrugged.

"Uchiha what exactly are you intentions with my cousin."

Sasuke chuckled, "you starting to sound like an over-protective mother." Gaara growled at the statement.

"I want an answer."

Sasuke looked at Gaara and smirked, "I plan to make the blond mine." Gaara stared at Sasuke for a brief moment, and then smirked the next. In truth scaring bother Sasuke and Neji with his next words.

"If you hurt Naruto I will personally castrate you and sell your dick on ebay." Sasuke grunted and continued to walk into the school.

Gaara turned to Neji, "Hyuuga you've been quiet…" Neji only looked up and shook his head, implying that nothing was wrong.

Sasuke shrugged, "don't we have practice today?" Neji nodded.

"Coach wants us to go over the new plays for the games coming up."

"Hn." Neji chuckled.

"That's your response every time I tell you what we have to do at practice." Sasuke shrugged as he parted ways with both Gaara and Neji and walked into his first period. Like usual Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be seen (fondling dolphins no doubt), and like usual the class fondled with the name calling of Naruto who sat quietly. That is all but Sakura who just sat in her seat staring at the blond with a lost expression.

Sasuke grimaced looking at the other classmates before he took his seat, " didn't I tell you dumb asses before to stop hassling the kid?" Saying this in a low, menacing voice the students whispered among themselves and sat in their seats talking among friends soon forgetting the blond.

Sitting down the raven haired boy looked at the blond locks he was left staring at. It seemed the Naruto had made no intention on acknowledging him in school, smirking to himself he slowly let his fingers trace the back of Naruto 's neck. The blond instantly froze, making Sasuke smirk as he continued with his ministrations. Then letting his fingers travel into the blonds golden locks he sensually caressed his scalp.

Naruto grunted, " can you please refrain from touching me in school."

Sasuke smirked, " hn. Are you saying that I am allowed to touch you out of school, dobe?"

Naruto said nothing, then snidely he commented back. " Can you refrain from touching me period?" Sasuke chuckled darkly as he let his fingers glide down Naruto's neck once more.

" I think that is impossible, I have already decided that I want you for myself."

This time it was Naruto's time to chuckle darkly, turning around his blue eyes suddenly becoming darker. " Do you think you can handle me Uchiha?" Sasuke suddenly found himself wanting to be sucked in the dark blue pools. Smirking Naruto turned around.

Leaning forward Sasuke nipped Naruto's ear, "I like a challenge…"

Naruto only smirked to himself before pulling his expressionless mask on his face as the teacher walked in. Sasuke pulled back in his seat and faced the front, the other people in the class following suit as he did so.

For Naruto lunch didn't seem to come fast enough in his book. Leaving out of his fifth period class he made his way quickly to the roof. As always Hinata and Gaara were already there eathing the lunch as casually talking. Hinata looked up when she heard the door open, smiling his patted next to her. Taking the signal he sat down placing his books next to him.

Gaara looked at Naruto with a bored expression, "did you kiss the Uchiha?"

Naruto went bugged eyed, "NANI!"

Hinata giggled at the blonds reaction, "since I know that the answer is 'no' by you expression... Naruto why don't you tell him.."

Naruto shook his head, "no…no we didn't."

Gaara rose an non-existent brow as he studied his cousin long. "Are you telling me that Uchiha didn't try to make a move on you?"

Naruto nodded, "that's why I am saying."

"Bullshit."

Naruto looked at his cousin and frowned, "how come?"

Gaara looked at Hinata who nodded, "you cannot be serious."

"I am, he didn't touch me. We went to a café, listened to poetry, talked and he took me home." Gaara for the first time since Naruto and Hinata knew him look shocked.

"hn…I guess the Uchiha has sense after all."

Naruto grunted, "that didn't stop him today."

Hinata looked at Naruto with interest, "what happened today?"

"In first period he nipped my ear among other things…"

Gaara stared at Naruto, then smirked. "So it starts."

Naruto frowned, " what's that supposed to mean?" Gaara didn't respond, just looked at the sky.


	8. Twists and Turns

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or it's characters.**

* * *

Naruto was happy to hear the last bell ring, walking to his locker he opened it quickly. Trying to stuff all the unwanted books in his locker as soon as possible before Sasuke could find him. In actuality the blond had no idea why he was trying to leave so quickly, it wasn't as if he hadn't accepted the challenge that was given to him. Shaking his head he placed the last text book in his locker, closing the metal closet door he jumped when he saw Sasuke.

Smirking Sasuke leaned against the said locker, " did I scare you dobe?"

Naruto frowned and walked past the Uchiha, " stop calling me that! And no you did not, now if you would excuse me I'm going home." His wrist was then grabbed, turning around he looked at the young Uchiha.

" I have practice, but afterwards I'm coming over your house." Naruto nodded slowly, and then suddenly shook his head.

"Did you just invite yourself over?"

Sasuke continued to smirk, " yes. See you then Dobe." It was then that Sasuke suddenly leaned in close to his ear, and like earlier in the day licked the outer shell of it.

Naruto jumped and quickly pulled his hand out of Sasuke's and walked out the school building. He didn't get far before he was confronted by Kiba, sighing inwardly he attempted to go around the brunette but he was just intercepted.

" What can I do for you?"

" You can't do anything fucking twerp!"Naruto blinked a few times before he nodded and walked around the brunette again. Shaking his head as he walked out the school gates and down the sidewalk towards his apartment.

Hearing running steps he stopped and turned around to see Kiba running his way. " Hey! Uzumaki, wait up."

Naruto cursed himself, because deep inside something told him that he didn't want to be apart of whatever Kiba was about to say. Yet he stopped anyway and turned around in time to see Kiba stop in front of him. The brunette was breathing heavy which seemed odd to Naruto since the boy was on the football team.

* * *

**" So we haven't talked in a while Naruto."**

**"I've been busy."**

**"I see."**

**"Yes."**

**" So have you talked to your mother yet."**

**" I don't feel as though I'm ready to forgive her."**

**"I see."**

**" So how are your friends then."**

**" They are both occupied with other people, its quite annoying that are lives aren't as quiet as they were before."**

**" You don't seem to enjoy people all that much."**

* * *

"Yes, what do you need with me?" Kiba looked at him and then began to shift on his feet, scratching the back of his head he looked at the blond.

" I know…I know I kinda don't have the right to ask ya this.."

Naruto cocked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest, the action making his pants ride up all the more. " Then why are you asking me?"

Kiba growled at the comment, then once more started to fidget. "I-Can- What I mean to say it…"

Naruto sighed, turning around he began to walk again. Kiba looked astonished, "CANYOUTALKTOHINATACAUSE'SHESNOTTALKINGTOME!"Naruto stopped walking at the sudden announcement and chuckled. Turning around to face the other teen he groaned at the expression on his face.

" Look if Hinata doesn't want to talk to you then there is nothing that I can really do."

Kiba panicked, " seriously aren't you like her best friend…can't you like tell her to talk to me."

Naruto grinned a little, " just because I can doesn't mean that I will. Hinata will talk to you when she feels ready, she isn't one to keep grudges." With those words Naruto turned back around and headed for his apartment.

"For that matter, I believe she shouldn't talk to you at all..."

Kiba started to fidget at his words, " I can understand that...," He stated quietly as he watched the blond walk onward to his destination

Walking up the steps and then closing the door behind him as he walked in, Naruto gave thanks to his humble home as he walked towards his bedroom. He sighed as he flopped on the bed, looking at his ceiling he pulled out his cell phone that was in his pants pocket. Going into his contacts he looked at his brothers number, wondering if the teen had cooled down yet. Tapping his screen lightly he began to hear ringing on the other end. Rising off the bed as it still rang he began to exchange his school clothes for a pair of jersey shorts and a right tank top.

"Hello, naru-chan?"

Naruto smirked, " ah so he finally answers his phone."

" What do you want Naru-chan?" The voice sounded irate which only made Naruto want to chuckle.

"Kou-chan you can't really be mad at me?"

There was a frustrated sigh from the other end, " no Naru-chan I'm not mad but I just don't understand why you won't talk to mom, or for that matter come home."

" I have already told you that I am comfortable here, this has been home for me for a while now, and although my life may not be perfect I am perfectly fine with it."

"But Naru..."

Naruto sighed as he flopped on his bed once more, " Kousuke it isn't as simple as that."

"Are you mad that Naruko died?"

Naruto again sighed hearing the strained tone in his twins voice, " Kou-chan it's not only because she died…look stop worrying about that for the moment."

The was a brief pause on the other end of the phone, "mmm…okay Naru-chan so why did you call me."

Naruto sighed thankful the other teen had dropped the subject, " I don't know Kou…I just wanted to hear your voice."

" HA! Now I know something is wrong with you, does this have something to do with that Sasuke guy."

Naruto sighed again, something that he found he had been doing a lot lately. " I guess you could say that."

" hahah…Naru-chan why do you sound so defeated."

" This Uchiha doesn't back down."

" I thought knowing Itachi would of taught you that Naru-chan." The voice chuckled on the other end making the blond roll his eyes . " Oh! So how did the date go? Did you kiss him? Did you do more than kiss? Oh! Is he good in bed?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Kou-chan it was just a date, he didn't even make a move."

"Oh, that sounds boring Naru-chan." Kousuke really did sound disappointed that there wasn't any juicy news to be told. " So what did you guys do?"

" He took me to a café, and it was poetry night so he signed me up to perform."

"….sounds….BORING!" Naruto chuckled at the other twin.

" Really, I thought it was kind of nice….it wasn't too much and he didn't even try to fondle me or anything."

"Sounds like you really like this guy Naru-chan."

Naruto smiled to himself, knowing that no one could see. " Naru-chan are you smiling to yourself?" Naruto cursed to himself, as his twin began to chuckle.

" I-I don't know what you are talking about, it was simply a nice evening that I had."

"Uh huh…and I would be wrong if I said that he's probably coming over there today right." Again Naruto cursed to himself.

"He invited himself."

"uh huh, of course he did."

Naruto grumbled to himself, changing the subject quick to something else. He and his twin began to talk about what he was doing in Seoul, it was in this conversation that seemed to last for two hours that they talked about the upcoming designer clothes that Kousuke would be bringing out with their mother. Naruto only nodded and hummed to himself as he Kousuke talked about the upcoming photo shoots, and also the runway he would be having in the beginning of spring for the new collection.

" Naru…are you even listening." Naruto was going to respond but upon hearing his doorbell he stopped mid-sentence.

" Hey, Kou I'm hanging up now okay."

"(1) WAE! HYUNG HYUNG!" Naruto clicked the end button and turned off his phone knowing the twin would call back just to annoy him. Walking to the door he sighed heavily, to say the least he wasn't surprised when he opened the door and Sasuke stood there smirking.

"Aren't you going to invite me in dobe?"

* * *

**"Hinata-san, how are you?"**

**"The same as usual."**

**"I see."**

**"How have you been controlling your anger?"**

**"Fine for now, I've taken up reading again."**

**" Why did you stop in the beginning?"**

**" Well being my fathers daughter I don't get to do a lot of things anymore."**

**"Mmm, well I want to talk about this boy that you like."**

**"Oh what about him."**

**"By the description you've given to me before he seems rather odd for your taste."**

**"Were you going to say dumb."**

**" No those were not going to be my exact words, but he does seem...like I said odd."**

**" I like him for reasons..."**

* * *

Hinata and Gaara sat in the red heads room doing homework, this was a usual habit. The vibrating of the raven haired girls phone could be heard, sighing for the sixth time Hinata clicked the end button making Gaara chuckle.

" Why don't you just answer him?"

" Because I don't want to talk to him."

Gaara raised a non-existent brow at her, " well that's a lie if I ever heard of one." Hinata grunted and continued to do her homework. Once again her phone started to vibrate and before she could click the end button Gaara grabbed it.

In his usual monotone voice he answered, "hello, Kiba..yea she's right here." Hinata growled and snatched the phone from the said red head who then walked out the room.

"Hello, Hinata?"

Hinata sighed, " yes Kiba…I'm here what can I do for you?"

There was a brief pause before Kiba asked his question, which in return put Hinata in a frozen state in which she also stayed in until Gaara came back in. He looked at Hinata, then stared at the phone hearing the low voice of Kiba calling her name and saying something along the lines of him killing her.

"Hinata what is wrong with you?"

"K-K-Kiba a-a-asked…"

Gaara growled, " what?!"

Hinata blushed and looked the other way, " he asked me out."

Gaara smirked, " well did you answer him."

Hinata's eyes went wide, " oh!" Putting the phone back to her ear she spoke into the device, " Kiba? Are you serious…serious about what you said?"

" Um..yea…I figured that if I wanted you to see that I was serious about the whole Uzumaki thing..then I could at least take you out to dinner and explain my actions." Hinata simply stared at Gaara and nodded to Kiba's words as though he could sincerely see her.

"Yes."

"W-What?!"

Hinata smiled a little, " yes I will go out with you. How about Friday, pick me up at seven?"

"Y-what…I mean y-YES definitely yes…Friday…Friday right?"

Hinata giggled, " yes Kiba Friday."

"Okay Fr-Friday." Hinata smiled and clicked the end button, she then started to roll around the red heads bed, the said red head looked at her like she had completely lost her mind.

"I take it you're going."

"YES!YES!YES!YES!" Gaara rolled his eyes and closed his school books, pulling out his phone he speed dialed Naruto's number, glaring at his phone when he got the blond's answering machine.

Leaving a short message he clicked his phone and turned towards the still rolling raven haired girl on his bed. " Get off you soft spoken delinquent , you are messing up my sheets." Hinata suddenly stopped rolling and nodded in apology.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

Gaara grunted, " you didn't even want to talk to ole' lover boy to begin with…"

Hinata snorted softly sticking her tongue out at her best friend, " that's not the point Gaara. The point is that he finally asked me to go out!' She giggled again grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it closely.

Gaara snorted, " the boy is a complete idiot next to your cousin and Sakura."

Hinata shrugged still holding the pillow, " he's my idiot."

Gaara smirked, " I thought that was Naruto at one time?" Hinata suddenly froze and the threw the pillow at Gaara.

Pout she walked over to Gaara and light pinched his cheeks, and action she always did when they were younger. " I figured out my feelings for Naruto a long time ago, I was young and confused." Gaara chuckled and nodded as she suddenly sat down in his lap, another action that was familiar to both Gaara and Naruto.

" I really like him Gaara, so support me on this one." Gaara nodded, Hinata then smiled kissing the red head on his cheek and going back to her laying position on the bed.

" Lovesick puppies are the worst." Rubbing his cheek where he was kissed.

* * *

Naruto nodded slowly as he watched as the raven haired boy walked into the apartment and took his place on the couch. Closing the door behind him he stood looking at the Uchiha with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, " I thought I made that obvious dobe. I want you." Naruto unfazed by the words continued to glower at the younger Uchiha.

" I'm not joking Sasuke, and what was with all that today?"

Sasuke smirk stayed in place, but somehow continued to get wider. "Aren't you the one the accepted my challenge with that little smirk of yours today?" It was then that Sasuke rose from his sitting position and walked over to the blond, who, when he got to close stepped backward.

" I think you have become confused, I do not like you in that way Uchiha. I simply want to live in the peaceful environment that I …"

His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips. His eyes opening wide as the chapped lips began to move against his still ones. Sasuke becoming annoyed from the non-reactant blond ground his hips. This causing a gasp to escape Naruto's lips, in return giving Sasuke full opportunity to explore the warm cavern. It was then that Naruto closed his eyes giving into the warm feeling that overcame his body, he could feel the smirk of the raven as he started to kiss back.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he began to nip at the now pink swollen lips. They pulled away suddenly both breathing hard, and when Naruto looked up at the raven he had the same smirk on his lips as ever.

Naruto smirked, pulling the raven in for another short brief kiss before pushing his softly away. " What do you want from me Uchiha?"

"Smile…I want to make it where you only ever smile for me." The smirk that Naruto held on his face disappeared as the words left Sasuke's lips.

He looked away, " eleven."  
Sasuke looked confused, "what dobe?"

Naruto looked at him and pouted, "stop calling me that! And I mean I get off at eleven today..come pick me up I want to show you something." Sasuke smirked again causing Naruto to blush slightly, getting closer to the blond again he pulled his chin up and kissed him lightly.

"What did you come here for Uchiha, you never told me?"

Sasuke chuckled, " stubborn all the way through…I came to kiss you of course." Naruto looked at him with a calm expression before shaking his head.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, " really."

Sasuke smirked, " of course. Uchiha's always claim what's theirs, but I figured if I were to kiss you in the hallway at school that would've been unsatisfactory for you."

Naruto nodded, Sasuke swooped down again kissing the blond before heading towards the door. Hand on the knob he turned towards the still shocked blond, " I'll see you at eleven then." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, watching as the raven haired boy left the apartment.

Sighing to himself he flopped on his couch, taking his phone out his pocket he turned it on, rolling his eyes when he saw he had seventeen voice mails messages from Kousuke. Chuckling he simply deleted them all, stopping when he got to Gaara's message. Clicking listen he put the phone to his ear.

_~Naruto I don't like it when your phone is off, anyway Hinata is going out with Kiba Friday..bye~_

Naruto looked at his phone for a few minutes, chuckling at how awkward his cousin could be. Sighing once more he threw his head against the soft cushions of the couch.

" This is starting to turn into one of those teen movies."

**_*Later that Night*_**

Sasuke found himself walking up to his brothers club, his black leather jacket keeping him warm from the cold October air. He shivered only when a gust of wind blew his way, nipping at the tip of his nose and ears. He walked around back, coming into the club from the backdoor entrance. As usual the club was overly heated due to the montage of bodies rubbing against each other to the music being played. Sasuke walked towards the bar, seeing Deidara behind it. The said blond smiled at him once he saw the youngest Uchiha sit down.

" Sasu-chan, un!" Sasuke only nodded in his direction as he continued to look around the club.

"Are you looking for someone, teme?" The said raven haired boy shivered as warm air hit the back of his neck.

Turning around in the uprising chair, he was more than appreciative of what he saw. That is to say that Naruto was truly dressed for the cold weather.

The blond smirked as Sasuke looked him up and down. Tonight the blond wore dark blue skinny jeans, decorated with a silver chain that hung from the belt loops, his well lean frame being covered by an oversized sweater that seemed to hang off his shoulders, revealing the tanned skin. A little eye-liner was seen, which only made Sasuke lose himself deeper into the blonds eyes.

"Sasu-chan, you're drooling un!" There was a sharp giggle from the bartender as Sasuke blinked hard and wiped the string of saliva.

Looking up at Naruto; the blond seemed amused by his reaction. "Do I look that good Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, "good enough to eat." Sasuke licked his lips.

Naruto chuckled, "come on Uchiha. We have somewhere to go." Sasuke nodded, as he followed the blond out into the cold fall air, the sharp wind once more attacking him. Both boys walked to the raven's motorcycle, that even in the lamp lightening, looked as though it was immortal in stature.

Mounting the bike Naruto immediately held onto Sasuke's waist. The raven inwardly smirked to himself as he looked over his shoulder. "Where are we going dobe?"

Naruto frowned, " I told you to stop calling me that….and we are going to Konoha's cemetery." Sasuke looked shocked for a moment, but this was only a second and he soon nodded and started the motorcycle.

The ride to say most was silent, neither one spoke. Although what could truly be said? Sasuke had a dear feeling that he would never forget this night. And in truth he was a little anxious to get to their destination, fully knowing why they were going there.

Yet, to say that this didn't catch him off guard would truly be a lie. He didn't think the blond would show him this much so early on; this was something strange in his opinion.

It wasn't to say that Sasuke wasn't at all a little curious of the relationship between Naruto and his mother. It often seemed to Sasuke that the blond hid more than his fair share of feelings when it came to this subject. And although he hadn't been talking to the blond until recently, the way he's wanted to since freshman year.

When they stopped at a red light, Sasuke took in the feel of Naruto's arms around him. It was strange how he somehow felt as though it was a familiar feeling. It wasn't long when the soon found themselves in Konoha's cemetery. Naruto dismounted the motorcycle easily and stood in front of Sasuke waiting for the raven haired boy to do the same.

" Are you ready, Uchiha?" Sasuke only nodded and followed Naruto down the darkened path into the graveyard. It was hard to believe that Naruto could even see in the dark, and thinking of this made Sasuke stumble a little. Naruto turned around at the sound of the scraping concrete; he walked back to Sasuke and held his out his hand.

Sasuke then fully understood, as he too the blonds hand, that Naruto knew this path. And why wouldn't he, it was the path to his sister's grave if he was correct. Naruto continued to hold onto his hand as he led the way to their destination. In the silence, the dark silence Sasuke felt a kind of angst leading up to the moment that Naruto would stop and tell him that they were at the destination.

And that moment soon came, the moment when they soon stopped in front of a tombstone. Naruto turned around, a solemn look on his face as he stared at Sasuke.

" Are you ready to meet her?" Sasuke nodded, kneeling at the same time as Naruto into front of the large elegant stone.

Sasuke and Naruto bother bowed their heads for a brief moment before letting them rise. Naruto just looked at the piece of stone for a brief moment.

Sasuke, once his eyes got adjusted to the dark, looked at Naruto then at the stone in front of them. Naruto sighed as he sat completely on the ground.

" Naru…"

" Nuna(1), are you well?" Sasuke just simply listened to the blonds words as he spoke out loud. "Do you know that I still haven't told them that I come here every year…"

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke, " she was so selfish, my sister."

'' How can you say that so easily about your sister."

Naruto chuckled, "easily? You think it's easy to call my sister selfish?" Sasuke stayed silent. " Do you know what she did that was so selfish?"

"What did she do?"

Naruto sighed, leaning his head against the tomb stone. He was breathing softly, the cold air filling his nostrils, stinging his insides.

" She let her loneliness destroy her, even though she had the love of everyone." Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled a small smile, so smile that it almost went unnoticed if it weren't for a now gleaming moon.

" It was a shock when my sister committed suicide, well maybe it was much of a surprise but more of an disturbing realization that she rather leave us than stay."

Sasuke was completely in shock, although he did not show it. "I'm sorry."

Naruto laughed softly, " what are you sorry for..." Naruto sighed as he looked at the moon.

" Is this the reason why you are so angry at your mother?"

"Angry? No, I can never be angry with her…she blames me for my sister's death...she told me that she'd rather had seen me in that casket the day we buried her. It was quite frightening...if not that my own brothers didn't even stand up for me...so I moved out..." His words trailed off, leaving Sasuke to wonder what was going to be said.

" Why did you bring me here?"

Naruto shrugged, " I'm sure she would of wanted to meet you…the boy that kissed her little brother." Naruto chuckled as he thought to himself for a brief moment.

Sasuke looked at the stone, then back at Naruto. " Why did your sister commit suicide…"

"She was really sick."

"What were all of you guys like together?"

Naruto chuckled, "Curious are we?"

"Dobe…"

"Fine, fine…we were all pretty close. It didn't matter that our were somewhat well known. I would say that we loved to hang around us all the time, it was natural to us. Even when she would get sick suddenly we always dropped everything we had planned to spend time with her until she got better."

Sasuke only nodded as he listened to the blond speak. He often wished that he and his mother and father were that close, yet his father would rather dis-own his own sons. That's right, the world wasn't fair, it never was meant to be but Sasuke often wondered what the world would be like if it was. Sasuke then faced the grave of Naruto's sister.

Bowing his head, he looked at it. "Nee -san, I am sorry that we have to meet like this….but would you look over me and Naruto in the future?"

Naruto for once was glad that it was dark, so the apparent blush that appeared on his face could not be seen as he heard Sasuke's words. " W-What a-are you saying to my sister…Aish!" Naruto rose from his sitting position suddenly, bowing to his mother before walking away. Sasuke chuckled doing the same and running to catch up to Naruto.

* * *

**" Good afternoon Sakura."**

**"Afternoon."**

**" Is your natural hair color really strawberry-blond."**

**"God no, my mother wants people fooled since her hair color is fake also. My natural color is dark brown."**

**"Do you hate you parents."**

**"Is this a trick question?"**

**"No."**

**" If I were to say 'yes' what would you write on your little notepad?"**

**"…"**

**" Oh, maybe that was too difficult of a question."**

**" You seem agitated today."**

**" I am, because you believe you can fix me."**

**" You're not a machine."**

**" I don't think you believe your own words, if that were true than you wouldn't ask me such fickle questions. You see I have always been this way, I don't have the mind to change anytime soon. It would be better if you washed your hands of me and told my parents that I'm fine."**

**"I can't do that Sakura."**

**"Of course you can't, but be warned that you are the one that wants to venture into my head. So whatever happens you are accountable for."**

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, nothing but silence greeting her. Simply staring at the ceiling she found herself remembering those terrible scars on her arms, those alarming scars on her arms that she can never hide. Ashamed? Was she truly ashamed of those beautiful marks that she placed on her skin; it was a question that she often found herself asking these days. A beautiful life of torture that she condemned herself in, always repeating the action. And in truth none of her "friends" knew of her bewitching addiction to metal, the everlasting taste of a never-ending, beautiful nightmare. She sighed to herself as she continued to look at the scars.

"These are the only things that will always be with me." A part of her wished it weren't true, but like she had told that man. She had always been like this, and she honestly believed it would only get worst, if it could. That would mean she would have to stop taking her pills, and although she would like to say that she hadn't stop she would be lying to her inner self. The truth is that in the last week she hadn't taken anything, and she felt better. The world was groggy, and she could see the wonderful colors of the world along with the wonderful music that it made.

* * *

Neji walked back and forth in his room, looking at his phone as he did so. It was big secret among the school that he was homosexual, not to mention infatuated with Gaara Subaku himself. There something inside of Neji that always regreted his stubborn ways, on top of being insecure and always wanting to know what another thought of him. It was always prove that you are better than everyone else, prove that you are not just the second generation of a family, not just an extension.

It was now, as he looked at the phone in his hands that he realized how much of an idiot he had truly been. Maybe it was the knowing of who Naruto really was, or maybe it was the aspect that Naruto was close to the one he wanted to be close to. The one person that should hate him the most, that probably hates him the most, is close to the one he wants to be close to.

And if that was not enough, Neji found himself pending his relationship with his own cousin. His younger cousin who he had come to love like a sister, someone who kept such a deep secret from him. Yet it was truth that he could not truly be mad at her, in her eyes he had done wrong, which he had. How Hinata found herself to forgive him, Neji himself could not fathom the reason. And so these series of thoughts are what has kept the older Hyuuga in his room, staring at and ivory ceiling.

Clicking his phone on he scrolled down to Gaara's number, his thumb rubbing over the call button. Gaining the little courage he had in the past few days Neji clicked the button. Inhaling deeply he listened how the phone rang; it was on the fourth ring that he got an answer.

"Hyuuga, what do you want?" Neji heart started pounding, but at the same time he flinched at the way his last name came from the others' tongue.

"I wanted to talk to you."

" Then talk."

Neji sucked in a breath, " I think we should meet in person….are you free right now?"

Gaara chuckled slightly, " Yes I am….I will meet you Hyyuga."

Neji was stunned to hear those words come out of Gaara's mouth, "R-Really..I mean okay I'll meet you at the park…"

There was a slight chuckle, " no need I am already in front of your house." Neji was stunned as he walked swiftly to the door. Opening it he was stunned all the more to see Gaara standing there, a non-existent expression on his face as he looked at the bewildered Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun who is at the do….or Gaara-chan!" Hinata came from around the corner and smiling as she saw Gaara at the door.

Neji continued to look at Gaara as he stepped aside and let the red head in. The said boy walked over to Hinata who gave him a brief hug, she then looked at Neji and giggled slightly. "Is there any reason you wanted to talk to me so late Hyuuga." This being said by Gaara woke Neji out of his stupor.

"Why are you over here this late anyway?"

Hinata answered before Gaara could, " He needed some notes for class. Plus he had to work late.."

Gaara simply nodded, then looking at Hinata spoke. " I'll come get the notes in a minute. Your cousin wishes to speak to me." Hinata nodded, smiling at both as she walked away and back into her room.

Both sitting in the living room Gaara waited for the light eyed male so say something. " I know you don't like me very well, and I know that I mistreated a member of your family terribly….but I wish to ask you something."

"Where did you get that assumption?" Neji was stunned by the question, he looked at Gaara puzzled. " Well…"

" I-It's just that you never really talked to me…"

Gaara rose an non-existent brow, " do you really expect me to do to your actions towards other people, specifically my cousin." Neji on nodded in understanding, it was odd hearing Gaara say so much in one sentence.

" And I never said I didn't like you, yes I think you are a complete idiot, and I mass of complete fuckery." Neji looked up from his solemn stature.

" You like me?"

Gaara simply looked at the other male, " I think this conversation is done Hyuuga." Gaara then rose from his sitting position and walked out the living room and down the hall to Hinata's room leaving Neji to think by himself.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were now parked in front of the blonds apartment building. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment before choosing to speak. " I'm sorry you had to hear all of that tonight."

Sasuke frowned, " I believe I asked you before…but why hide the stuff about your family?"

Naruto chuckled leaning against the railing of the stairs. Looking at the starry night for a brief moment, then looking back at Sasuke. " People hide, that's what they are good at."

Sasuke to the statement, " that may be true Naruto…but why are you hiding?"

Naruto shrugged, " for the many reasons so many of your so called friends hide their true natures."

Sasuke then looked confused, " What are you talking about."

Naruto chuckled, " Sasuke how well do you really know you friends. For instance do you know that Sakura used to be, or probably still is a cutter."

Sasuke looked shocked, " What are you talking about? How do you even know?"

Naruto shrugged again, " I pay attention….sometimes people only see the mask of that hidden person." Naruto walked up the stairs and stopped at the top, looking down at the raven haired boy. " Even though they truly want to be seen."

Sasuke continued to stare at the blond haired boy, " how long were you wearing a mask?"

Naruto smirked, " wouldn't you like to know. Goodnight Sasuke, and thank you for meeting my sister tonight."

Sasuke nodded slowly, " It was a pleasure to meet her."

Naruto chuckled,with that the blond opened his door and walked inside. Sasuke himself watched as the said blond walked inside and commenced to getting on his motorcycle, riding home.

* * *

**1 nuna(older sister) Korean**

**Review please...and comment on the note ^^**

**Remember the Naruto and Kousuke, and Kyuubi are half Korean**

**(1) Hyung= older brother in korean**

**wae=why or what in korean**


	9. December Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….**

_\English speaking_

_**Korean Speaking**_

Normal speaking

* * *

**Time Skip**: _**December**_

Naruto found that ever since the day he had taken Sasuke to meet his sister that the days had become shortened. Or maybe they were longer and he had not noticed, which ever it may be the blond found himself over the course of a month in a half thinking of the Uchiha more and more. He was amazed to say the least at the Uchiha's restraint, and he often wondered if the Uchiha was serious about him at all. These thoughts and more filled the Naruto's mind as he walked to school on this winter day. School would soon end and winter break beginning.

* * *

**" Well Naruto you seem happier."**

**"Do I, I haven't really noticed."**

**" Well yes, your expression has softened a little."**

**" Doctor I would like to tell you something, it something that not many people know about me."**

**" Okay, what is it you will like to tell me."**

**" You must not react to such news when I tell you, but I guess it won't be much of a surprise given the situation."**

**"Are you ready to tell me."**

**" What is ready, and when it comes to such news when does one know that they are really ready. Still the truth is that two years ago I tried to commit suicide, through strangulation although you can see that I did not succeed."**

**" Yes, I see that very clearly. Do you know why you tried."**

**" Is it really trying if I actually almost made it to death, still I believe it has a great deal to do with that in my eyes my family has...no had abandoned me."**

**" Why did you change the the tense of your words."**

**" Because there are often times where my anger wavers, and today just so happens that it wants to waver."**

**" What of this young man that you are dating."**

**"What of him."**

**" How do you feel about him?"**

**" There are often times when I wonder the same doctor...when I wonder the same."**

* * *

Sighing to himself he walked the cold street in silence, " I wonder what he's doing?"

Another sigh escaped his lips. This whole montage was really starting to resemble another over acted teenage drama that he didn't want to be a part of. Yet here he was thinking of nothing more than the past month that had passed just like the sifting wind on top of mountains. From Kiba and Hinata officially dating, to Neji and Gaara talking, shaking his head Naruto started to wonder if there would soon be background music when it all ended.

" This is really starting to resemble a teen drama." He nodded to himself in assurance as he rounded the corner to the school only to be greeted by a smirking Uchiha. It was a strong belief that life was always what you made it in Naruto's eyes, and in truth he felt that this group that he had unconsciously started to become a part of were the worst combinations. In truth everyone on occasion lies to themselves, maybe it wasn't healthy too but they were teenagers, and with that had various issues that amounted to something far greater. Walking up to his locker he stayed locked in his own thoughts about the people around him, and somehow his thoughts wandered to Sakura. Although she might not be his favorite person, the truth was that she entertained in his inner darkness, one that liked to decipher a person and break them down. It was a bad habit if anything to tell when a person holds within their hands a mask that no one else could see. Out of everyone in the school Sakura was the one that Naruto watched the most, it was more like an obsession if anything to see when she would finally crack.

* * *

**" Hello Sakura, how are you?"**

**" How do I look exactly, well don't answer that."**

**" Your roots are starting to show."**

**" You've noticed, yes my mother has seem them two...ordered me the other day to dye my hair... don't you think my mother is enstranged."**

**" She is still you mother."**

**" Ahhh...but there are times where I wish such a woman did not exist. Did you know I have a friend that's a belemic..."**

**" Why bring that up?"**

**"I don't know, well he's not really a friend but more of a associate...but one day I found him intentionally throwing up...I thought to myself ' I wonder if he's free or is he still trapped'."**

**" Do you want to be free."**

**" No...that is something that should never happen."**

**" Why not."**

**" Because for me to be free is something that no one would want, not even me. The real me is a lot scarier than the way I am now...So I should stay trapped."**

* * *

The blond was strayed from his thoughts when he felt a peck on his cheek, he looked up to see the raven haired boy beside him." What was that for?"

Sasuke chuckled, " for being cute…I haven't talked to you in a couple days due to the exams…"

Naruto cocked a brow, " that is false…as a matter of fact you were just over my house last week supposedly studying."

Sasuke smirked, " but I didn't …we didn't get much studying done now did we."

" Naruto did you choose a career path?" The sudden question made him look at Sasuke, but he nodded all the same.

"Yes, yes I did."

" So what did you choose?"

" There is a music vocational school I want to go to in America, I've been talking to the school for a while and my grades are good enough that it should be not problem to get scholarships for it." The blush was still apparent on his face as Hinata and Gaara walked up to them. Sasuke still having a shocked face from the news that he had just received.

" America?" Naruto only nodded, looking at a giggling Hinata.

She looked at him and giggled, " Naru-kun are you blushing?"

"NO!"

" Naruto why America?" Sasuke seemed slightly confused and since the bright haired boy didn't hear the words out the ravens mouth his attention went straight to Hinata who continued to speak.

Her eyes widened, " hahaha yes you are. You must be very serious about the Uchiha…you guys have been dating for almost a month and a half now…have you guys ..you know.."

Naruto looked at his best friend as if she had completely lost my mind, "Hinata when did you become so perverted?"

Gaara grunted, " when hasn't she been this perverted." Naruto nodded and when he realized that Sasuke had stopped he looked behind him to see that the said boy was now leaning against the wall.

"You two go on to class and I will see you later" Gaara nodded, but Hinata started to protest as the bell started to ring.

Gaara simply shrugged and started to walk off also, " Come Hinata or you will be late also." Naruto walked back to Sasuke and waved his hand to get the said boys attention.

" Are you okay?"

"No, why do you want to leave me."

" I'm not leaving you, I just naturally thought that you would follow me, although it is a selfish thought there are good colleges in the same area that I would be going to."

" You wanted me to come with you?"

" There is no reason for me to be separate from you, and as I said before I am being quite selfish in thinking so."

" Naruto..."

" No, there a things about me that you still don't know, but one thing you must never forget is that I am not as innocent as people make me seem. There is a dark side to me that loves to torture people, or observe however you want to see it."

" Then I will love this side also."

" This is why I find that I should never part from you, you make me feel a little more human. Now we must get to class." Naruto started to walk off but not before his wrist was grabbed and he was turned around to meet a pair of chapped lips, that faintly tasted like the mint gum that raven often chewed. Sasuke pulled back and they both walked to class.

* * *

**" It sounds like you are in love with this boy Sasuke?"**

**" Does it, I don't know if you call it love...well yes maybe you could."**

**"Have you talked to your parents yet."**

**" My brother has full custody over me, not even partial. To me the day that my father calls me and my brother personally and ask to see us I will talk to him. But I am no longer his son, I am no longer his heir..."**

**" This hurts you."**

**" More than I would like to admit, and the truth is is that when that boy told me that he selfishly thought I would follow him I had no choice but to agree."**

**" Why?"**

**" Because I believe he would also follow me."**

**" You both are quite selfish, it must feel good to be young."**

**"No, it doesn't. It's a fickle feeling to be young and selfish, but the difference is that soon I won't be young and I will still want him to follow me anymore...if it were up to me I would lock him in his own apartment."**

* * *

Naruto was all too happy when the last bell rang and all exams were done. To say the least he was more than relieved, and since his mind was free of all mathematical thoughts they slowly started to sway towards the Uchiha again. His mind went to the upcoming trip to Korea that he had let Kousuke talk him into, it was true that he missed his family, it was just that woman that he didn't want to meet at this moment in time. To be at that house for two weeks would be utter torture if it meant that he had to be in the same room as that woman.

"Maybe I should ask him, it's not like he would say no."

"Who are you talking to Dobe." Naruto frowned and turned around to see Sasuke leaning against his locker with a smirk on his face.

" I told you to stop calling me that."

Sasuke chuckled, " think of it as a pet name."

"That is an awful pet name then."

Sasuke chuckled again, " I never believe you when you say that." Naruto watched with a slight smile when Sasuke just rolled his eyes and followed him out the building.

" hey dobe."

"Teme.."

Sasuke chuckled, " can I come over." Naruto simply nodded, both boys mounting the Uchiha's motorcycle and leaving the school grounds only to arrive at Naruto's house fifteen minutes later.

Walking into the spacious apartment Sasuke took off his shoes and sat down on the couch, watching as Naruto took his bags into his own room. Once coming out he walked into the kitchen, not knowing the eyes that watched him. Over the course of the past three months Sasuke had come to admire and love the quirks that came with Naruto. He rarely talked about his brothers, and for that matter his mother was also rarely mentioned. On occasion he would talk about his sister, and how she was when she wasn't feeling bad, or when she wasn't so sick. There were times when Sasuke would ask about his brothers and he would willingly talk about them, it seemed the he was protective of Kousuke although the boy seemed a little more mischievous than the blond himself. Still although it looked this way the truth was that Naruto was as he had said, a little devious. It seemed that his attitude resembled his elder brother's. It was in this conversation that Sasuke found out that the tall red-head was married and had a four year old daughter with a Korean-American he had met in America during his studies there. Sasuke has to admit though that it were the times when Naruto got angry that he found to be the most enjoyable since the blond would simply chose not to speak to anyone than say words he might regret. This factor had come to make Sasuke chuckled when he caught sight of the matter.

"Sasuke, do you want some tea."

"Yes, that would be nice." He didn't see the nod of approval but Sasuke could imagine it. This was also something that he had come to cherish, it was the little gestures that Naruto would do instead of speaking.

It was nothing but five minutes later when Naruto came into his living room with two cups of tea. Handing a cup to Sasuke before he sat down, the Uchiha watched as he took a shy sip before inhaling softly the sweet aroma.

"Sasuke would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family?" Sasuke almost choked on his tea as he turned to look at Naruto astonished face.

"W-What do you mean?"

Naruto grumbled, "you aren't senile Uchiha. Would you like to spend Christmas with me and my family, of course Itachi is also invited. Of course Hinata will be tagging along…so would you like to go?" As an answer Naruto was suddenly pinned to the couch, in which he thanked the gods that he had lay his cup down earlier.

Sasuke lips were suddenly on his, biting and nipping at the tender flesh. That is to say that it didn't take long for Naruto to react, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he let his tongue smoothly slip into the others mouth. Naruto moaned into the others mouth nipping at the firm lips, they parted only to breathe. And during this break Sasuke smirked at Naruto.

"I would love to spend the holidays with you and your family." Naruto only nodded, before pushing the Uchiha up off of him slowly. "What do you guys do anyway?"

Naruto took a minute to think, and then looked at Sasuke as he pushed himself back up into sitting position. " I don't really know what they do exactly, from what I heard its just a lot of our family at the house, I don't really go home for the holidays, I usually stay here." Sasuke only nodded.

" Oh, what makes you want to go this year."

" Well, Kousuke seemed saddened when I said that I wouldn't come because of mother, and other I am at odds with her I still love my brothers."

Sasuke just shook his head, " well then I would love to spend the holidays with your family. Please treat me well over there."

Naruto chuckled, "this side of you is quite cute. You should cautious not to let anyone else see this side of you or I might get to jealous." Sasuke only nodded watching as the blonds' mouth formed letter and words, how his tongue would curve or lick his lips when he felt that he had been talking too much.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, " I think I might enjoy this Christmas." Naruto looked at him questioningly before grabbing both of their cups and walking into the kitchen.

"You're thinking to much into the invitation."

Sasuke chuckled, " I don't think so." Sasuke grabbed his hand and held it with his own, playing in between his fingers. " So what does Kousuke-san do exactly."

" Recently he has taken up designing with my mother as he has told me, most of the clothes that I wear to the club have been made by him." Sasuke to say the lease was shocked at the news, but nodded anyway.

Sasuke looked at him, " then he is quite good?"

Naruto grew silent, " very, although seeing as he has my mother as a teacher it is not shocking...she is such a fickle woman, but then again I am her son."

" I though you said you weren't angry at her."

" She blames me for my sisters suicide, angry and hurt would be more accurate at what I feel at this moment."

"It is understandable that you have these feelings"

"I don't want to talk about it teme." Sasuke leaned forward as he let his lips trail alongside Naruto jaw.

" I won't push it then."

* * *

**"Gaara you're looking well today."**

**" I guess."**

**" Are you getting sleep these days."**

**" There are some nights that are better than the rest."**

**" Are you still having the nightmares?"**

**" There are occasions but I believe that they will soon fade also."**

**" That is good."**

**" Yes, life seems to be changing in a interesting way."**

**" Interesting how."**

**" There are moments where life doesn't seem so bad, is what I am meaning to say."**

**"How is your relationship with your father."**

**" It is a working progress, it is not easy to forgive the amount of stress that he has caused."**

**" That is understandable, but you have talked to him?"**

**"Yes, although he apologized I feel it strange to call him my father since I was not raised by him."**

**" Yes I see what you mean...but this is progress."**

* * *

Hinata found herself, like many times in the past sitting in her room with Gaara. He sat at her desk using her computer to look up god knows what. Her fingers began to twitch when her phone began to vibrate, looking at the caller ID to see it was Kiba calling.

" Hey Kiba, wassup"

It was silent for a moment, " Um, I-I was wondering if you would like to meet over winter break." She blinked, and shook her head in order to answer the boys question.

" I'm sorry Kiba, but I won't be in Japan for Christmas..."

"Oh." The sound of disappointment evident .

" Would you like to come…I mean I won't be alone but would you like to spend the holidays with me and my family."

" YES….I mean yea I would really like that." Hinata nodded although Kiba could not see it and also smiled softly to herself.

" Well, okay. We leave tomorrow so I'll have a car come around your house and pick you up, is that okay."

Kiba nodded, ready to scream.

"Yea that's totally okay with me!" This ending the conversation both ended the phone call. Hinata then lay there in silence, silently screaming as she thought of what might happen on this trip.

It was then that Gaara walked into her room, looking more annoyed than usual. "What's wrong with you?"

"You invited your cousin to go with us didn't you?" Hinata flinched at the harsh glare she was receiving from the red head.

" I was only thinking of you."

" I'm sure you were, un-invite him."

Hinata giggled, " now now. I can't possibly just un-invite him because you have a major crush on him, or does crush simply not cover your emotions."

Gaara glared, " screw you."

Hinata rose a brow, " hit a nerve did I. Anyway why should Naruto invite the Uchiha's, and we not get to invite who we want to."

Gaara looked at Hinata, " I never said I wanted him to come."

" You didn't have to, you know he likes you and you yourself even admitted that…."

" I admitted nothing, I stated a fact that I did not hate him as he thought I did."

Hinata grumbled, " which for you means that you like him."

" This isn't a game Hinata... I am not a toy."

Hinata laughed at the statement, " you are right I apologize. But the truth is that we three are quite devious, this is why we are best friends."

"Pssh." Gaara just looked at her as she only nodded her head in agreement with what she was saying. It was to say the least an interesting friendship that both had. Gaara lay on her bed, Hinata chuckled as straddled his waist.

" Get off of me." Hinata shook her head, laying her head on his chest. "You haven't done this since we were small, what is wrong with you." Hinata stayed silent, it was like this for a while before there was a sudden knock on the door and Neji walked in. And given the position that they were currently in the long haired brunette just stared at their position. Hinata grinned a little and turned to meet his gaze.

" Yes Neji-kun?"

" Uncle is looking for you." Hinata nodded, removing from her position, and as she did so Neji went scurrying out the room, closing the door behind him. Hinata chuckled looking back at Gaara who hadn't moved from his position.

" So are you going to tell Neji that you're in love with him."

"Hinata!"

She laughed hardly, " I'm done, I'm done... I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

Sakura suddenly found herself alone or maybe it was purely in her mind. It seemed that the people that she considered her friends had suddenly forgotten about her. All of them entwined in a never ending fairy tale that wrapped around every little fantasy of their own, but seemed to have her not included. Even her best friend Ino had seemed to be distant. She often found the blond talking to a boy by the name of Choji. Often whispering in class and giggling and later when asked what she was talking to him about she received lies as an answer.

This was why now she found herself sitting in her room like most days, blocking out the sounds of the multiple cleaning machines that invaded her house as her mother cleaned. An uneventful life, filled with betrayers of the heart. Liars that only seemed to care about themselves in a time where she needed them most.

Where was Sasuke with his all-knowing glare, and the constant screaming of her best friend. Where was the comical behavior of Kiba, and the prodigy-yet annoying behavior of Neji. These were the things she found to be the most enjoyable.

" The world is full of treacherous heroes said the young woman, where is my hero that I desire. The one true of heart, the one willing to travel through the pits of hell…oh shall he not appear she said. Shall I just weep and cry as the blood from my arms flow."

Sakura looked up at her ceiling, often wondering when these thoughts had returned, these dark thoughts that use to haunt her when she was thinking becoming the reason for the elongated marks on her arms, each one marking a time of release, a place where pain turned to please and the close proximity to death becomes a source of life. Ahhh so this is what it means to be alive.

This was often a thought that went through her mind often, so this is what it means to be close to death. So this is what it means not to have people you cherish.

" I cherish not the people in my household … the young girl said. I rather play with my dolls then deal with the people that learn to lie at such a young age." What was she reading from she wanted to ask herself, when had she picked up the book that she had long forgotten. A book that she chose to forget, that she wanted to forget. And yet now she found herself once more being drawn to the same dark intent of the young woman's words.

"I cherish not the people in my household…the young girl said. I rather play with my dolls….what dolls the man asked her. A soft smile planted on her face…oh she replied…well the ones that walk around every day, they talk like you and I. It is a shame that they do not know that this is only a game and I am one that cares not of the lives they live…" Sakura started to chuckle when she read the other part out loud. Yes, she cared not of the souls that lay inside the dolls. No she rather just toy with the outer shells.

Was it that she blamed Naruto, no her problem lay deeper than him. For some reason she found that Naruto somehow understood her. Often in the hallways he only watched her, as she watched him. It was as if he analyzed her, but not in a bad way. In a way that revealed to him the insides of her soul that only the darkest of beings could see. What had he held so deep in him that he wasn't able to let go that let him see into her body, see through the mask she put up every day. And behind the makeup, jewelry, longs sleeves she wondered if he could also could see the scars that she hid so well. Locking up the evidence of ever being anything other than perfect.

" Something other than perfect." She nodded to herself as she heard the words leave her mouth. " I wonder what perfect is, can I achieve perfect?"

Never. That was a simple question to answer, and nobody around to know the truth. No only the readers of her tragic story would know. Yes, that Sakura Haruno was less than perfect…far from perfect. That Sakura Haruno had multiple times tried to commit suicide on levels that could be explained as monstrous. Many times she had seen her blood run cold on the bathroom floor, she had the marks to prove it!

" What would you have me do of LORD!" She screamed the last part, knowing that it could not be heard over the vacuum and the television downstairs. In mockery it was said, the words that came out of her mouth, but not really mockery because she believed in god. But she often felt that god had forgotten her.

She chuckled to herself lying on her side, looking into the night as the stars one by one began to reveal themselves to everyone.

* * *

Naruto found himself looking at the stars on this night. Many things were running through his mind as he looked out the window. What was Sasuke to him? This was the biggest question and somehow he already knew the answer. He that Sasuke had become very important to him, hell the raven haired male had always been important to him. Naruto had often found it hard to control himself from acting out when he saw the boy.

Yet it was not a secret to Naruto that Sasuke always watched him. It was something that Naruto looked forward to unlike the beatings and teasing that he often received from Kiba and Neji. But this was a part of High school, and he had to look the part of a nerd. And the look had worked, and it was a bonus that no one knew his background or cared to look him in the face. He was a hidden gem, and he preferred to stay hidden among the chuckled to himself as he moved away from the windowsill and laid his body on his bed. His packed suitcases by the door, slowly he inhaled the soft smell of Sasuke that was left on his clothes from the many times the raven had touched him. Slowly his eyes began to close, listening to the music and the inhaling his ambrosia.


	10. From Japan to Korea

_Korean speech_

Regular Japanese

Disclaimer: I do not anything Naruto related, but the idea behind this story…I think 0.o

* * *

Naruto found himself, early in the morning, at the airport waiting for the rest of the group. He looked out onto the airplane, and thanks to Hinata's father they were all going to be seating in first class. It was a complete waste of money if you asked him, but if you asked her father it was a way to track everyone that was related to them. This only meant that her family at some points didn't know what normal meant.

" Yo naru.." With a growl he turned around to see the two Uchiha brothers, Itachi immediately stopping his sentence when he saw the scowl on Naruto's face.

"I told you not to call me that."

Itachi chuckled, " but Kou-chan gets to call you that. Why can't I..huh.. NARU-CHAN!"

Naruto simply looked at him before turning to a glaring Sasuke. He smiled softly and walked up to him; the youngest Uchiha immediately noticed this and looked at the blond smirking.

"Did you sleep well Sasuke?"

"Worried about me?"

Naruto grunted, "It was a simple statement."

They continued to talk like this until everyone else came. This "everyone" included Hinata, her sister, father, Neji, Kiba, and Gaara. Naruto sighed as they all started to board the private plane, each taking their seats. Neji seating next to Gaara, Hinata next to Kiba, her father and little sister sitting next to each other and finally Sasuke and Naruto paired, with Itachi sitting across from them.

Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled as he felt her gaze, "Yes?"

"Is your father meeting us in Seoul?" Naruto just nodded, and Hinata jumped for joy. Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes seeing her excitement.

Kiba threw a questioning look at Sasuke, who looked at Naruto who was still shaking his head at Hinata.

"Hey Dobe what's with Hinata?"

"Don't call me that teme…and let's just say she loves my family." Sasuke sat there looking at Naruto and seeing that he wasn't going to get any more of an explanation he turned towards his brother.

"I thought you would have brought Deidara with us." Itachi scowled at the name, this in return made Naruto chuckle.

" I see your brother didn't tell you that Deidara broke up with him for the bartender."

Sasuke looked surprised and looked at Itachi who in return was glaring daggers at Naruto. Hinata giggled hearing the news, " aren't we just the chatter box today naru-chan…"

Naruto shrugged, and watched as Hinata put on her ear plugs turning up her music. She had went quiet quite fast, pulling out her laptop she turned turned it on and began to type. It must have been something to do with her father company, she scowled at whatever she had just been received. Turning back to her father she removed her earplugs.

" Father have you looked over Company- A's plans for the current project?" He nodded, her scowl deepened.

" Yes, do you have a problem with them."

" Yes, I do. Father with these current plans it will take longer to build, these designs aren't making much sense compared to the budget plan, and at that the design itself seems faulty."

" Yes I thought the same thing, I want you and Neji to take care of this." Hinata nodded and looked at her cousin and smiled.

" I will email you the plans Neji-kun, please look over them quickly, it angers me that these plans are so faulty, and this design on top of that..." Neji nodded, pulling out his laptop, sighing to herself she looked at Gaara who seemed occupied with his own thoughts.

Hinata looked at him, "Gaara are you okay?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" she just shook her head as a response before looking and smiling at Kiba.

"Because you seem to have a slight blush, Neji are you touching him?" Naruto chuckled which earned him a glare from his red headed cousin, who then looked at Hinata and flicked her off.

"You really want to give that a try again…I mean you know what happened last time…"At this Naruto coughed and choked, and so did everyone else on the plane, only Hiashi and Itachi seeming to keep their composure.

Neji himself looked at Gaara who seemed rather irritated by his female friend, " What happened between you two?" Gaara looked at Neji and said nothing; he simply turned in his seat ignoring the slight chuckle that was heard from Hinata.

Naruto looked at the back of Gaara's head, and then at Hinata all- to-well- knowing stare. Although many people didn't know the girl was quite devious. Her father for one knowing all too well, and of course Naruto himself, Gaara, and well all of Naruto's family.

"Hina-chan?" Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled, the smile that he was so used to seeing all the time and although he loved that smile he also knew not to trust it all the time. As said before the girl could be quite devious.

" Yes Naruto?"

"Leave Gaara alone, you've teased him enough."

She nodded, " yes this is true. My dear red headed lover must be tired of me."

It was when she said this that her father spoke up, " Hinata."

She nodded, " yes father I will stop,I apologize." She turned back to Gaara for a brief moment and then continued with her work, consulting with Neji ever so done she sighed to herself and closed her screen, remembering that she had brought her camera she pulled it out of her bag.

Gaara looked at the dark haired girl who smiled at him; he shook his head mouthing the words delinquent. She smiled and looked over towards Naruto holding up her camera.

" Hey lets take pictures since we are all together for the first time." They all nodded, watching as Hinata leaned over and kissed Kiba on the cheek and clicked the camera. This continued for about ten more minutes, as she went around the plane and posed with just watched the girl, she was quite entertaining, not as quiet as he thought her to be and for some odd reason this made him feel all the better.

"She entertaining isn't she, she's just like her mother." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was speaking of Hinata like she wasn't there at all, or it was more like they were viewing a memory.

"Yes, she is quite entertaining. Not the shy girl I thought her to be."

Naruto chuckled, " that's very un-true. She is very shy… when we first met she couldn't even say my whole name." Sasuke chuckled imagining a younger Hinata.

" Hn."

Naruto frowned, " you know that grunting really isn't appropriate in conversations."

"Hn." Naruto just shook his head in disbelief. " What is your family like, the Korean side?"

Hinata answered for him, "Hilarious. You haven't met happy until you've met Minato-san's family." She giggled before turning back to Kiba and talking again.

Gaara snorted, "more like annoying ." Naruto frowned.

"You know they're your family too, right?" Naruto glared at the back of Gaara's head for a brief moment before deciding to drop the conversation. Sasuke just chuckled at the scene and decided to leave the conversation at that.

* * *

**Ten hours later(2)**

Naruto couldn't have been happier to be on land, it wasn't that he had a plane phobia; it was more along the lines of having all those people with them. Take it only four was added it still made Naruto nauseous for some odd reason. Sasuke seeing the blonds discomfort when the left the plane walked up to his side.

" You okay Dobe?"

Hinata chuckled, " naru-chan doesn't like big crowds."

Sasuke looked a little shocked, while Naruto just looked plain annoyed. " I-It's not that I don't like big crowds, its just new people are on the plane…and…well lets just forget it." Sasuke just nodded slowly and watched as the blond walked towards the exit.

It was then that Hinata came up beside Sasuke and patted his shoulder, " its okay. He really just doesn't like big crowds."

"Hn."

Hinata giggled, "You know with that attitude I can see why he likes you so much."

"What?" Hinata just nodded to herself as if to confirm something as she too walked towards the exit. He then just followed her along with the rest of the group. Outside of the airport a van awaited, Naruto and Hinata's father, along with her sister were already loading their luggage.

It was soon that they were all ready to go, each person taking their rightful seats. Naruto looked out towards the window, all the while his hands softly setting down on Sasuke's leg. The raven haired boy looked at him, a rose brow, only then to cover his hand and lean over. He hadn't really spoke to his father except for saying hello when they arrived to the vehicle that they were taking.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

With a smirk Naruto turned towards him, " why? Is it working?"

Sasuke smirked," yes it's working."

"Mhmmm… if its this easy to turn you on I think I'll have fun with you.."

"You two make me wanna gag." Hinata made a gagging sound before leaning her head against Kiba's shoulder, who then shivered sensing the glares he was receiving from both her father and Neji.

Gaara chuckled, "they might as well be fucking in the car."

"Gaara! Language!" Hiashi told Gaara.

"Yes, sir."

Hiashi then looked at Naruto, "and you two. Please refrain from such contact in front of me, or your father for that matter."

Naruto turned around in my seat, "are you saying that it is okay to continue this contact after we are alone together?" It was at this that Itachi chuckled.

"Naruto."

He chuckled slightly, before apologizing to Hiashi. Turning back around in his seat he gave a soft smile to Sasuke, who only shook his head.

There was silence after this; all letting the scenery go by as they reached their was back her laptop finishing up work that she couldn't do on the plane, Neji following her suit, looking over her shoulder to confirm everything. Naruto's father was surprisingly quiet as he drove the van towards their destination. He looked at his father driving for a brief moment before his attention turned towards Kiba who was surprisingly quiet. The boy looked somewhat panicked, and there was a little part of Naruto that wanted to know why.

" You look panicked," he whispered to the tattoo cheeked male. Kiba suddenly looked up and there was a solemn look on his face.

" Do I?" Naruto nodded, becoming even more interested in the way that he responded.

"Yes, it is somewhat intriguing to see you in such a state." Kiba grunted and looked away.

" You have a twisted mind doncha'." Naruto chuckled as he leaned back.

" Usually I only hound those I find interesting, but I don't find you interesting more than I find it intriguing that a vague mind such as yours is hiding something." Sasuke caught wind of the conversation, and apparently so had Hinata who had stopped all work. Sasuke looked back at the girl who had a scowl on her face. It wasn't an expression that he was used to seeing her make.

" Uzumaki w-what are you getting at." Naruto smirked, not really knowing what was coming over him, but then again this was his nature. It would have been better if they were bully and the bullied once more and Naruto would've stayed quiet and stayed in his place. Or better he would of stayed in the place in which the school had put him in, but fate had brought them together for some odd reason, and since he had seen such and expression...

He licked his lip, this causing both Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba to become a little alarmed." It would have been better if you were just a bully..."

Hinata raised from her seat, " Naruto. That is enough..."Naruto looked at her, he blinked for a moment realizing that everyone else was now paying attention to him at that moment. Kiba looked a little panicked, Naruto sighed and nodded.

" I am sorry Kiba-san, please forgive my intrusion."

" It's aight."

Hinata shook her head, " no it's not. Know your boundaries Naruto, control your deviant curiosity."Naruto scowled and looked at her.

" love you Hinata but don't forget we are one in the same." Hinata just stared at him for a moment, she sighed, Gaara looked between both of them.

" You are right, we are what the world has made us...but please refrain from trying to decipher what it is that intrigues you."

Naruto was silent for a moment, " I am sorry Hinata...once more I ask for you and Kiba-san's forgiveness." Naruto turned around in his seat, leaning his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Kiba himself looking at Hinata a nodding a simple gratification. The rest of the ride was in silence, since the adults found it unnecessary to get in between the three's conversation. Soon they arrived to the house and parked, everyone getting out the car in silence and retrieving the suitcases.

Walking to the door everyone got a shock when Kousuke beat them to it and he knocked Naruto to the ground hugging him. Naruto looked a little shocked but didn't make any movement to move from the position, he smiled a little bit, then looked at his twin.

" Kou-chan get off of me?"

"Yes, please get off of my boyfriend." Kousuke smirked and kissed Naruto on the cheek and hugged him again.

"I didn't think you were gonna come."

Naruto brushed off his pants, then he looked at his twin with and annoyed look. "I didn't think I was going to come either"

"Well the best thing right now is that you did come... even giving the circumstances..." Naruto's expression softened and petted the younger twins head.

"It's okay Kou-chan…" The twin just smiled and looked behind Naruto to see Gaara, and Hinata. He ran to them and hugged them, along with bowing to Hiashi and the other guests. Naruto himself took notice to how Itachi watched his twin brother, so when the older Uchiha walked past he grabbed his arm.

" You touch him, and I'll kill you." Itachi chuckled, although it was more of a nervous chuckle than anything else.

Itachi nodded, as he continued to walk into the house. Sasuke himself was about to ask what Naruto had just said to his brother when a little girl with brownish-red hair, and bright blue eyes came running towards Naruto.

" _OPPA!"_Naruto chuckled as he picked up the little girl who hugged him tight.

" _Omo! Sooyoung you've been practicing you Korean."_

" _Omma makes me practice everyday, and my Japanese."_

"_Aigoo~ how cute…can uncle get a kiss…popo popo." _The little girl giggled and kissed Naruto on the cheek before he set her down. Kousuke himself coming up and picking her up.

" _Not fair, you didn't give me a kiss."_

"_Kousuke oppa…can be a pervert."_

Kousuke looked at the girl dumbfounded before putting her down and looking at a chuckling Naruto, who was also being stared at by the raven haired boy.

"What's so funny Dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smirked_, _" she called Kousuke a pervert."They both then chuckled and looked at a pouting Kousuke.

" Well come on, lets go meet the family." They walked into another room where a couple of people were seated. Sasuke found that his attention went straight to a red haired woman, the color similar if not exact to Kyuubi, which this woman so happened to be seated by. It was in the instant that Sasuke knew who exactly she was, she looked like what Kyuubi probably would've looked like if he were born a woman. As if feeling someone watching her she turned her head towards the door and looked a little shock to see Naruto , it was as if she was seeing him for the first time in years. And if Sasuke was mistaken Naruto made it seem like he came here every year, it was then that everyone could feel the tension start to build up as Naruto stared back at her. He walked up to her at a normal pace before stopping in front of her and bowing.

"_Hello Omma."_ Sasuke could only assume that he had said 'hello' to her, this woman he was guessing to be their mother. With those few words Naruto backed away slowly, saying his greetings to the rest of the family before walking out the room altogether, but not before grabbing Sasuke's hand.

" I'll show you to our room."

Sasuke brow rose, " our room." Naruto stopped walking and looked at him.

" Of course you're sleeping in my old room...although I haven't been back I don't believe that they have changed anything. Well I asked Kousuke and he said that they didn't, plus he told me he made sure there was no dust." Sasuke simply smirked and grabbed his luggage before following Naruto down a hallway, and into a room that seem separated from the main house almost.

The room, like Naruto's apartment, was very spacious and clean. Accented in the colors of blues and burnt oranges, a television was placed on the opposite wall of the huge bed, and the window looked out into the garden. A small couch and a computer desk was also placed and still the room almost seemed empty. Placing his luggage in the corner alongside Naruto's he flopped on the bed and watched as Naruto closed the door. Walking around the room after putting down his luggage he came across some papers that were stacked in the corner of the desk. He could tell that they were old, and for that matter they had writing on them. He picked one up realizing that they were lyrics to various songs.

" You used to write music."

" A long time ago...yes."

" Why did you stop?"

" I didn't stop... those are just sheets that I left here."

"You want to tell me what that was all about dobe."

"It was about nothing, I simply gave my mother a greeting."

"At some point you realize you will have to talk to her." Naruto simply looked at Sasuke for a moment before announcing that he was going to take a shower. Sasuke grunted and nodded, watched as the blond walked into the attached bathroom. Once the door was closed Sasuke continued to walk around the room, seeing a lot of photo frames that graced the walls. Many of them were of him and Kousuke, and few with Kyuubi. The raven haired teen stopped when he saw a picture of a blonde haired female, looking exactly like Naruto and Kousuke only taller. Her blue eyes were smiling as she held a young Naruto on her back. As he moved to another picture where the blonde haired girl was her and Naruto were standing next to each other and she was kissing his cheek. Sasuke stared at that picture for a while, the smile on Naruto's face was one that he had never seen before. And oddly enough seeing it made him jealous of the one that was causing it.

"That's Naruko." Sasuke turned around to see Kyuubi standing in the doorway, with the little girl from earlier in his arms.

"She's beautiful...she looks quite like the twins."

Kyuubi nodded, the body in his arms in a dead sleep. " She, Naruto and Kousuke were a year apart. She was really close to them, especially Naruto." Kyuubi smiled to himself as if remembering something.

" What is it that your mother said to him?"

Kyuubi froze, " very harsh words were said."

" What words."

" Well I really think that Naruto should be the one to tell you, well if you excuse me I must take this little one back to her mother." Sasuke didn't respond, but he watched as the red head walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

When Naruto came out from his shower Sasuke was on the bed eyes closed, he could hear his steady breathing due to the silence in the room. With a towel wrapped around his waist he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and a tank. Putting them on quickly he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

He looked at Sasuke's face, paying close attention to how his jaw curved. " You are quite handsome when you are sleep."

Reaching out his hand he slowly let his hand run through the long dark locks. He leaned forward letting his nose glide down the defined jaw, only to stop at the dark haired teens chin.

" If you let your guard down around me I'll devour you..." Naruto looked at the picture frames around his room. Naruto then went back to the raven haired boy taking finger and tracing his lips slowly.

" I don't think you will be that easy to devour though, so you are safe...in the end you may eat me whole." Naruto leaned down again and kissed Sasuke's lips softly, licking them only a little before climbing fully on the bed and lying next to Sasuke facing him.

"I want you to change me Sasuke, suffocate me in your presence so that I will never want to leave." Naruto smiled to himself, and in his head he laughed softly knowing he sounded crazier than usual.

" I think I'm in love with you Sasuke Uchiha…now you have to take responsibility." With that Naruto closed his eyes, welcoming a well needed nap.


	11. Learning more about Naruko

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, or its characters

* * *

" I licked you while you were sleep." This was the statement that Sasuke awoke to; alongside a pair of blue eyes he was coming to love even more. Yet he was still stunned by the statement that he heard, and simply chose to stare at the blond.

" Excuse me?" Naruto simply stared at him, no expression on his face as he repeated his previous statement.

" I licked you while you were sleep, specifically your lips." Sasuke consciously touched his lips noticing that they were a little moist.

" You licked my lips while I was sleep?"

Naruto nodded, " along with kissing you a few times…and not to mention revealing a few things to you."

Sasuke glared at him, " What things?"

Naruto positioned himself on his elbows, " I can't remember."

Sasuke grunted, " more like you won't tell me dobe."

Naruto chuckled, pushing Sasuke on his back as he himself straddled him. Sasuke looked a little amazed, then he smirked as his hands found the blonds hips. Naruto made a small smile as he leaned forward, but only a little.

" Should I recreate the scene?"

" I would very much like it if you did." Naruto chuckled and leaned close, then he slipped out his tongue and let it glide across Sasuke's lower lip asking for entrance. Sasuke all too happily complied and opened his mouth, moaning as the kissed deepened, Naruto's tongue searching his mouth smoothly. Both boys moaned, Sasuke's hands sliding from Naruto's hips to his butt, gripping the cheeks firmly. This earned him a low growl, half moan from the blond.

Separating for air, Naruto leaned down once more this time just licking the trail of saliva that was left behind. " What did you tell me while I was sleep."

"That I think I'm falling for you."

Sasuke heart jumped inside; on the outside his face stayed the same. " Good."

"Of course you would say that."

"Yes, I am deeply in love with you Dobe. I don't want to see you with anybody else." Naruto rose a brow, Sasuke had said this many time before in the past months. Yet , listening to him now it sounded different. The statement made Naruto's heart jump and clench at the same time.

"You love me."

"I'm deeply in love with you Dobe."

" What if I break up with you?"

Sasuke shook his head looking quite serious, " you have no reason to break up with me. We are quite compatible, and I would still love you. Although the thought of you leaving me for someone else…if that ever happened I might have to lock you away…" Sasuke said this low, but Naruto still heard him.

" I love you."

Sasuke looked at him with a smirk, " of course you do."

Naruto blushed a little, " you will have to spoil me and deal with my temper tantrums."

Sasuke smiled a little, " I thought I already did that."

Naruto grumbled, " you promise to be mines forever."

"Are you giving me forever."

"Maybe."

Sasuke chuckled, " is this the spoiled child that I have to deal with?"

Naruto stared down and Sasuke, " yes."

Sasuke was about to say something when a voice interrupted him, " hehehe….Naru-chan stop humping Sasuke-kun." Both males looked at the door to see Hinata with a camera, she snapped a picture. One in which when developed would show a surprised Sasuke and a frowning Naruto.

"Hinata!"

She giggled, " no yelling in the house Naru-chan!"

Naruto grumbled as he removed himself from Sasuke's lap and sat directly on the bed. Hinata walked into the room, closing his door.

" What do you want Hinata." Her face went from comical to very serious, so serious that Sasuke got a little disturbed by the sudden change.

"_Ahjumma wants to know who Sasuke is to you."_

_"You can't tell her what you like, it does not matter to me."_

"_Naruto, please talk to her you came all this way."_

_" It would be too troublesome to do so now, I will talk to her in due time"_

_" Do not prolong this conversation Naru...it will only deepen the wound."_

_"This is something that I already know, you are preaching to me a little too much today."_

_" If I were not to then who would, it is in our nature Naruto...me, you , and Gaara's. People cannot change what has happened to us but they can possibly make it better."_

_" Yes, I believe you are right."_

" _You can't keep going around her..." _Not really knowing what was going on, but understanding that what ever was being said Naruto and Hinata both weren't liking what the other was saying.

"_She blamed me for NOONA'S DEATH!"_

Hinata stopped for a moment,_ " Oppa..."_

Naruto stopped, " I said I will in due time."

Hinata smiled, although it was a small one. " She still loves you Naruto...just remember that."

"I know that, but she kicked me out…she's the one that didn't want anything to do with me…like I was not hurting."

Hinata looked at Naruto, then and Sasuke. "_Naruto…look at Sasuke." _Naruto did this, Sasuke seeming to catch on what the argument had been about.

" _He loves you, and he's wanted you for a long time….Oppa…this anger you have for not only Aunty, but Unnie too…it will drive him away."_

" _I know."_

" _You love him."_

_"I don't have to answer that..."_

" _Then it's about time you and Aunty fix this…Unnie wouldn't of wanted this…okay!."_

"hn." Hinata looked at Naruto once more, they stared at each other before she turned around and walked towards the door. She turned around again and looked at Sasuke.

" If you hurt him, I will kill you…personally." Sasuke didn't acknowledge the threat, but he heard it clearly and Hinata seemed to know this because she then walked out the room.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, " was that about your mother?"

The silence that he was given only told Sasuke that he was correct. He grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled the blond down in his arms. The blond himself still not saying anything, only his slowly breathing could be heard.

Deep inside Naruto knew that everyone was right, he always knew that they were it is not as if he had changed during the years of his sister's death, not he had always been like had always been his nature to want to decipher, to want to break, and it was still a habit that he was trying to break. But the results often intrigued him to greatly. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to scream at all of them for never asking how he was, for always assuming that he took it well even though they knew he didn't. They never once tried to stop him when he first left the house, never. They all just took his mother's side…it was always her side…it was never his. Naruto came back from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened revealing Gaara, he looked at the couple. Ignoring their current position as he looked directly at Naruto.

" _Are you alright."_

Naruto didn't turn to look at him,_ " I know that she's right."_

" _Good, now come on and drink with us."_

"_Hyung!"_Gaara just looked at Naruto.

" _Yah…just come on…Hinata's already hitting the soju pretty hard…" _Naruto sighed and nodded, he got up slowly grabbing Sasuke as he did so. Both boys following Gaara to a nearby room, he opened the door to reveal Hinata, Kiba, and Neji on the floor. Neji was currently trying to grab the bottle away from Hinata, and to say the least he was not winning.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and crouched in front of her, " Hina-chan….give me the bottle."

Hinata looked at him and shook her head, " come sit down and have a drink with me…"

Naruto looked at her and sighed, he grabbed a cup that was lying next to her. She poured him half a cup, and then poured her a cup. Gaara just shook his head. As Naruto drank the cup down he patted the spot next to him telling Sasuke to sit down right there. Getting the hint Sasuke sat, also grabbing a cup, passing one to Kiba, Neji, and Gaara.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who was leaning on Kiba's shoulder, Naruto watched with sad eyes as Hinata tried grabbing the bottle. " Hina-chan….that's enough."

Naruto then chuckled, " your boyfriend is right Hinata...that is enough."

Hinata glared at him, " Donss yo…don't you touch that bottle…" Kiba smiled softly, distracting Hinata away from the bottle by grabbing her and pulling her into his lap. Although Neji growled at the action softly, Kiba ignored it. Since October when the first started dating he had learned a lot about Hinata, things that not even Neji knew. Like for the fact that Hinata often drank when she was depressed or angry, or how she wasn't a virgin. He himself had been quite shock, but he found that he still loved her no less.

"Naruuuzooo...shuddup...and drink."

" I cannot out drink you." This made Hinata chuckle.

And suddenly she became somber, " this is true...no one has been able to out drink me in a long time."

Gaara looked at her, " that was quite quick."

Kiba just ran his fingers through her hair, " Hinata….why don't you stop drinking." Hinata nodded, as she was suddenly picked up and placed on the bed. This as this was happening Kousuke walked in, stopping when he noticed a semi-drunk Hinata and a bottle of soju.

He then looked at Naruto, " all the adults went out for a drink…why was Hinata drinking."

Hinata glared, " was drinking...was drinking."

Kousuke chuckled, " were you now."

Naruto sighed, " we got into an argument about Mom."

" oh."

Kiba looked at Naruto, "so what's up with you and your mother she seems like a nice woman." Naruto just stared at him for a moment as Kousuke decided to sit on the other side of Naruto.

Naruto sighed a little before looking at Kousuke, a reflection of his physical self. He often wondered when he himself had noticed that he'd changed. " It happened four years ago when my sister committed suicide."

Kiba looked stunned, " oh."

" She kicked me out the house after we had an argument, so I moved to Japan." With that Naruto grabbed the bottle and his cup, getting up from his sitting position on the floor and walking over to Hinata.

" Next time Kiba-san tell me one of your secrets, and I'll eat it whole...yes?" Leaning forward he watched as she opened her eyes, he kissed her forehead before apologizing, doing the same to Gaara and Kousuke before he walked out the room, Sasuke following him back into his room. He closed the door behind them, and followed the blond to the bed, where Naruto flopped down on the bed and scooting until his back hit the wall. Sasuke followed the action and he and Naruto sat in silence for a brief moment before the blond poured himself another cup of alcohol.

" Dobe tell me what happened."

" She usually doesn't drink that much, just enough to put her asleep…I think being with Kiba is good for her."

Sasuke didn't say anything as Naruto continued, " my sister…she was diagnosed with cancer two years before she died…they were able to get rid of it..but unfortunately it came back. We were really close me and her…I told her about everything. She was like me…she didn't really like the limelight either, so we often talked about music."

Sasuke just sat and listened, " the night she died…I …just stood there….

**Four Years Ago**

_Naruto walked towards Naruko's room, relieved that his lessons were done for the day. He smiled at the thought of seeing her, knowing that she always seemed to know all the right things to say even though she herself was sick. She always had a smile on her face, one that always made him know that everything was going to be okay. He looked down at the paper that was in his hand, on it was a song that he had wrote the night before, it was a song that he knew would make Naruko smile._

_Standing before her door he knocked on it, and after a few minutes after not getting an answer he opened the door figuring that she might have been asleep. As he opened the door what he saw made him pause, before him stood Naruko with a gun in her hand. She turned towards the door when she heard it open, seeing Naruto she smiled. But it wasn't her usual smile, it was one that was sickly, tired, one what was forced. So forced that it made Naruto's stomach churn._

_" Naruko….what are you doing?" She didn't say anything a moment, she just looked at him._

_" I'm…..I"m really tired Naru-chan….so very tired…"_

_"Naruko…what are you doing?__"_

_" This is the only way to relieve the pain Naru…" She looked hysterical as she pulled the forward._

_"Na…ru…ko…"It was then that she pulled the trigger…_

**Flashback End**

Sasuke flinched as Naruto 's voice became a pained whisper. He slowly forced his hand to move through the blonds hair. The blond suddenly seeming lost in his memories, before coming back to the room that he was currently.

" I-I couldn't d-do anything but stand there….even after everyone ran to the room…even when my mom screamed…I just stood there…she just left me….that's what I felt like…she just left me…my best friend!" Naruto's voice got a little louder as he said the last part.

"Dobe…"

" It hurt so much….she just dropped right in front of me…her blood was all over me….I don't even know where she got the gun from…but she just left me…ME…ME…she FUCKING LEFT ME!" Sasuke flinched, and grabbed Naruto suddenly rocking him back and fourth as the blond cried for the first time in front of him. The sobbing pained Sasuke so much, it was true that you never know what people are going through, that you never know how much pain one is carrying.

" Sh-she just left me…..she just left me all alone…."

Sasuke began to kiss his blond softly on the face, " shhh….shhh…she didn't leave you alone." Naruto just buried his face into Sasuke's chest.

" I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Sasuke repeated this mantra over and over again until Naruto stopped trembling. Sasuke looked down to see the blond staring back up at him, blushing at the repeated words.

" You're so embarrassing Uchiha." He chuckled at the words, although they were nothing but a whisper.

" I'm spoiling you."

" Oh is this what this is…I think I like it." It was silent after that, "thank you."

Sasuke chuckled, " you're mine dobe….I have to take care of every side of you."

Naruto grunted, " every side of me…"

Sasuke nodded, " of course. The sad side, the annoyed side, angry, insecure, doubtful…and my favorite side of them all."

Naruto looked at him, " and which side would that be?"

"Your sexually frustrated side."

"You're a pervert."

"Says the one who licked me in my sleep."

"And…I was showing my affection."

Sasuke made a deadpanned look, " you licked me in my sleep."

Naruto just chuckled, " yes. Yes I did…you realize this winter is nothing but a cliché."

" And how is that dobe."

" We'll argue, we'll fall deeply in love with each other, I'll argue with my mother, we will make up…and everyone is happy again."

Sasuke chuckled, " unfortunately that only happens in movies."

"Yet I see it happening now….its like a one of those fanfictions."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "so what would happen if this was a fanfiction?"

"We would probably start having sex, loud sex…and the adults would come back to the house hearing my orgasm." Naruto said this in such a way that all Sasuke could do was stare at him.

" You want to have sex with me…?"

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded, " …and that's the only thing you got out of that whole statement."

"Are you a virgin?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "no."

Now this answer captured Sasuke's attention ten times over, he flipped Naruto over and pinned him down to the bed. Naruto looked back at him, no expression on his face. It was the aspect of the way Naruto answered that bothered Sasuke the most, it was as if he didn't expect the answer to matter.

"Who?"

"He doesn't really matter, I was going through a grieving stage after Naruko died…."Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto's wrists.

" Did you like him?"

" I liked his body and what he gave me…and that's it."

"How long did you guys fuck." Although the word came out as a his through Sasuke's lips, Naruto still didn't look disturbed.

" four months."

"Why didn't you tell me."

" It was un-important….I found myself getting wrapped into you….all I see is you." After hearing this Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto hard, before falling over and lying next to him.

"You should not have asked if you didn't really want to know."

" I assumed there would've been another answer….I assumed wrong."

" You did."

"I did."

* * *

Hoped you like chapter. review please ^.^


	12. Sakura and Defying Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Korean_

Japanese

* * *

There comes a time in a woman's life when she must realize her role in the world….Sakura snorted at the statement she often heard her mother say. What exactly did her mother know about the world today, she never had any kind of hardship? She could never tell when her own daughter had issues, no had problems. Sakura hated the word 'issues', to her that only meant that they couldn't get fixed. No, she preferred the word 'problems', and yes she knew she had problems…she always had problems. And her biggest problem at the moment was listening to her mother rant about how she thought the world might end if Sakura wore short sleeves. It was a rule not to allow the neighbors to know your families dirty little secrets.

How many times has it been, Sakura really had forgotten the number of times that she had received this lecture. It was never about her health, or her problems, it was always about image. Well she didn't care about image anymore, she just wanted to be accepted…she wanted to be seen. She wanted to be known, like Naruto was known, like he was loved.

Yes, this is jealousy. Honestly this is the immediate definition of jealousy; this is what it should always look like. Why should it ever change, and why would it want to. Sakura just shook her head, grabbing her cup of water and walking up the stairs to her room, ignoring the complaints from her mother.

As she said before, what did that woman know? Nothing, that woman knew nothing. Placing the cup on her night stand she flopped on her bed, raising her arms towards the ceiling. The light acting as a forbidden lover made her open her arms, revealing the cut marks that revealed her imperfection.

"When am I ever '**I**'…?" This was a good question in seeing that the so called friends she thought she had had now deserted her. She knew that they saw her nothing but the nuisance, and in truth she didn't really care. But the fact that they all crowded around the blond haired boy, it infuriated her. How could he seem so perfect, where was his flaws, his imperfections. Where were the cut and needle marks that revealed the overflow of realism seeping into his core? She wanted to have that revealed, no that needed to be revealed. He needed to seem less perfect, was this jealousy…yes..yes it was.

And Sakura knew it all too well.

* * *

**"Well Sakura how have you been on your winter break?"**

**" There is something that I would like to discuss with you doctor, it has become something that intrigues me... among other things."**

**"Oh... and what is it exactly."**

**" There is this boy in my school, he would be what most would call a geek or a nerd. It is recently that although he keeps this appearance in school he has a different side to him."**

**" Well doesn't everyone has a side that they hide from the world."**

**" This is not what disturbs me, it is his eyes."**

**" His eyes?"**

**" kekeke, that is to say...when I was a sophomore I once read a book from a old professor doctor, would you like to know what it was about?"**

**" If you intrigue me?"**

**" He said that in a person's eyes you can tell what a person's soul really wants...but I don't believe that is true with everyone."**

**" Yes the eyes are a gateway to the soul..."**

**" No doctor, eyes can also lie about what the soul wants to hide."**

**" What does this have to do with the boy from your school."**

**" His eyes don't hide anything, he lets you see his pain, desire, happiness...but there is one expression from him that I love the most."**

**" What expression is that?"**

**" It is the one that is curious...when he sees something that intrigues him he yearns to break it down, dissect what's on the inside..."**

**" Why do you like this expression."**

**" Because he has dissected me, not many people can see past what I want them too. So you must often question if one is ever honest with you, but you see this boy is interested...there are not many people like him...only two others that I have ever met."**

**" Do they go to your school?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Don't you find that is somewhat sickening."**

**" kekeke...yes...that's why I'm here."**

**"Is that what you believe."**

**" You have eyes that are innocent doctor. Why is it that you chose this profession."**

**" Well I..."**

**" No let me tell you why... you grew up nicely, that was until something tragic happened in your childhood...probably the loss of your parents...and you swore to find a profession that would help those who felt loneliness in a way that couldn't be explained...then you fell in love and though that pain was still there, it wasn't quite relevant because your lover has made it so..."**

**" Sakura..."**

**" Oh I'm sorry, it is only a speculation doctor...you see you wear your heart on your sleeve...that is why I like coming here."**

**" You do?"**

**" You see...not many people have good hearts in this world...and as such there are those who look to devour such kindness in order to save ourselves."**

**" Are you looking to be saved."**

**"Not really."**

* * *

Hinata awoke with the notion of a raging headache and the obvious fact that she couldn't move anywhere. Closing her eyes so the light didn't hurt as much, she chose to turn around, her face meeting a firm chest. She could hear the heavy, but slow breathing of her captor, and once she dared to open her eyes she smiled looking at the face tattooed boy. Burying her face into him she breathed in his musky scent, it always drove her crazy…the way he smelled.

"You have a headache?" The question didn't alarm her, and yet she still found herself squeaking at the sound of his dark, sleep-filled voice.

"Yes…but only a little."

Kiba chuckled, "Only a little huh?"

She smiled to herself, sure that he didn't see. "do you love me?"

Kiba was silent at the question, "shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

Hinata pouted, "answer the question."

Kiba shook his head, " unfortunately answering you seriously wouldn't fit my title as the dumb jock."

Hinata frowned, " but I want a serious answer. "Kiba laughed a little cuddling up to her all the more.

"Does my dad know that you are in here, and not in the room with Neji?" Kiba shook his head.

"Probably not, all the adults came back pretty wasted last night." Hinata just nodded.

"And knowing father he won't be up until noon, his hangovers are a lot worse than mine."

"Like father, like daughter…right?" Hinata punched him lightly, making Kiba laugh a little harder, although the sound was still soft.

"Was Naruto mad at me?"

"No, he looked more mad at himself….you two know each other pretty well don't you?"

" I guess you can say he and Gaara are my other halves."

Kiba snorted, " that makes me jealous…they know more about you than I do."

Hinata simply smirked and nodded, "this is true but only because I've known them about all my life."

" It still makes me jealous, I want you all to myself and I have to share."

Hinata smiled, " you really are in love with me aren't you."

"I don't think I am."

"You're such a bad liar."

Kiba chuckled, pulling Hinata upwards on the bed so they were facing each other. He looked at her deeply before leaning in, only to be stopped by a finger. " I'm not kissing you until you say you love me."

Kiba faked a hurt look, "you're denying me affection….how can you do this to me." She giggled, as he changed their lying position to one more compromising. In which she was pinned to the bed and he hovered over her.

"Oh what am I to do, dog boy has me pinned." Kiba chuckled.

"You're damn right…you're mine you know that right."

"Are you saying you own me?"

Kiba never stopped staring at her, " that is exactly what I'm saying." He leaned forward and captured her lips, tilting his head so he could deepen the kiss. And as always when they kissed he gasped at the feel of Hinata's tongue as she ran along his lips. He loved the dark passion that came from her, it always just made him hungry for more…he was addicted to her.

Pulling back he looked at her, " I don't love you."

Hinata smiled, " yeah you do…you're too stupid not to."

Kiba only chuckled, knowing she was right. " This may be true."

"May be?" Kiba only chuckled as he leaned down and once again captured her lips. Pulling back he smiled.

" Yes, maybe." She pouted a little bit but then layed back down, " Hinata can I tell you something?"

She looked at him and nodded, her look asking if he was curious. " Of course you can tell me anything."

" I am a belemic, it is something that I have been suffering from for a long time." Hinata looked at him for a moment, she rose from her laying position and grasped his head between her hands gently. His eyes were closed so he wouldn't see the disgusted expression he expected her to make.

" Kiba, open your eyes." He did so reluctantly looking at the ivory eyes that he had fell for when he first met the girl. They didn't look disgusted at all, nor did they hold the pity that often graced his mother's face, the disgust of his sister that she often tried to hide. " Are they trying to fix you?"

He was shocked by the answer, " yes."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, pulling back afterwards and with that a string of saliva followed. " You're not alone since you have me, remember that."

" Naruto...h-he scares me Hinata...I know I was a jackass in school, and I have nothin' to say otherwise...but he...he really freaks me out."

Hinata chuckled, " you're just now realizing he's a scary person."

" It's not just him, its you and Gaara, and Sakura too."

She didn't seem so shocked when he said this, " you're scared of me?"

"Naruto scares me, you intrigue me on another level, and Gaara...well he has always made me...little." Hinata cursed herself, she never wanted him to be scared of her, she frowned to herself until she heard the boy continue. " It's your eyes, all four of you have the same eyes."

" What about Sasuke and Neji.."

"Their eyes have seen pain I guess...but...you four...its like you dissect a person."

" I'm sorry...I never meant for you to see that side of me...its not appealing." Kiba looked at Hinata and blushed.

" But I love all sides of you, even the side that scares me...because it also turns me on." Hinata looked shocked, this was the first time that anyone had ever said that to her. In the past when she had let her true nature show with the people she had gone out with it scared them off. They often said her eyes were too much, and her personality was too strong for them. Suddenly Kiba found himself being pinned by the girl, where this sudden strength came from he didn't know, and he didn't too much care. She leaned down and caught his lips, biting them slightly which made him gasp. His hand found her waist and slowly slid to her bottom where he gripped her tight, as a response receiving a growl. When they pulled apart for air there was a string of saliva that stuck to Kiba's chin. He was at a lost for words when Hinata leaned back down and licked him from his chin to his lips.

"H-Hinata!"

She giggled, " You don't have to worry Kiba. I'll devour you whole before Naruto can scare you again." To much of Kiba's surprise these words did not scare him, but made the pit of his stomach burn.

He grinned, " then eat me."

* * *

Neji knocked on the door in front of him, and thus when he received no answer he opened the door. When opened he was graced with a dripping wet Gaara, the red head having music on in his room he didn't hear the knock. A towel wrapped around his waist he turned around to see the taller male in his room. Neji still wide eyed closed the door as he walked in.

Turning down his music he turned to look at the brunette. " Neji."

" Well I…what I wanted…well I was coming to see if you were awake."

" I am."

" Yes, I see that…" Gaara made no expression as he walked towards Neji, the brunette himself backing up against the wall.

When Gaara came nose to nose with him he gulped, " is there a reason you came looking for me?"

Looking into those aqua eyes he felt a little nervous, " I just wanted….wanted to see if you would have breakfast with me."

Leaning upward towards the brunettes lips, " are you sure that's all you want?"

Licking his lips he nodded, " I just…yes that's all I want…I don't deserve you yet."

Gaara grinned; closing the distance he kissed the older boy before pulling back. " You shouldn't lie, it makes it hard to resist you Hyuuga." The said Hyuuga blinked in confusion.

"I don't understand…"

Gaara smirked, " oh…should I have done something more…maybe something like this.." Gaara suddenly grabbed Neji by the hand and walked him over the bed, and throwing him down on it he crawled over him. Yet it was only to settle over his waist. The towel around the red head waist slowly began to loosen.

" Gaa-Gaara…I-I don't t-think we should…"

Gaara chuckled, " I see how you two are cousins."

Neji looked confused, " what?"

" You and Hinata are very much alike, although she is a little more devious and experienced than you." Neji just looked at him wide eyed, his own brain trying to focus on the aspect of the red heads naked body being on his clothed one.

"What are you saying."

"Aren't you a virgin?"

" Why would you assume that?"

Gaara smirked, " because of your reactions."

Neji tried to scoot away, but he found it hard since Gaara had him pinned to the bed.

" My reactions?"

" Yes, your reactions. They are quite cute….in a sense."

Neji quirked a brow, " did you just call me cute?"

Gaara sighed, pulling himself off the long haired brunette and walking over to pull on a pair of briefs. Standing by the dresser in the room, he changed his position to one of leaning and watched the Hyuuga from the other side of the room. Neji himself seeming a little clouded at what had just happened to and just looked at the ceiling.

" Were you teasing me?"

" No. I don't tease." Neji still looked at the ceiling as he tried to compute all that had happened, his mine still.

" So you like me?"

" Listen closely because I don't like to repeat myself Hyuuga. I've liked you for a long time, probably since the day I met you, but you were a douche to my family. That I will never accept as being okay, family for me outweighs any crush." Neji rose from his laying position and looked at Gaara, who never seemed to have taken his eyes off of him. He looked serious, but this was always the look on Gaara's face and he never seemed to joke.

" I apologize for any harm that I have caused your family."

"But that is only because you found out he was close to not only me, but also Hinata. Apologies mean little to me, and I probably won't ever forget what you have done. But I have learned long ago to forgive people."

It was then that Neji rose from his sitting position and walked over to where Gaara stood by the dresser. They simply stared at each other for a moment, before Neji nodded in the silent understanding. Gaara smirked, and as he leaned upward licked Neji's lips before pulling back.

" And yes I would like to join you for breakfast."

Neji nodded, " but I thought I turned to breakfast." Gaara grunted and found his jogging pants and t-shirt to throw on before walking out the room.

_***Later that day***_

Naruto found himself in the living room reading one of the many books he had brought on this trip. With Christmas only a week away he had found that his days may become restless, especially with the added people and thus dealing with avoiding being in a room with his mother along was starting to seem like work. Sighing to himself he closed the book finding too hard to read and instead opted to looking and listening to the many sounds of the house. The chuckles, and the giggles, laughing coming from the kitchen, and down the hallway he could hear the distinctive arguing between Sasuke and Itachi. Then in itself made Naruto smile to himself, it was something that he had found himself doing more and more throughout the months.

"_Hyung, are you okay?"_Naruto turned around to see Kousuke leaning against the doorframe looking at him.

"_Deh, I'm fine."_

Walking further in the room Kousuke sat on the couch opposite of Naruto_, "you seemed to have been thinking very deeply."_

" _I am."_

Kousuke smiled,_ " I missed your smile Hyung."_

Naruto frowned a little,_ " I smile."_

Kousuke shook his head,_ " not like you used to. But ever since you let the Uchiha in, you smile like you did with Noona."_

Naruto looked down at the floor, _" do you really think so."_

" _I think everyone can tell that you two mean a lot to each other, he makes you very easy to talk to now. You're not as defensive as you used to be Hyung."_

"_Aigoo, you sound so sentimental."_

Kousuke chuckled, _" what did you do to deserve such a twin."_

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully,"_ I don't even know. How have your eyes been doing?"_

Kousuke chuckled at the conversation changer,_ " they are fine. Although still a little sensitive when it's too bright outside."_

Naruto only nodded, it was then that Sasuke and Itachi walked in, Sasuke being visibly annoyed with the older Uchiha who seemed to be smiling at his own antics. Kousuke looked at the two in curiosity, before his eyes rested on Itachi. And that is to say that Itachi's also rested on the younger twin. Naruto looked between both males and sighed, he realized how long this trip was going to be right then and there, and how much his patience might run out.

" Itachi, you touch him, you die." Kousuke blushed a little hearing the older twin and averted his eyes from the older Uchiha. Sasuke realizing what was happening in the room he only shook his head and looked at Itachi.

" Itachi don't fuck him, Naruto will be temperamental if he finds out." With that the couple walked out the room, leaving the other two alone.

Kousuke just sat there for a while quietly before getting up and making his way out the room. This would of been his intention if he had not have been stopped by Itachi.

"Yes?"

Itachi smiled softly, "there are few times when I am scared. But Naru-chan really scares me at times…" Kousuke chuckled.

He nodded, " yes. He has been a little overprotective of me ever since Naruko passed away, there are times when. I think he believes I will blow away."

" I don't believe anything! I just don't trust this Uchiha who like his younger brother has a fairly sex driven mentality." Both men were startled and Itachi immediately let go of Kousuke's hand.

Kousuke pouted, " Naru…"

Naruto raised a brow, " Itachi is a dog. I know this very well and I will be damned if my twin becomes one of his play toys." Itachi flinched at Naruto words, although it was very much the truth it was still hard to hear one of you closest employees say it out loud. Still it wasn't like this was the first time he had met Kousuke, on many occasions the younger twin would drop by the club throughout the years and he had always thought the boy as beautiful.

Kousuke frowned at his brother, " Naruto shouldn't I have a say in this."

"…." The older twin just stared at him and nodded.

" Look if I find Itachi-san interesting it should be my choice to pursue or not. Even so I am not as naïve as to put myself in a bad situation. "

" I know this."

" Good, then trust me enough to make a good decision."

Naruto sighed, leaning against the door he looked at Kousuke then at Itachi. He said nothing more as he walked out the room this time going back to his room.

Kousuke and Itachi sighed at the same times, feeling a grace period had arrived. Kousuke turned towards the older Uchiha and smiled. "Look Itachi, I've known you since my brother started working for you. And honestly you have never showed any kind of interest."

"I did not think it appropriate since you were a minor; I think your brothers would have killed me in a matter of no time if I had touched you then."

It was then that Kyuubi interrupted, "Killed you would be an understatement."

Kousuke grumbled, "is there no such thing as privacy in this house!" Kyuubi laughed as a response to his younger brother.

As Naruto walked into his room, he found Hinata and Gaara talking amongst themselves. Closing the door he looked around and then back at the two.

"If you're looking for the Uchiha he said he was going outside for some cold air." Naruto only nodded and went to join the two on his bed.

" What are you two doing in my room?"

" We were discussing Gaara almost raping my cousin." Naruto looked at his cousin with a raise brow, silently asking for justification.

" He came in my room while I was naked."

" And that gave you justification for pinning my innocent cousin to your bed, and molesting him with your tongue."

Naruto looked a little disturbed by the information, "molesting him with your tongue?"

Hinata giggled, " my poor older cousin. He probably didn't know what to do."

Gaara rolled his eyes, " what about you and dog boy."

Hinata frowned, " don't call my Kiba that."

Naruto looked at her, " yours?"

" Yes mine, and I don't plan on giving him up anytime soon…anyway the same can be said for you two."

Naruto shrugged, " I guess."

Gaara shook his head, " I will admit that I don't plan on giving Neji over to anyone."

Hinata giggled, " I don't think Neji-kun wants to go anywhere but back in your room." Naruto just chuckled as he watched his cousin blush a little, shaking his head he looked at Hinata.

" Where is Kiba-san?" She narrowed her eyes at him, his own expression not changing.

" He is in the room with Neji I believe, why?"

Naruto remembered the way he looked in the van yesterday and sighed to himself, " I must formally apologize...it would seem that I have frightened him a little."

Hinata grunted, " a little bit is an understatement...we are scary creatures." He chuckled as all three of them walked out the room and down the hall. They talked a little while longer before arriving to the room that Neji and Kiba were staying in. Gaara and Hinata continued onward as Naruto entered the room, both Neji and Kiba looked shocked at seeing the blond. His eyes going directly to Kiba who flinched a little.

" Neji is it okay if I speak with Kiba alone?" Neji nodded as a response and exited the room, Naruto took that chance to walk over to stand in front of Kiba.

" Kiba."

"Yeah..."

" I would like to formally apologize for yesterday, I would say that old habits are hard to kill but that is not an excuse."

" I-It's okay.."

" But it isn't, I over stepped my boundaries by my words yesterday. It was not my intention to make you feel the way you did..."

" It's not like we have good history together."

"It is not like me to hold grudges, and honestly I could care less about what has happened...everything happens for reasons unknown to us."

"Yea...sure." Naruto chuckled, he turned to walk out the room, "thanks...for ya know...comin' to talk to me."

"Although you were not favorable to me, you are someone that Hinata cherishes...and I respect that." Kiba only nodded and watched as the blond walked out

* * *

**Hope you guys like the new chapter!**


	13. ScreamScream to your voice dies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto watched from the kitchen window- the moon. The house was much more silent than the last couple of nights, and he somehow found peace in it. He had left Sasuke in his room sleep, and bundled in warm sheets as he chose to seek warmth from somewhere else. He stared at the bottle that sat on the table; taking his seat in front of it he poured another cup of the pure white liquid. Taking it to his lips he sighed before he drank. Naruto knew all too well that everyone was right and that he had to talk to his mother, but the aspect that they wouldn't realize is that he didn't think he could ever forgive her…or wasn't that he could never forget. It was then that the kitchen light came on and before his eyes stood his mother.

She looked at the bottle, and then at him, worry clear in her eyes. " You are drinking?"

"Yes, yes I am."

She just stood there for a moment, not really wanting to say anything. And so five minutes felt like five years as they both just stared at each other. " Naruto I…"

"There is nothing that you could say at this moment in time that would make me want to hear you apologize." With that being said Naruto poured him another half of a glass before throwing his head back and drinking it down.

His mother looked pained at his words, and truth be told Naruto knew that he was a little past drunk, and the past comments from family and friends kept running through his head. " You know they all want me to talk to you, like I'm supposed to forget everything."

" Naru…honey I didn't think…I should've never said…"

Naruto just stared at his glass; he refused to look at her. " I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear it!"

Kushina came to the table and took his hand, " Naruto I'm sorry…I never wanted you to leave…I never meant for you to.." Naruto snatched away his hand.

" Don't apologize!"

It was then that the kitchen opening was crowded by Naruto's family, and yet Naruto's eyes went straight to Sasuke...his hurt went straight to Sasuke. Yet it was Minato that walked through the doorway.

"Naruto are you okay!?"

"Y-Yes…just get your wife away from me."

" Do you hate me that much Naruto?"

"Yes…yes I do… hate you all so much…you all just threw me away." Naruto looked at them all, falling to his knees with the bottle in his hand as he took another drink.

Kousuke was next to walk into the kitchen, "Naru-chan you can't mean that…"

" Everyone just screamed….why didn't you stop her…why didn't you stop her…did you try…" It was at this moment when Hinata and Gaara walked in, having being woken up by the commotion and the screaming. Hinata looked at the bottle in Naruto's hand, then at his mother, she sighed.

Gaara nodded at Hinata who walked fully in the kitchen, while he himself pulled Sasuke away from the sight and into the hallway

"What Gaara?"

"When Hinata gives you the signal I want you to go over there and break Naruto out of this. I know you've done it before...yesterday for example, so I am asking you to do it again." Sasuke only nodded as both walked back into the kitchen.

Kousuke, Kyuubi, Minato, and his wife all looked confused as Hinata looked at them sympathetically.

" He-he's done this before?" Kushina looked shocked when Hinata nodded her head, before the ivory eyed girl looked at her best friend.

"Every once in a while... it had gotten a little better but I think we came on this trip a little too soon for him. Naruto has always blamed himself for not being able to stop Naruko…but you guys never asked him how he felt…?" They didn't say anything, "…me and Gaara went by Naruto's wishes and decided not to tell you."

Hinata turned towards a weeping Naruto, who held the bottle tightly in his hands. " Naru…Naru look at me."

Murky blue eyes looked up at her, " Hina-chan…I can- I can still see her blood on my clothes, she left me here…and they…"Hinata nodded, and gently took the bottle away from him.

"I know Naru-chan…but you have to stop crying…you have to talk to your mother." Naruto looked at Hinata as if he were lost in his own world. "Tell her how you feel Naru-chan." Naruto just looked at Hinata.

"She just let me leave, her own child…she just threw me away." It was then that Sasuke walked into the kitchen, seeing that Naruto had finally started talking. Kushina, being held by her husband looked shocked and ashamed at the same time. "And they just let her push me away…LIKE SHE WASN'T MY SISTER EITHER….like she didn't matter to me either…she mattered."

Hinata rubbed his hair, " I know hun…just let it all go."

Naruto just looked distant, "…they didn't even know I was gone…they didn't even know I left." Kushina and everyone looked confused at his words; Gaara grunted making everyone in the room look at him. "…but Unni…Unni just left me…she just smiled at me…" It was then that Sasuke walked up to him, kneeling down to the same position as Hinata, who smiled at him and nodded.

Sasuke reached out his hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, it was soaked from tears and sweat. Even though he wasn't that close he could still smell the liquor on Naruto. The boy in front of him was the same boy he had met four years ago but this boy was showing that he was broken and tired. He was scared and mad, he felt betrayed. This was a boy that only believed he could only trust his two best friends, even if he loved his family…he felt alone.

"Dobe, why are you angry at your sister?"

"I-I made a song for her, it was one of the first ones that I had ever written…but she was so fucking selfish…she never got to hear it…and then they blamed me for her!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with hard eyes.

" Dobe, what did the song say…"

(1)"_Cause' when you given when you've given up,_

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_Thats when you feel my kind of love._

_And when you're crying out._

_When you fall and then can't pick your heavy off the ground_

_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around._

_That's when you feel my kind of love."_ Naruto cried throughout the tiny part of the song.

" I just wanted her to listen to it, I just was them to listen…but…but…I ju-just wanted her to listen."Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the waist and pulled him into a tight hug. As he held Naruto close the blonde's sobs went throughout the whole house. Kushina and Minato, and with their other two son kneeled in front of Sasuke and Naruto, this gaining Naruto's attention.

Kushina looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes, " I-I don't deserve to be forgiven…but I am sorry for not being a mother for these past years…please please please…"Naruto just looked at his mother and nodded, there was no other gesture….just a nod before he got up in Sasuke's arm still and walked out of the kitchen. Hinata looked at Gaara, who nodded. He then followed Sasuke and Naruto back to their room. Hinata stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up a little, watching as Naruto's mother rose from the floor.

In which she then sat at the table, alongside her husband, Kyuubi and Kousuke. All were very quiet, all were very guilty. " I never thought naru-nii felt that way." Hinata smiled sadly.

" Honestly, Naru-chan has gotten a lot better since he started dating Sasuke…I haven't seen him smile that much since Naruko was alive." Kousuke just nodded to himself, " but I'm his twin I'm supposed to know what he's feeling at all times."

Hinato just looked at them, " Naru-chan keeps things from me and Gaara all the time…he doesn't always tell us what he's thinking…truth is I didn't know where Naruto went the day Naruko died either…it was later on in the week that he told me he was moving to Konoha." She looked at the sad faces and sighed, " I believe you all should sleep…Naruto will be in a better mood tomorrow, he is under a lot of stress…just talk to him tomorrow." With that the long haired girl bowed slightly and walked out the kitchen and to her room. Sighing as she closed the door, Kiba was still in her bed fast asleep and snoring.

Gaara closed the door behind he and Sasuke and watched as the blond just simply climbed into bed. Naruto hadn't said a word since the had left the kitchen, silent tears still ran down his face. Gaara walked up to Naruto and leaned down kissing his forehead, "_little cousin…do you feel better now."_

"_I am tired…"_

Gaara nodded,_ " yes sleep…goodnight."_ Naruto only nodded and watched as Gaara walked out the room, Sasuke closing the door behind him. The said raven haired boy turned off the light and walked over to the bed. Naruto feeling it dip down as Sasuke climbed on it and crawled next to him, he then encircling his arms around the blond haired boy.

"Are you feeling better?"

Naruto nodded, turning around in the pale boys arms, he leaned upwards and kissed the base of his throat. "I am being spoiled by you again."

"You are mine, it is my job to spoil you." Naruto chuckled dryly.

"How romantic you are."

Sasuke nodded, "yes, I am pretty romantic."

Naruto chose not to speak, but the silence was still. " I am very hurt inside, that sometimes it still makes me angry at all of them."

" I saw that tonight."

" Are you mocking me Uchiha."

Sasuke shook his head in the dark, " no I am very lucky to call you my boyfriend…or to just plan say that you are mine."

" You want damaged goods."

"Damaged goods, always have qualities that make people love them for the way they are."

Naruto sighed, "And what if they can't be saved, they don't think they deserve love."

"Are you saying you don't trust my love for you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto taking too long to respond Sasuke took this as a 'yes' to his question. Thus the raven haired boy quickly changed their positions into one that was more compromising. That is to say that he now had each of Naruto's wrists above his head, his own face very close to the blond, the only light coming into the room is that of the moon. This also being the only reason that Sasuke could now see, for the first time since he had seen Naruto walk through the highschool doors, fear.

" Are you frightened about me loving you Naruto?" Naruto still didn't say anything he just looked at the raven haired and opted to nod instead. "why?"

"What if you leave me like she did?"

" I am not the selfish, or that generous to give you back to the world so willingly. You are my property are you not."

" I cannot be owned Uchiha."

" But yet I own you, these wrists.." it was then that Sasuke leaned forward and kissed them, "… are mine…your cheeks, your thighs, you lips…and your scars…they all belong to me." Sasuke then leaned forward and took Naruto's lips, deepening the kiss as he tilt his head to the side. The blond himself moaned into the kiss as Sasuke let go of his wrists, and he himself switched their positions so Naruto lay over him. Pulling back he smiled gently, " we're a fucked up couple."

"Isn't everyone fucked up."

* * *

(1)Kind of Love- Emeli Sande


	14. Legendary Moments

**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

_*******Four Years Ago*******_

_Sasuke paced back and forth in his room, today was the day that he would do it. He would confront his father and tell him his sexuality. Yet to say that it was terrifying him would be an understatement. Sasuke still remembered the day that Itachi told their father that he was homosexual. Through his father screaming he remembered that Itachi never changed his face, he believed that Itachi had long decided that entertaining their father with lies was something that he could never do. He was always the one that was straightforward, never scared of what their father may think of him._

_Sighing Sasuke heard the door closed downstairs, and his father made himself announced. Taking in a deep breath Sasuke walked out of his room, and downstairs into his father's study, where his father and mother stood talking about business._

" _Excuse me, Father and Mother." Both looked up, he receiving a warm smile from his mother, and a scowl from his father for interrupting._

" _What is it Sasuke, I am in the middle of discussing something with you mother."_

"_Yes, father. But I want to discuss something with you…it has come to my attention that I will no longer be your heir to the company."_

_His mother looked astonished, while his father was apparently angry. "Sasuke honey, what are you talking about."_

" _I don't think I can keep lying to myself, the truth is I am homosexual." It was at this that his father was furious at._

"_First your brother, and now YOU! I will repeat the same words I said to him, either take back that ridiculous statement, or leave this house!" Sasuke just stood there without a emotion on his face, although on the inside he was quite terrified._

"_Father why do you not accept us for who we are, we are still your sons."_

"_I did not raise such sons, to think that they caught this disease."_

"_Father, I will not take back my words, nor will I continue leaving in a shadow world. If you want me to leave, then that is what I will do, Itachi is expecting me."_

_His mother looked horrified, tears coming down her face. "Please darling, I cannot lose another one of my boys. I have already lost one…"_

" _It is their decision not be a part of this family." Sasuke shivered a little, but still he held his composure, walking up to his mother he kissed her cheek, and then bowed to his father._

" _I am sorry you feel this way." Sasuke turned to walked out the door._

"_Sasuke if you walk out that door, you will no longer be my son." Sasuke continued to walk out the door, and he never looked back._

* * *

_***Present***_

Sasuke laid next to Naruto as he remembered the day he left easy living behind, not to say that he wasn't living a comfortable life now. In a sense he hadn't been happier since he had moved in with Itachi, although he would never admit it. He looked at the sun as he began to peek through the curtains of the window. The light seemingly reflecting off of Naruto's blond locks, it made him look almost magical in a way. Timeless. Once the sun heat his eyes the blond haired boy twitch, opening his eyes a little before frowning and snuggling his body closer to Sasuke .

Sasuke chuckled, "why don't you wake up Dobe."

" I have a hangover, and the sun is trying to kill me. I am enjoying my current position, plus you smell good." There was a soft moan as Naruto sniffed Sasuke's bare skin. The feel of Naruto's touch made Sasuke shiver.

"Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Do you miss your parents?" The question caught Sasuke off guard, honestly truth be told he had been so happy these past months that he hadn't thought about his parents.

" I miss my mother, my father is a hard person to miss truth be told. Why?"

" I remember the day I first saw you, it was the night that you left your parents house." Now to say this statement shocked Sasuke would be an understatement. In truth I don't think that 'shocked' could have been the word to describe what he was feeling.

"I think I would of remembered you." Naruto chuckled hoarsely.

"No you wouldn't have, I hadn't started at the school yet. And since Kyuubi and Itachi were sort of college buddies he gave me the job at his club. Plus I dyed my hair back then." Sasuke tried to remember the night he had left his parents house, he remembered going to his brothers club that night to help out. And honestly the only thing he remembered was bumping into this guy…

"Wait, the guy I bumped into that night…" Naruto smiled softly and nodded.

"You looked just like Itachi that I already knew who you were…I always wondered if you regretted telling your parents."

"No, I've never regretted telling them. If I didn't tell them I don't think I would've had the courage to have a relationship with you."

"Oh really." Sasuke only nodded, "I think I fall for you every day."

" Well that's only natural, I'm a Uchiha after all."

"Yes, and Uchiha's always get what they want right."

" That was my line. What made you ask about my parents?"

"You talk in your sleep, you often call out for your mother silently." Sasuke looked shocked at the information, he didn't know he talked in his sleep.

"I talk in my sleep?"

" Yes, and quite frequently too. It is quite entertaining to listen to, you told me you loved me a month after we started dating I guess you can say."

"I said what?! Why didn't you tell me?"

" And ruin our night conversations, I don't think so. I quite enjoy those times." Naruto rose from the bed and started to head towards the bathroom, he stopped at the door and looked behind him. All the while Sasuke laid on the bed in a stupor.

" Uchiha are you not coming with me, I'm dirty and smell like alcohol." Sasuke blinked a couple times taking in the sight of Naruto pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. In times like this Sasuke found it amazing that he hadn't taken the blond haired boy yet, and then there were times that when he thought about it, it didn't seem all that non-believing. The truth was that he had always found the blond entertaining, and quite interesting, and the fact that his interest rose, his sexual attraction for the blond rose also. It was knowing that the blond wasn't innocent, that he had this dark under-belly that made Sasuke yearn for him more. At school it was hidden by the way he wore his clothes, his worn out shoes, and even those dorky glasses. That isn't to say that Sasuke didn't find that part of the blond attractive.

It was this boy, almost man, standing in front of him that made his mouth water. He got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, following Naruto into the shower. The blond himself had already undressed fully. He stood there waiting for Sasuke as he turned on the shower and stepped inside. Sasuke took no time to do the same as he himself stepped in behind Naruto. He watched as water ran down his body, the sight seemed timeless. Legendary. It was something that he would probably always remember. He found his hands wrapping around the blonds waist.

" You really are breath taking."

* * *

Sakura stood in the shower, the water running down her body. The filth had to be washed away, he had to go away. It will never go away will it? This was a question she often asked herself as she stood under the hot rays of water. She could hear her mother calling her name, always calling her name. Always wanting to know if she would respond, always wishing for the best. That the day that Sakura wouldn't answer would be the day that Sakura finally ended it for her own mothers sake. But she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction of dying, she got pregnant and had her, now she had to deal with how fucked up she was. This is what Sakura always thought, it was a repeating thought.

Her mother knocked on the bathroom door, "Sakura!"

"I am in the shower." With that Sakura said no more as she just stood there. She often felt that her eyes would turn black with the many skeletons that she hid under her closet. When did it ever end, when did the never-ending torture stop inside her heart. Why wouldn't it go away.

She had always been this way though, for as long as she could remember she had never been happy. There was always something that she yearned, always something that she wanted. She didn't know what it felt like to love, her parents didn't love her. She was a financial responsibility that she would gladly like to get rid of. Those were her words exactly, she was never loved.

She clutched her heart, as she stopped the water, and in a silent scream stood in front of the mirror. Putting on her clothes she collected herself and stepped out the bathroom. She walked silently to her room and closed the door behind her. Flopping on the bed she curled into a ball, this pain was always with her. This darkness was always with her, this feeling that she was always falling in a hole was always present. It was forever, it was absolute.

Lengendary.

* * *

**" So Sakura, I would like to talk to you today about your medication."**

**"Oh dear I've been found out."**

**"Yes, please start taking them again."**

**" Sure doctor, sure."**

**" Do you promise?"**

**" I often break promises...but if doctor asks me to do it I will try to comply."**

**" Thank you...now do you have any love interests in this moment in time?"**

**"Yes, there is one."**

**"Oh really, this is quite shocking seeing as it seems that your believe your personality doesn't match with a lot of people."**

**" I didn't say I've talked to him, I said that he interests me."**

**" What is this young man like?"**

**" He is quite outgoing, believe that youth is everything...he's into martial arts also. I've known him for a long time actually...since we were children."**

**" Does he like you back."**

**"As a friend ...yes. But you see even he doesn't know my true nature...I think it would hurt him the most if he found out...plus he's dating someone else."**

**" OH...I see...well let's change direction...have you decided what you want to do after you graduate?"**

**"College of course doctor, my family would accept nothing less. I could finally escape that house and never return...it is a dreadful place to live in."**

**" You can't mean that, it is your home."**

**" No doctor, that place is a theater. It is a place where my parents can put on a show and glamorize their neighbors...it is nothing but a building that I grew up in."**

**" I see."**

**" Now now doctor, that is not an answer I like to hear from you, maybe you aren't asking the right questions."**

**" I don't know what questions to ask you...you act as if your parents are horrible."**

**" They are doctor, not in the sense that I was not taken care of...I was but you see this caring came from people who weren't my parents. I found homes with other people and therefore continued to comply with my parents wishes, even when my problems arose."**

**"I see."**

**" But do you... if we go back to my previous speculation doctor I remember saying that you were loved as a child, and are being loved now by whatever lover you have. To my mother I was the one that gave her stretch marks, and restricted her company that she loves all too much from coming to the house."**

**"Sakura...I believe your parents love you."**

**" Yes, you see this is the doctor I love to talk to. The one that has an impending hope for the future that doesn't exist...not all parents love their children doctor...and not all children want the love from their parents."**

**" What about you?"**

**" I want a love that I can devour."**

**"Devour."**

**"Devour, doctor. There are only few moments in my life that I am proud of, and that boy is one of them...if I could I would devour him whole...trap him in such a way that I would also get lost. But this is the me that he doesn't know about."**

**"Sakura."**

**"Yes, doctor."**

**"Your natural hair color is showing more."**

**"I know."**

* * *

Hinata was currently in the living room painting her nails a deep plum. Her earphones in her ear she started to hum to the song that was currently on. Her father sat in front of her smiling, she smiled back as she finished the last nail. Removing her ear buds she sighed, and began to wave her hands so her nails could dry.

"Do you love him."

Hinata looked at her father and smiled, " who father. There are many men that I love at this very moment, all of them present." She giggled slightly as an apparent blush appeared on her father's face before he cleared his throat and looked at her once more.

"I mean Kiba-san. I have not seen you smile this much since you met Gaara and Naruto." She nodded as she silently agreed with him. It was true that she was very much quiet as a child, and when her mother passed away it got no better. She came to despise those who had perfect families, this unrealistic fantasy

"Yes, father I love him. He makes me content."

"Content?"

"Yes, I feel as though I should I always be with him. Did you feel that way with Mom." Her father looked at her for a second and then he just nodded. It wasn't the first time that Hinata had seen her father silent.

"Yes, that is exactly how I felt with your mother. It was a feeling that never seemed to leave me." She nodded.

" Yes, this is something…well that I can't explain."

Hinata was silent after that, no words could explain how she felt about Kiba. He was the first guy in a long time that made her feel as though she was the only one that mattered.

" I am glad that you have found someone that makes you happy."

"Does it bother you that he doesn't come from money?"

"No, what matters is that he makes you happy. And that you'll be able to support him.." he chuckled a little. It is something special to find someone that will make you happy forever and Hinata felt as though Kiba was the one to do it.

"Yes, this is true." It was then that Gaara walked into the room, bowing to Hinata's father and then walking over to Hinata with a soft smile.

" Kiba is looking for you, he's by the door." She nodded.

" Father we will talk later, yes?" He nodded and watched as she left the room. Gaara bowed once more and also took his leave. Hinata herself walked towards the entrance of the house, the house had indeed been quiet since the previous night's events. No one had dared to go by Naruto's room, with fear mostly of what would come of it, all sure that he'd remember what had happened.

Walking to the door she saw Kiba with his coat on. She smilled and walked up to him, catching him off guard by kissing him on the cheek. He turned around and smiled, showing his fangs as he did so.

" You called for me."

" Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go and walk in the garden, the snow looks really nice outside." She nodded and put on her boots, and coat. The couple walked towards the back of the house then, and through the glass doors that separated the warmth, from the crisp white snow. Kiba was right, it was quite beautiful. Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and they walked hand in hand down the trail. The garden was one that was very spacious, it was something that always brought Hinata great content when they would visit Naruto's family every year. They came to one of the stone benches, Kiba taking his hand dust the snow off of it. Both sat down, and as they did a slow snow fall started.

"You're right this is quite beautiful."

" I thought you might want to get out the house for a little while."

She nodded and looked at Kiba for a moment. " You've changed since I first met you four years ago."

Kiba looked at her, "I've changed?"

"Yes, you were a brute when I met you."

"I think I was afraid of what people would truly think of me."

She nodded, " is that right. And what would they think of you."

Kiba shrugged, " I honestly don't know. But as a teen aren't we supposed to be afraid of the questions we can't answer ourselves?"

Hinata thought about it, "You want to know why I love snow so much?" Kiba just nodded, "it's because it can so easily cover what the world fucks up…and for those brief moments the world is beautiful again."

"For those brief moments huh?" Hinata just nodded.

"Those brief moments of beauty by nature are wonderful."

"We see the world in two different ways."

Hinata chuckled, "and that's why you're mine. Our love is forever." Kiba leaned towards her smiling.

" Forever is a long time, are you sure you want me…?" He smirked and leaned forward also, her lips ghosting his.

" This feeling I have for you is…"

"Is?"

Hinata leaned the rest of the way, " Legendary."

* * *

Gaara watched from the back door as Hinata and Kiba kissed. Shaking his head he smirked and decided to walk and see how his Naruto was doing. He had heard the blond's shower running a long time ago. The house was quite quiet, although not as content as he would of liked it. There was tension, but it would die down with time. Many of the people in the house had resorted to spending the day with the ones that made them content. Upon thinking about this Gaara opted to leaving the blond alone and going back to his room. He didn't really know where Neji was, and although he wanted his presence the thought of looking for the older Hyuuga was out of the question. Instead as he went in his room he walked to the window that viewed over the backyard.

Snow fell, it was silent and quite welcoming. He had always found it amazing how something so cold could give such a warming feeling. It was then that there was a knock at his bedroom door. Turning around Neji stood there with two cups.

" I brought some tea." He came in as Gaara nodded. Closing the door behind him as he did so. "Is it snowing?"

"Yes, it would seem so?" Gaara took the cup that was handed to him.

" The house is quiet today."

"I would expect so after last nights events." Neji just nodded.

"Yes, how is Uzumaki."

"He is doing fine, I am guessing. He and the Uchiha have not arisen from that room all day." Neji just nodded.

"Legendary."

Neji looked confused at the sudden word, " Legendary?"

Gaara nodded.

"What is?"

Gaara looked at Neji and leaned forward, kissing the brunette. "These moments are becoming their own."

Neji could only nod, still shocked from the kiss. Gaara was finding that everyone was changing, most for the better. Yet at the pit of his stomach he felt that something was coming, and it wasn't good. It would be something that would change them. They were all beginning to know what it meant to make moves, to become different, to forgive. The black holes that were dwelling in the pits of their stomachs were becoming filled. He sighed slowly as he took another sip of tea and looked over the soft snowfall.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. So what are the moments that changed you lives, that you consider legendary?**


	15. Talking to Another Self

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters

* * *

Staring at the boy you loved wasn't something that Naruto was used to, but he was becoming accustomed to the snow-bright mornings, and the body warmth that greeted him. The raven haired boy laid next to him, and soft snoring could be heard if you listening quietly. Slowing rising out of bed Naruto pulled on a shirt and some pajama pants and made his way out of the room, closing the door gently before making his way to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Naruto found himself pouring a cup of coffee and looking out onto their backyard. He did truly miss this house, the house where he grew up, where he would read with the noise in the back ground. The sound of someone walking into the kitchen made him turn around, his mother stood before him. A soft smile was displayed on his face; he could hear her sigh a little as she stepped in. Patting the seat next to him after she herself poured a cup of coffee.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Isn't that a question that I should be asking you mother?"

"_I should apologize for the words of that day, let alone the four years that I have not come to you."_

"_Umma, it is the past now. Let it be."_

"_But even so, as your only mother it is my job to protect and hold all of my children."_

"_These wounds will ….are healing with time. I am sorry for my actions that night. I should not have screamed at you." His mother chuckled making him look at her questioningly._

"_That was the first time I heard your voice that loud, you are so quiet compared to Kyuubi and Kousuke. You are very much like your sister."_

"_Yes, I know."_

_Kushina looked at Naruto sadly, " have I lost you forever."_

_Naruto sighed, " For four years you left me. You never called, you never tried to come see me…I can forgive you but I will never forget…but I will always love you, you are my Umma, my mother." _With this the conversation was over as he walked over to his mother and kissed her forehead.

Sasuke walked through the door, a scowl on his face, yet it changed as soon as he saw Naruto and his mother. Naruto sipped his coffee in quiet and he watched the Uchiha. " What is wrong with you Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned returned, " My father called me just then, he wants me and my brother to come to the mansion."

Although Naruto was shocked he chose not to show it on his face, " You should go."

"I won't."

"You will." Kushina looked between both boys and watched as Naruto simply stared at the other boy, coughing she got the boys attention.

" I'll leave you two to your conversation." With this she walked out the kitchen, her coffee in hand.

Sasuke now stood in front of Naruto, " I will not go to that house, he has done enough to me and Itachi."

"And what of your mother, will you not go see her?"

"She chose his side, she chose to stand by her husband and abandon the two children she only had!"

Naruto looked at him, "maybe she has fought for you. Have you yourself ever tried to reach out to her, either you or Itachi…" Sasuke was silent. " I didn't think so, yet you stand here and argue that you aren't hurt."

" I'm not."

"But you are, admit that it hurt you…that you hated the thought of leaving your parents, and being disowned by the only man you know to be your father!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, " Who are you to tell me what my emotions are, when you yourself held on to your dead sister!"

"It is because I held on to these feelings that I tell you now, to admit what you aren't….take down that wall and admit it!"

" I will admit to nothing! He is the one that chose to leave us, and throw us aside! Even though we did nothing but love him, he still threw us away!"

"Then tell him that when you go talk to him when we go back to Japan."

"What?"

"Why are you shocked, I'm not sending you back now... he can wait another week to talk to you." Sasuke breathed slowly, but nodded. Although he was still a little angry that Naruto was suggesting he talk to that man that participated in his birth. It was then that Itachi appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning against the door-frame he sighed.

" I see you also got the call from father." Sasuke said nothing as he continued to stare at Naruto in outrage. Naruto smiled softly and walked up to Sasuke, cuffing his cheek with one of his free hands.

"You can be angry with me all you want call you father back and tell him you will see him in a week, when you're done being a brat come back to the room." Naruto nodded at Itachi as he walked out the kitchen, Itachi himself bowing a little and watching as Naruto walked down the hallway.

Kousuke popped his head around a corner and looked at his twin, "What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"Just got into an argument with the Uchiha."

"OH, was it bad?" Naruto only nodded, then he pet Kousuke on the head a few times, noticing that he was wearing his sunglasses.

"Are your eyes bothering you today?"

"Yes, the sun seems to want to shine even though its winter." Naruto nodded as he continued to walk, Kousuke by his side. "What was the argument about."

" It seems their father wants to speak to them, Sasuke is being a brat and not wanting closure."

"Hm, should you have meddled?" Naruto shrugged.

"It is the right thing to do, this is a family issue that he can't keep running from."

"Are you sure that was a decision for you to make?" Both walked into Naruto's room looking at each other.

"I will admit that it was not, but if not now than when. He is too hurt, much like I am, or was. This is no longer our business Kou-chan, let them settle their family affairs, as we ourselves have settled." Kousuke nodded, before walking out the room. Naruto himself turning towards his phone when he heard it ring.

Picking it up he answered, " Hello?"

"Good morning Naruto." The blond haired male smirked, seating in the chair at his desk, and placing his coffee on the table. Recognizing the voice immediately, but noting that it was somewhat darker than usual.

"I would ask who this is, but that would only prolong our much needed conversation."

The voice on the other end of the phone chuckled, "Aren't you at least curious of how I got your phone number?"

" I think we both know your true nature."

"hahaha...my true nature...I would assume so yes."

" I prefer talking to this person, if you would allow me to be honest."

" I shall." Naruto chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so.

"How is that bunch, the ones that left me."

" Did they leave you? I hadn't really noticed that you were alone, although I have noticed your roots start to show." There was a light chuckle from the voice.

" Ahh, my sloppiness is showing... I figured you had noticed..."

" Trouble at home."

" I would say so, I'm a little tired of the way things are right now."

" It would appear so, you've stopped wearing your usual bangles also I noticed."

" Their quite loud, don't you agree...and too bright."

"Oh I see, well you are a lot more interesting this way."

" Yes, I believe that's what your eyes said to me too."

" I've been found out."

Sakura laughed, " it would appear so. I must be going this has been a conversation that has intrigued me...I hope to have more."

Naruto grinned to himself, " if you show me something interesting I would enjoy these conversations more." Once more Sakura laughed, it was a little darker than before, when she stopped the phone was silent for a brief moment.

" Until next time then, give everyone my holiday wishes."

" I shall." There was a brief click on the other end, Naruto took another sip of his coffee and his grin grew a little larger. Upon not hearing the door opened he had no clue that Hinata, Sasuke and Gaara stood there watching as his grin became somewhat cynical, before calming.

"What's wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong...Sakura just called me." There was a brief brow raise from Hinata who seemed confused...then as if understanding nodded.

"How did she get your number." Naruto looked up at Gaara and mentally he was asking the same question.

"That is something that I would also like to know... then again I don't too much care how she got it."

Gaara nodded, "well what did she say?"

"She told me wish you all her best."

Sasuke looked skeptical, " is that all she said?"

"mmmm...I wonder...although I would be quite cautious around her."

Hinata nodded," she has those eyes."

Sasuke just looked between the three, seeing that Naruto was starting to grin again. " Dobe, she isn't a toy to play with... although she isn't my most favorable person she is still an associate."

Naruto scowled a little, " how can I leave her alone now? She's showed me something that interests me so much..."

" And was that?"

" She let me into her soul."

Gaara shook his head,"stop looking... the grin on your face that you had just now is one that I haven't seen in a long time."

Hinata grunted, " do not feel sorry for her... she is very smart... what she carries on her shoulders is something far more heavy."

Sasuke shook his head," is there something about Haruno that I don't know?"

"She's bipolar, she has the tendency to stray from her meds also. Her true personality is a far from what she shows you at school." Sasuke looked at Hinata as she answered the question.

" How do you know all that...you know what don't answer that question." Hinata nodded then looked back at Naruto

Naruto nodded, " yes I expected as much. Still her true personality is a little more tolerable than the one she lets everyone see."

Gaara sighed as he saw the evident frustration on his cousins face, "we must accept what comes into our lives."

"Hn."

Hinata sighed, " lets just enjoy the rest of our vacation. It has already been too much chaos to begin with." They all nodded in agreement, Naruto watched as all three walked out his room. He looked at his phone curiously, picking up his phone he dialed a number.

" Hello, Naruto is this you."

" It is, I have a question to ask you doctor."

"Oh, I hope that everything is okay with your vacation...is there something that you need to talk about?"

" You know what doctor, it is un-important now that I think about it. I am sorry for interrupting your day."

" Oh no, it's okay." He ended the call and went to lay on his bed.

After leaving the blond's room Sasuke walked back to the kitchen and looked at his brother. Itachi still held the smirk on his face as he looked at the younger teen.

" He is right you know, we should at least listen to what father has to say."

Sasuke grunted, " if he says anything it will be out of his own fortune. He is to gain something out of it, and nothing else."

" I have taken the liberty of calling father for both us and told him we will come and see him once we are back in Japan. He agreed to see us anyway."

"I still believe he wants something of us."

Itachi nodded, " although I agree. Think of mother, I miss her and I know you do too." Sasuke didn't say it out loud but he knew deep inside that Naruto and his brother were right. He was deeply hurt by the fact that they were tossed aside, for nothing more than who they chose to be with. It was something that would always bother him, and in truth he missed his mother more than he would like to admit. Sighing though he nodded and walked out the kitchen announcing that he was going to go lay down for a brief moment.

When he walked towards Naruto's room he noted that the house was surprisingly quiet in the house. All of Naruto's family were either out or about the house in their own activities. Walking into the room he noticed that Naruto was spread across the sheets.

"Are you sleep?" There was brief movement indicating that he wasn't, this allowing Sasuke to walk further into the room and lay next to the blond haired boy. Soft music could be heard in the background, mixed with the soft-steady breathing of the blond.

"I discussed going to see father with Aniki."

"That's good."

" I believe that he is only calling us back because he needs something of us."

"You may be right about that teme...it does't change the fact that he has called you two."

"I am sorry for yelling at you."

"It is okay, it does not bother me at all...to get yelled at by you." It was then that they were silent for a brief moment, listening to the music that had changed during their conversation. " I am sorry for getting into your family affairs."

"Thank you for getting into my family affairs, you are right." Naruto uncovered his eyes and turned to Sasuke, blue looking at dark grey. "This is a very dysfunctional relationship Dobe."

"Mmm…does it bother you?"

"No, I've had a dysfunctional life." These in itself made Naruto chuckled and wiggle closer to the raven haired boy.

"I wish you could go with me."

"It will be fine, you're a big boy Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled, " I don't like family reunions."

"Oh really, well I hope you like family moments."

"No, not really."

" Well, you don't really have a choice in the matter…"

"And why is that?"

" My father has told me that we are going out for dinner, a friend of his owns a restaurant."

"Do I have to dress nice…"

"If you are implying that you must come in clothes that include nice pants and a suitable shirt then that will be correct." They both chuckled and then went silent.

"Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me."

"I find you quite appealing, to a point that I don't want to let you go."

Sasuke only nodded, " we should get ready for that dinner." Naruto just nodded.


	16. Authors Note: The story is still a GO!

Hi Guys its Seme101...I know you have been wondering if I trashed this story and the truth is that I haven't. This has been a critical year for me, and tragedy that happened last summer, along with continuing my studies made me stray from the story. So now that I am on Summer break once more, and for that matter have a fresh mind. I went back and looked at the comments that I got for the story. I thought that it was beneficial to recreate the story again, so I re-wrote the chapters again. And although there might be a few typos I hope that you will not penalize me...writing isn't my profession but just a hobby to let out some of my imagination. I hope that you like the story, and how it is slightly re-written. I thought that it was important to get to know some of the characters on another level and therefore between the chapters main story are short sections that each character is having with Doctor.


	17. The Decisions we Make

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters._

**Authors note: I would like to thank you all for understanding my concerns and life interruptions. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and since I'm feeling a whole lot better I've decided that the next chapter will have a nice little lemon for you guys!**

* * *

Before the teens had all realized it the trip had come to an end and they were finding themselves back on a plane to Japan. To say the least all had learned a lot about each other, and it was all this new found information that was a little too much to handle. Naruto himself sighed as he thought about the events that had taken place, but in the end he was able to fulfill his brother's wishes and that is what mattered. Looking around him he saw how Hinata was busy on her laptop once more, more than likely relating messages to the design crew that she was keeping in contact with. Neji in the seat behind her going over the documents that she told him she was sending through email after letting her father look them over. Kiba and Gaara were both sleeping, along with Hinata's sister and Sasuke. Naruto turned to the boy that lay on his shoulder and chuckled, Itachi grabbing the blonds attention as he did the same.

" You have changed Naruto."

" Do you believe so?"

Itachi nodded, " I believe so. You weren't so approachable unless you were on stage...but then again you are acting when you're up there."

" It is my job, but I agree that I have changed with your brother around."

" Don't hurt my brother Naruto, he isn't like you. Yes, we've gone through hardship, but your understanding of the world is a lot different than yours."

Naruto sighed, but nodded. " I knew that long before we started this relationship, it is not something I want to be reminded of when I myself repent everyday for my thoughts."

" I understand."

" I have talked to my father, and we decided that a car will pick us up and take us to the mansion." Naruto wasn't really shocked by the news, but he was shocked thinking that Sasuke agreed to such terms.

" And Sasuke has agreed to such terms."

" Yes, I was shocked also...but he seems to be taking your feelings into account."

Naruto nodded, " Itachi has it not occurred to you that your father is asking for you two to take over the company."

" Yes it has occurred to me, just how it has occurred to Sasuke...but I would also like to point out that it would all be pointless if he doesn't want anything more."

" Do you believe Sasuke would accept."

" Yes, if the circumstances are good. But then again you also knew that didn't you?"

"I will tell you something that not many people know about me Itachi."

" And what is that Naruto."

" As a child I wasn't very keen on letting specific things go...especially when I became attached to them. In that retrospect if there ever came a time when circumstances arose in which those things or people were threatened to be taken away I became I little less than tolerable."

Itachi and Naruto stared at each other for a brief moment, as if there was a conversation silently that both were having. Itachi shivered a little, " I understand Naruto."

"Do you Itachi? You've known me a lot longer than Sasuke in some sense..."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Itachi raised a brow in amusement.

Hinata chuckled, " Naruto doesn't threat Itachi-san...he wants your brother. It is that simple and therefore he will do anything in order to make sure his selfishness will wash over your brother in such a way that Sasuke won't want to move five meters from him."

Itachi stared at Naruto once more, who was silent but was also looking at his brother. " I don't think of your brother as my possession though...in the beginning it may have started like that but I love your brother. But you see I know a lot about you Uchiha's and I know that if your father wants something he would make sure that it happens."

" I believe that people can change, even if it is my father."

" I hope you're right Itachi, because I won't let him go, even if the person is your father." There was a brief silence once more.

"You're very possessive dobe." Naruto turned his head and was greeted to a smirking Sasuke.

" How long have you...you've heard the whole conversation haven't you?"

"Yes, but you see I don't plan on being separated from you either."

Hinata laughed, taking off her working glasses she looked at the two. "Sasuke some of Naruto has rubbed off on you...you should be careful or he'll devour you."

Sasuke smirked, " he could eat me whole if he wanted."

Hinata laughed again, but then it died down and her eyes darkened a little. " How cute." Turning back to her laptop she returned to her work and the rest of plane ride was spent in silence.

* * *

**"So how does it feel to be back in Konoha?"**

**" Like a prison, if I can be honest."**

**" Well Kiba you can always be honest with me, but can you explain to me what you mean."**

**" Well doctor, when I was on my trip I felt free. I didn't have my mother and my sister always looking over my shoulder to make sure that I kept everything down. When I wanted to be alone I could be, when I wanted to be alone with my girl I could...when I was scared I showed it."**

**" What does your home feel like to you?"**

**" It feels like a prison...and one that only makes me worse."**

**"I think I understand..."**

**" Do you doctor, have you ever been looked at like you are an alien by your own family. Has there ever been a thought in your mind that you will never be trusted by the people that you call family..."**

**" Well no.."**

**" You see that's the life that I am living, that is the pain that I am carrying...and when I went on that trip I forgot that pain...I forgot that loneliness. I am in love with this girl doctor, and it is fact that if I could die for her I would... when she looks at me she sees me and no one else."**

**"She sounds like a good girl."**

**"heh...is that how I made her sound?"**

**" Is she not a good person?"**

**" What can be described as a good person I wonder, you see I understand her as she is."**

**" And what is she."**

**" She's everything that I can't be, and I'm everything she wants to be. And together we are everything that we know we are...this may just be a teen love but I don't particularly think so.**

* * *

If you had asked Sasuke the plane trip had not been long enough. It wasn't a secret to him or his brother that he dreaded going to meet their father. When they arrived at the house their mother was their at the door waiting for them with opened eyes. It was then that Sasuke felt his feet move on their own as he ran to his mothers arms and held her tightly, Itachi seemingly coming moments later in a swifter step than normally.

Pulling away she smiled softly at them, " You both seem so much older...I've missed you very much."Each of her hands finding the boys heads and stroked their raven hair.

Itachi was silent for a moment before he spoke, " come one mother...the air is still cold and I do not want you to fall ill."

She smiled, " yes." All three stepped inside the door as one of the servants closed the door behind them.

They stepped into the living room, " mother where is father."

" He has gone to sleep for the night, I decided to stay up and wait for you." Sasuke only nodded and watched as his mother sighed and sat down on the couch. She patted the seats next to her motioning for them to come sit by her.

Itachi spoke first, " how have you been?"

" Fighting your father if you will believe me, and much like his father he is too stubborn to listen. But I finally broke him down."

" Is that the reason he asked for us to come?"

"No, shockingly he came upon that decision himself."

" I see."

" Yes, I am sorry that I didn't fight harder for you...but I assume you are tired. If you want you can stay in your own rooms, but I thought that the guests rooms would be more appropriate." They both nodded, kissing their mother on the head before retiring for the night.

* * *

**" Doctor I talked to my mother."**

**"You did, well that is an accomplishment is it not."**

**" Yes I would assume so, we have decided to take it slow right now."**

**" You see unsure about it."**

**" It is not that I am unsure than it is I have no idea what to do."**

**" Yes this is quite odd, as you always know your next step."**

**"Yes, I find that the boy that I am dating... that I have fallen in a deeper love that I myself am scared of."**

**" Does his love frighten you."**

**" No, I believe it is the opposite...I am afraid that he will not be able to handle my kind of love."**

**" I see, what is your love like."**

**" Posessive."**

**" I see...does he want you to be possessive over him."**

**" I think that if he could he would lock me up so no one could see me."**

**" Teen love these days is very frightening..."**

**" I would have to agree, but when you were younger doctor I assume that young love back then was a lot simpler than it is today."**

**" I don't too much know about that...I believe the worst type of affection is one that is not returned."**

**" Ahhh...that sounds like something you would say doctor...because you wear your heart on your sleeve. It is people like you that I enjoy talking too, you have a naïve perspective but it is still one that has seen the world."**

**" I don't know if I should feel insulted or not."**

**" Please do not feel insulted Doctor, I am only stating that I wish I was born with a mind like yours. One that sees the in front of them.**

**" I see."**

**" Doctor, you intrigue me greatly."**

* * *

**_*The Next Morning*_**

"I know you are both wondering why I have called you two both back to this manor." They only nodded and waited for their father to continue. "I know that my actions were not curt, and although I do not agree with your preference…you two are still my sons."

Itachi took a step forward, " Father I do not wish to interrupt you, but in all honesty this is not what me or Sasuke was expecting when you asked us to return home."

Their father only nodded. " I understand, it is true that it has taken me this long…"

Sasuke although he wanted to grunt did not, " father it has taken you four years. And it was four years of your disowning us publicly, are you now asking us to come back?" His father only nodded, and Sasuke could tell that this man was truly regretting his past decisions.

" I come to you now as your father, forgive me for the past decisions I have made. It is true that they were not the best, and I will not lie and say I have not regretted it. So please as your father I ask you to come back to me and your mother as our sons and our future heirs."

The two Uchihas only nodded, Itachi was the one that spoke for both of them. " Father I believe I can speak for both of us and say that although we forgive you, these years cannot be forgotten." Sasuke only nodded in agreement.

"I understand, I also understand if you do not wish to come right away…"

It was then that Sasuke decided to speak, " I …I am comfortable staying with Itachi."

Their father nodded, " I understand…there is another matter that I would like to speak about." Both boys were quiet, " I would like to prep you two for taking over my company…well I understand that Itachi has a bar, it is more I would like Sasuke to take over." Both boys were taken aback by this news, and therefore stood and looked at the father for a brief moment before speaking.

Sasuke stepped forward, " This is also something that I will have to think about, although in the end I believe you will know my choice." His father gave a short nod.

" Yes, I believe I do. Itachi I hope that you will not see me ill, but I understand that my company has never been something that you've wanted. I will ask that in the future if your brother is ever to call upon you that you take no hesitation in helping him."

Itachi although shocked at his fathers words never changed his expression, he simply nodded. Both boys then bowing shortly and making their way to grab their things. Their mother rushed out the office and grabbed them suddenly, startling both.

" Please stay for breakfast, I know you can't stay long...but please stay for breakfast."

Sasuke smiled softly, " yes mother."

She giggled, " good. And maybe over breakfast you can tell your mother of your love lives and who has you smiling as if an angel has been following you since birth." Both boys blushed a little but nodded, following their mother into the dining room.

* * *

**" Good afternoon Neji-kun, how are you."**

**" Better I believe."**

**" That is good, how was your vacation with your family and friends?"**

**" It was nice, I decided that with the recent events that has happened that I am going to tell my uncle that I'm gay."**

**" That is a very big decision."**

**" Yes, yes it is. But I believe that my destiny is my own to make, and I believe he will accept me for who I am."**

**" I believe you are right."**

**"Doctor, do you know why I am really here?"**

**" Only you know that Neji-kun...I only listen to the issues that you bring me and try to help you solve them."**

**" I see."**

**" Yes."**

**" Would you like to tell me why you are really here then?"**

**"…."**

* * *

_***Two weeks later* **_

Naruto stood in front of his mirror, an apparent scowl on his face as he thought about the news that he had received earlier in which Sasuke had decided to inform him that he had accepted his father's offer of taking over Uchiha Corp. Although Naruto was not shocked by this information, he was in some ways annoyed that this could mean not seeing the raven haired boy as much as he would like. Sighing to himself he felt that it was probably due to the fact that he had became accustomed to the way their life had played out. He was getting wrapped around the young Uchiha's finger, and although he didn't mind it did bother him that this new found direction might mean not being in the America's together. Naruto grunted at the sudden thought.

Gaara leaned on the bathroom door frame, " what are you thinking about."

"Sasuke."

" That was an obvious answer, I should have been more exact, why are you thinking about the whole Uchiha Corp business?."

Naruto chuckled, " you read me easily cousin. It is not that I am thinking about it, it is more that we are now headed in different directions."

"Are you trying to prove yourself right."

"Life is more complicated these days, my routine has become unstable. There is a part of me that wants it back."

"And that would mean breaking up with the Uchiha?"

"Gaara the thought of breaking up with Sasuke is not a bearable thought... in fact it has never occurred to me to break up with him. I just want to make sure.."

Gaara chuckled, " that he is near you at all times?"

" Exactly. If I can help it he will be able to go to the school that is near the one I will be going to also. And with this knowledge I think I will be a little more content about him taking over his fathers company. Still there is the factor that he still might not go...maybe I should cut his ankles...nonono...I like his ankles though..."Naruto started to mumble to himself making Gaara shake his head at the younger male.

"You are a sad sad man."

Naruto looked at his cousin, " what do you mean. I am simply talking about possible..."

"You are insane...I sometimes wonder if we are related."

"This is what scares me at night... it is not the thought of us possibly breaking up because honestly I don't believe that even if he wanted to leave me that I would let him... it is the thought that I might not see him as much as I would like..!"

" You are acting quite selfish aren't you."

" I have no choice, I sometimes wish I weren't like this, but the truth is that I can't help but be this he fills my dark curiosity to a point that I don't want to look at anyone else, I only want to know what he is thinking, how he is thinking..."

Gaara shifted on the door frame and sighed, " Naru...

Naruto chuckled as he took a seat on the side of the tub, " I sometimes envy Naruko…I sometimes wish that I can die… then I think I would be no better than Sakura who has her dark fetish behind pink bright hair and bangles that hide all the scars."

"Those are different situations."

"Are they, were you not the same way a long while ago….why is it that I cannot have the same thoughts."

"Because you are only feeling sorry for yourself, because the thought of losing the Uchiha scares you to death."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Take a bath with me…it'll be like when we were young."

"You've lost your mind."

"Or I've gained it again, either way it goes this is starting to resemble a plot in a movie…will you take one?" Gaara simply walked out the bathroom, leaving Naruto to run a bath from himself.

When the tub became full he slipped into the water and closed his eyes as the heat surrounded him. He could hear music playing from somewhere in the apartment. The sound of the music from the other room calmed Naruto a little more as he slid down into the tub a little more. He breathed evenly, calming the sense of abandonment that he was starting to feel. It was all to familiar feeling, it was a friend that he would've liked to leave in a closest or on the street somewhere.

"We aren't going to be separated dobe." The voice startled Naruto as he looked towards the door to see Sasuke sitting next to the tub, not looking directly at him.

" When did you get here?"

" A minute ago, Gaara looked a little frustrated."

"My cousin is always frustrated."

"I'm not leaving you Naruto."

Naruto sighed, " its not your choice to make."

"You do not believe in chance, you do not believe in fate, and you do not believe in destiny."

"I have no beliefs."

Sasuke looked at him, " Believe in me…believe that I will never leave you…believe that I have always watched you."

"That is a hard request."

"Let me love you."

"You will regret it."

Sasuke sighed, suddenly running his hands through the wet blond locks. " Then don't you think I would've regret this already."

"Maybe you are insane."

" And maybe we are equally broken."

"I don't think anyone is equally broken." Gray eyes turned to look into deep blue, it was the first time that Sasuke had seen such a deep look before. That was to say that compared to how Naruto usually looked at people, he seemed like a lost child.

"Why are you so afraid of me dobe?" Naruto continued to stare, even as his hand reached out the tub and behind the raven's neck, pulling him closer. Their foreheads touched.

" Why aren't you afraid?"

"Because I want to believe that everything will work out, even if we break up right now I would still find you later."

"Is that a promise?"

"No, this is truth." Naruto smiled softly, "you know Uchiha's never give up."

"Yes I can see that very clearly."

"Do you feel better."

"Yes, when do you start preparations for working for your father." Sasuke sighed as he pulled away from Naruto and leaned against the wall once more.

" They have started now, it's not as confusing as it once looked. I understand pretty much everything...and I have talked to my father about going to school in the America's, preferably the you have mentioned. It has been arranged for me to go after we graduate."

"Then why do you sound so frustrated."

"Because it's taking time away from being with you, I'm with all those women who stare at me all day." Sasuke growled which made Naruto chuckled.

" Have they fallen for your charm." This was said as Naruto stood up in the tub climbing out slowly, only getting a few droplets on Sasuke himself. Grabbing a towel he wiped off his body, fully aware of the eyes that followed his every move. He turned around to see that Sasuke was now standing, eyes looking at him hungrily. Hands suddenly pulled him forward.

" Are you teasing me?"

" I don't tease."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter**


	18. Hinata's and Sakura's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters

* * *

Hinata layed on her bed in silence, she was quite bored, and the house was conveniently quiet since her father, Neji, and Hanabi weren't in the house. Looking to her ceiling sighing to herself once more turned jumped slightly when her phone rang. Looking at the caller ID her heart jumped slightly when she saw who it was. Breathing deeply once she picked up the phone.

" Hey Kiba."

" Hey Hina-chan...are you doing anything right now?"

" No, no one is in the house so I am quite bored at the moment."

" OH...okay...do you mind if I come over. My mom is breathing down my neck over here."

Hinata chuckled, " are you using me as an escape-goat?"

"Well yeah, you're one of my favorite excuses to use."

" Is that so, well then yeah you can come over. I'll be by myself for two days..."

"Why, where did the rest of them go?"

" Well my father went on a business trip, which he forbade me to go to seeing as I handled all the business work over our vacation. He took Neji, and my little sister Hanabi with him instead."

" Oh, I see."

"Yes...needless to say I am not being entertained...and Gaara, Naruto are both occupied with other matters."

" Hina-chan I feel as if you might jump me when I get there."

Hinata eyes darkened although the brunette haired boy couldn't see, "mmmm...am I that easy to understand."

" There you go sounding scary again...I'll be there in about in an hour."

" Okay."

* * *

**" So Hinata does it bother you that your boyfriend told you his secret?"**

**" Are you asking if it bothers me that he's relying on me?"**

**" I suppose, if that is the way you are going to take my question."**

**" No it doesn't bother me that he relies on me, but what does bother me is that he sees through me."**

**" What do you mean?"**

**" He is in some ways like my mother, although my father has the same ability to see through me. But it bothers me more that he is like my mother..."**

**" How?"**

**"She called me scary also..."**

**"Does this hurt you?"**

**"Doctor, let me ask you a question...and it is because I know the answer that I ask you this question."**

**" If it is about my other patients I cannot reveal that information..."**

**"Can't you...it amazes me that you believe I wouldn't just obtain the information otherwise. Or do you believe that I am such a good person deep down that I would abide by your wishes."**

**" I would hope that you would trust me, I have been with you for three years now."**

**" I've trusted a lot of people doctor, and just the same when they don't give me something that I ask for I go through other means to obtain it."**

**"Hinata...where is this coming from?"**

**"Where do you think doctor?"**

**" I think that you are just playing with me, I don't think you're like that at all. You are a lovely person..."**

**"Hahahaha...doctor forgive me then for saying such things...I hope I did not scare you?"**

**"...You are not a scary person."**

**" Your hesitance says otherwise doctor, but...now you see why they called me scary. In my world such feelings must be buried, I am the future heir to my family's estate and therefore lies my fathers corporation...I was born and raised to own."**

**" Do you want to own your boyfriend."**

**"No..."**

**"Then what do you want?"**

**" I want him to own me...Like my two best friends I've never really cared too much about the people around me. It is something that never mattered to me unless I found the person interesting..."**

**" Has that changed?"**

**" Doctor..."**

* * *

True to his word Kiba had arrived an hour later and a knock at the door was Hinata's reminder that he was there. Pulling on her slippers she walked to the door, not too much caring about her appearance. When she opened the door she smiled softly looking at the other teen as he walked in.

" Sorry for the intrusion."

She smiled again as she closed the door, turning around to see the brunette staring at her, a small blush on his cheeks. That's when she took noticed to what she was wearing. Her pajama pants rose up on her hips a little, the purple tank top rising up also showing her stomach. The light grey cardigan that she was wearing falling around her shoulders and her hair in a messy bun. She chuckled slightly fixing her clothes, which in return pulled Kiba from his thoughts. They began to walk down the hall to Hinata's room, walking in Kiba realized that even though he had been to her house plenty of times he had never been to her room. It was odd in a while, the walls were a slight purple-grey color, a bed that was lined up against the window faced the door on the opposite side that led to the rest of the house. In the far corner there was a desk with a laptop closed on top, next to it the was a bookcase that held at lease fifty books all in which looked like they were pass worn showing how much she had read each book. Kiba's eyes finally rested on the couch that graced the room, along with a medium sized coffee table. Hinata herself was already on the couch patting the seat next to her telling him to sit down. He did just that leaning his head against her shoulder as he sighed.

"Don't get too close, I'm scary remember."

Kiba looked at her, " does that bother you when I say that?"

Hinata sighed, changing their positions so she was the one whose head was placed in Kiba's lap. " If I were to say 'no' that would be a lie. But I understand why you believe so."

" I just don't want to lie to you."

Kiba undid Hinata's bun and let his fingers run through her hair, " And I don't want you afraid of me. My mother was afraid of me too..."

Kiba had heard this before and didn't like where it was going, " Hinata I'm not your mother. I'm not going to shun you for how you truly are...I love all sides of you."

Hinata sighed, " I know that..."

" Do you, because sometimes I think ya' believe I am lyin' or somethin'."

Hinata suddenly sat up, changing their positions again so she was straddling Kiba's waist. " Does this scare you...or would it scare you more if I saw you relieving everything you just ate?" She looked at him sternly.

" Hinata that's...that's not fair." His hands found her waist so she wouldn't move, although his eyes were uneasy hers were hardened and dark.

" I asked you a question, does this 'Hinata' in front of you scare you more...if I were to tell you that I honestly want to fuck you right now what would you think."

" Hinata..."

Hinata then looked defeated, her head fell into the crook of his shoulder. " Y-You don't see the way you look at me sometimes Kiba, it's like you're more scared of this 'Hinata'...the real me than you are of your own personal problem."

Kiba looked down on her, " ...I never meant."

" I know...and it is my fault for showing you a me that was never there..b-but I love you Kiba Inuzuka...I don't want you to be scared of me like she was."

Kiba grabbed her face and looked at her, " I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head, " no I'm sorry...but Kiba this is the real me... I often don't care about the way I look, I am not soft spoken...the truth is that it takes all the resistance in me to not jump you anywhere we are..."Kiba blushed and nodded.

Kiba looked at her and swooped his head down capturing her lips with his own. This earned him a low moan as Hinata moved her lips against his. His hands slowly moved from her waist and further down as he gripped her butt tightly making her grind against lips and tongues still moving as Hinata continued to grind of his hardening member. Kiba gasped a little when they pulled apart and Hinata bit down on his neck.

"H-Hinata...t-that's..."

She smirked as she continued to suck on the flesh all the while removing the cardigan from her body. Pulling back from the now swollen flesh she looked into Kiba's darkened eyes.

"I love you Kiba."

" I love you to Hina-koi."

* * *

**" How have you been Sakura?"**

**" Not too well doctor."**

**" I see would you like to talk about it?"**

**" Not at the moment, the truth is that the story would take to long and I feel as though a teenage love would bore you."**

**" No, that's not true at all. I care very much about what you think and care about."**

**"Doctor do you remember the boy that I spoke about."**

**"Which one...the one you grew up with?"**

**"Yes, doctor you were , that is the one that I am speaking of, recently I have done something to this man that might of scared him a little."**

**" And what is that?"**

**" I showed him a my true self, and in the end it scared that man. What am I to do..."**

**"What did you do after."**

**" Sad to say I had to make him leave..."**

**" Had to...or were you scared of what might happen if such things would have happened?"**

**" You've got me there doctor, the truth is that I believe he wouldn't accept it."**

**"Why don't you tell me fully what happened."**

* * *

_***Two days Ago***_

Sakura sat on her bed, a book in hand as the sunlight streamed into her window. It saddened her that the sun decided to make its appearance, in which the snow that once graced Konoha with its presence was now being washed away. Breathing in slightly she reached over to her night stand and grabbed her tea, bringing it to her lips and deciding to ignore the sting it left behind.

She ran her fingers through her brown- pink strands, chuckling as she thought about how much it angered her mother that she was letting her natural colors show. Sakura then shaking her head as she remembered her mother telling her friends and neighbors that she had decided to change to a more natural color. Being deep in her thought she failed to notice the brief knock on the door, and thus became startled when Rock Lee walked through the door in a green short-sleeve shirt, and some black skinny jeans.

He smiled brightly, " hey Sakura-chan...you're looking youthful today." Sakura just stared at him, and smiled softly. Setting her book aside she patted the empty spot next to her on her bed. Although the other boy blushed he sat down all the same.

" How are you and that Ten-Ten girl...," Although Sakura didn't want to ask, the 'Sakura' that Lee was used to would ask and be nosy.

" Actually, we broke up."

Inside she smirked, " oh no why did that happen?"

" Well, we just found that we enjoyed each other youths in a friendly way." Sakura only nodded making sure to hide her scars on her arms.

" Well that's sad, I know you really liked her." Lee just shrugged, digging in his pants pocket and pulling out a head band and pulled his hair back out of his eyes, revealing thick eyebrows. Then he looked at her and smiled, reaching over and unconsciously running his hands through her hair.

" You're letting your natural hair color grow again, I miss the brown..." Sakura stared at him for a moment, moving suddenly, so she was on top of Lee straddling his waist. She looked down and his shocked face also watching as he blushed at their positions.

"S-Sakura what are you doing?"

"Lee...if I told you I wanted to devour you what would you do?"

He looked confused, " h-huh...a girl shouldn't be in such a position."

Sakura growled, " answer my question Lee...if I were to kiss you right now what would you think?" She leaned forward.

Lee eyes suddenly went stern, " Sakura stop. That's enough teasing." Sakura stopped, her eyes seeming to darken a little bit. She chuckled slightly before letting her head fall on his chest.

" Why couldn't you have fallen for me...," she whispered it so low that Lee barely caught it, and before he could say anything she slid off of him.

"Sakura..."

"I'm sorry for teasing Lee, you should go...don't you have practice today?" Lee nodded as he rose slowly, and as he was about to walk out the door he stopped. Turning around he looked at her sadly.

"Sakura you know I've always known..."

Sakura shook her head as she looked at her sheets instead at the males face. " Lee just leave, I don't feel so good anymore."

"But Sakura...I..."

Her voice rose a little higher, " Lee!...j-just go to practice I don't want you to be late...yea? I'll call you tomorrow." Lee just nodded as he walked out the door, Sakura sighing as she heard his foot steps walk down the hall and down the stairs. Flipping on her side she could still smell his scent on her pillow.

"meh...I shouldn't have done that..." She pulled her arm over her eyes...shielding them from the still streaming sunlight.

* * *

**"How are you feeling Gaara?"**

**"I feel adequate."**

**"Well that is good, have you made any progress with your father."**

**" No, not lately. Although I have talked to him over the phone."**

**" Well that is something, Gaara I would like to ask you a question."**

**" What is it doctor?"**

**"Has there ever been a time when you blame your mother for what has happened to you?"**

**" Maybe when I was younger...yes I would have to say that there was a time when I blamed her. But that was before I realized it was not her fault."**

**" Do you still believe that?"**

**"Yes, my issues with my father stem from the fact that he couldn't realize this. And as such he abandoned me, thus I was raised elsewhere."**

**"Well thank you for clarifying that for me."**

**" It is okay doctor."**

* * *

_***Present Day: Back in School***_

Naruto found himself sighing as he put on his clothes for school, he had worked the night before and for some reason it seemed to have taken a toll on him. He placed his hands on his dresser picking up his glasses and pulling them on. Grabbing his bag he headed out the door, grabbing his keys as he did so. Although it was still January the air seemed warmer, somehow although the morning breeze still gave a slight chill. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he started his journey to school. Like he remembered he enjoyed the peaceful silence of walking by himself. And since Sasuke became so busy with learning about the dynamics of the business the young Uchiha couldn't pick him up like he had usually insisted. If anything the blond still thought it as annoying, and even though he hadn't met Sasuke's father he found that he believed he probably would like the man anyway. It wasn't unusual for Naruto not liking someone that had taken the quality time of something he wanted.

And as if the young Uchiha knew he was being thought about Naruto's cell phone rang, smiling a little he picked it up. " Hello."

" Oi dobe, why don't you sound like you miss me?"

Naruto chuckled, " yes. I miss you your presence."

"Naruto, that's not a normal answer for a teen to say."

Naruto blinked as he walked towards the school gates, " but its normal for me. When will you be returning?"

" Later on tonight, which reminds me. My father and mother want to meet you..."

" Your father wants to meet me?"

Sasuke was silent for a brief moment, " well my mother saw a picture of you...and said she wanted to meet you."

" You have a picture of me...what kind of picture?"

Sasuke chuckled, " don't worry about that dobe...will you come?"

Naruto sighed, " yes. What time should I arrive?"

"I'll come pick you up..."

Naruto sighed again as he entered the gates, seeing that Gaara and Hinata were waiting for him. " I have to go to class now."

"Okay, see you tonight then." Naruto clicked the end button and walked up to Hinata and Gaara who looked at him.

Hinata smirked, " were you just on the phone with Sasuke?"

"Yes, he wants me to have dinner with him and his parents."

Hinata's eyes suddenly darkened, " I don't think that's a good idea. I've had to deal with his father before when it came to business."

Naruto, " I am well aware of what might happen. But his mother more than anything wants to meet me, I can at least grant Sasuke that much."

Gaara nodded, " thinking of somebody or something other than your devious curiosity." Naruto chose not to respond as he headed for his locker.

Hinata smiled, " I like you with the Uchiha."

"Mhmm...have you seen Haruno?" Hinata face changed.

" No, she hasn't come in yet."

Naruto sighed, " I see. I wanted to see what she looked like."

Gaara nodded, " it looks like you're going to get your wish...look over there." Naruto followed his cousins finger and watched as Sakura came walking in their direction. People visibly stared at her, and Naruto grinned to himself as he saw why. Sakura didn't have on any make-up, her face surprisingly clean, she wore one of the uniform short sleeves that showed all of her scars. Her hair was so dark that it almost looked black, it being pulled back into a high ponytail. She stopped and stood in front of Naruto bowing slightly at Hinata and Gaara.

Naruto gave her a brief nod, " so this is the real you?"

She never changed the expression on her face as she nodded, " you're staring at me with those eyes again Uzumaki."

Naruto chuckled, " I am sorry. But I find that I can't help it, you have given me something to get excited about."

"Naruto..." Hinata warned.

He nodded, " yes I'm sorry. I forgot where we are, I have class to go to."

Sakura nodded, " you were staring at my scars."

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around, " I just thought that maybe he would find them beautiful one day...don't you think?"

Sakura looked shocked a little before he expression changed back, " I would hope so. But it seems that I have messed up recently."

" Then that is truly a shame, until next time...or never." Naruto walked on to his class, Hinata turned and looked at Sakura.

" Sakura-chan, it would be best if you stay away from Naruto -kun."

Sakura chuckled, " even if I wanted to I think he would find me anyway...people like us just attract each other do we not."

Hinata sighed taking a few steps forward grabbing Sakura's wrist. She looked at the scars that went up her arm and smiled softly, " I prefer you without the make-up." Hinata let go of her wrist, Gaara simply following her.

Sakura chuckled, " this school is filled with scary people."

* * *

**" Sasuke what do you think about when you think about the future?"**

**" Why does the future matter?"**

**"It was a simple question."**

**" Well the truth is that I don't really think about the future as far as other people might Doctor."**

**" Why not?"**

**" Well at this moment the only person that I really care about is my boyfriend, and my brother."**

**" What about your parents and friends?"**

**" They are important yes, but you asked about my future, and if I were to be truthful they are the ones I think about the most. The people I consider to be my closet friends will always be there because they are also the best friends of my boyfriend."**

**" What do you believe in Sasuke?"**

**" I believe in what is in front of me, and nothing else."**

* * *

Hope you guys liked the chapter!


	19. Dinner with The Uchiha's

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its various characters.

* * *

Naruto sighed, to say the least the day had been quite boring. Like usual they learned what they needed to and left each classroom. The blond himself finding it hard to pay attention to the world around him seeing as the Uchiha was not in school today. Walking to his locker and putting his last books away he closed the metal compartment and headed out the front door. He text Gaara and Hinata stating that he was leaving by himself, receiving a messages from both indicating that they understood. Walking towards the front gates he wasn't surprised to see Sakura standing there looking at her phone. Walking up to her he grinned a little before letting the expression fall.

" Hello Haruno-san."

She looked up and nodded, " hello Uzumaki-san."

" I see you were waiting for me."

" You would be correct, I don't really feel like going home..."

"Parents not to happy about the hair?"

She chuckled as the started to walk in the direction of Naruto's apartment, " you see right through me don't you Uzumaki-san?"

" You are not hard to understand, well in my eyes that is." She nodded.

"Mmmm..."

Naruto looked at her in silence, " does it bother you...that I see you so clearly."

" I would have to say it does, mainly because nobody else saw it...well except Hinata and Gaara...but given the way they are generally.."

" I frighten you." They continued to walk until they got to Naruto's apartment, both walking to the door and stepping into the semi-warm apartment. Naruto guided Sakura to the couch as he placed his bag into his room and came back out going into the kitchen to make some tea. In the mean time Sakura looked around the apartment, wishing herself to have her own freedom. Inhaling she could breathe it in, the freedom the seemed to feel the entire room. Soon Naruto came back with two cups of tea, giving her a cup and sitting in a chair that faced where she was sitting on the couch.

"You have freedom here." He sipped his tea then looked at her.

" Sometimes freedom can be a prison also, don't you think?"

She nodded, " in a sense I would have to agree."

" Does Lee, think you are prisoned."

Sakura looked at him suddenly, eyes darkening. " I see your eyes have caught that also...you seem to catch a lot of things."

Taking a sip of his tea he nodded, " it would seem so... I'm sure he would accept you."

" Isn't that the scary part about it Uzumaki-san... it would be the same feeling you have when you think about the Uchiha leaving." Naruto eyes went cold for a second, but it was a second that Sakura caught, she chuckled and nodded.

Naruto grunted, " I showed you something unpleasant."

" It is okay, I said something very unpleasant..." Taking another sip of the tea both continued to talk in content until there was a light knock on the door. Sakura rose from her seat, grabbing her bag and heading towards the front door. She opened it to see a shocked Uchiha, she bowed slightly before walking pass him an heading down the steps. Naruto looked at Sasuke as he walked in.

" What was Sakura doing here?" Sasuke walked further into the apartment sitting on the couch as he watched Naruto turn on the light to the bathroom and start the shower.

" She didn't want to go home, so I invited her to tea."

" Naruto..."

Naruto chuckled, " now now. Who I hang out with is my business, since my life has been interrupted already shouldn't I indulge in the people around me."

Sasuke just shook his head, " this is the part of you that I really don't like."

" Yes, I'm sure that is very much true...but it is me still." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto who hadn't turned around from his spot the whole while watched the tub get sprayed with water. Wrapping his arms around the others waist he leaned down and put his chin on the other's shoulder.

" Don't treat her like an experiment."

Naruto sighed, " why do you care Uchiha...I remember you saying she's just an associate."

" It is because I said that that I want you to leave her be, only if she comes to you...she has to figure out what she wants to be."

Naruto broke free of Sasuke's grasp and started to strip his clothing, stepping into the shower he looked at the Raven as he walked back into the living room and laid on the couch. Naruto sighed as he looked forwards again and watched the droplets of water slowly caress his body. He had upset the Uchiha he knew but the truth was that although Sakura might not have been his most favorite person, he believed that they understood each other in a since that upholding a conversation was entertaining for both of them. Sighing he continued with washing himself before exiting out the shower and heading to his room. Putting on some briefs he walked towards his closet and pulled out some dark skinny jeans and a dark blue button down shirt. He parted his hair since it had gotten long so most of his bangs covered his right eye, placing own his socks and grabbing his keys and phone he headed for the living. He smiled as he saw a sleeping Uchiha on the couch, he softly walked over to the couch and kneeled down. Leaning forwards he kissed the Uchiha, and when Sasuke didn't stir he deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue between the others lips and attacking his mouth. Sasuke moaned and reached forward, grabbing the back of Naruto's neck, who continued with tongue molestation. When they parted Sasuke was breathing heavily.

" Y-You couldn't just wake me up normally?"

Naruto smirked, " you left yourself defenseless..." Sasuke pouted and rose from his laying position, both boys put on their shoes and headed out the door, Naruto grabbing his wallet on the way out.

* * *

**"N-Naruto what are you doing?"**

**" Just looking at you doctor, I felt that if I got this close I could understand you better... you know you're rather good looking with your hair down."**

**" I rather you get out of this position, straddling my waist like this is inappropriate."**

**" I am simply getting a closer look at you doctor, your eyes are a really pretty shade of brown. May I ask how you received this scar on your nose?"**

**" That is rather I touchy subject, would you pl-please move?"**

**" Oh yes, what is it you would like to talk about doctor."**

**" I don't believe there is much to talk about when it comes to you am I correct."**

**" That would depend on your doctor, yes I have reconciled with my mother, yes I have forgiven my sister, but doctor you are failing to realize something..."**

**" …."**

**" Ah so you have realized..."**

**" Uzumaki Naruto, how did you..."**

**" I told you when something interests me, I want to know all about it...but doctor since we have established a relationship such as this...I would like to ask you a question...will you answer?"**

**" That depends on the question in which you want to ask..."**

**" I see...then I won't ask it now...I would like to continue coming, this office of yours has a way of making me confess some embarrassing moments."**

**"G-Good-bye Uzumaki-kun..."**

**" Doctor don't look that way, after you have cured me you won't have to see me ever again...you should be happy..."**

* * *

Hinata was on her computer, typing away and looking at the new found information that she had obtained about rising companies that would be possible competition. Grimacing to herself she sighed at the work that was about the be on her plate. With more work meant less play with Kiba, she sighed as she looked at the naked sleeping boy that lay in her bed. Once more she was left to herself to deal with matters here rather than with her father and Neji. Sighing she went back to her computer, only looking away when she got a call. Picking up her vibrating phone she looked at the caller ID and clicked the answer button only when she noticed who it was.

" Hello, Naruto-kun?"

"Are you doing anything at this moment?"

"Not really, getting rid of some competition..."

" You're being ruthless again."

She chuckled, " yes it is a side of me that I have learned to deal with...that is my world Naruto-kun."

" Yes, I believe it is...I had dinner with the Uchiha's today."

She grinned, " oh did you now...how did that go?"

" It went well, I like his mother...she reminds me of mine, I also found out that they are very good friends."

Hinata nodded to herself, remembering when she thought the same thing. "mmm maybe you and the Uchiha were meant for each other...neh...did the information I gave you serve you well?"

" Yes it did, but somehow I felt troubled that I had to resort to such matters in order to get my point across."

" Yes, but I told you that he was an unreasonable man Naruto-kun...are you going to tell Sasuke?"

" He told me not to tell him what me and his father's conversation was about, he said that he believed whatever I said to him was in just."

Hinata chuckled, " selfish boy."

Naruto laughed, " thank you Hinata...I'm hanging up now."

"Goodbye Naruto...and Naruto..."

" Yes."

" Don't scare the doctor again?"

" What a monster I am...neh?"

" What monsters we have become..." Hinata clicked the end button and looked at her computer once more, sighing she closed her laptop and walked over the bed. Crawling onto the huge mattress she could feel the sheets move under her as Kiba moved around.

" You were pretending to be sleep Inuzuka."

There was a light chuckle, " I was caught." Hinata removed the sheets lowered her lips leaving sloppy opened mouth kisses up Kiba's stomach.

" Was I scary again?"

Kiba nodded against the sunset, " you sounded so scary I didn't know what to do."

Hinata looked up at him and smirked, " one day you're going to marry this scary woman." She bit him hard on his neck, earning a low growl.

" I have to go home today..."

"MMm...then let me be greedy for a few more minutes." Kiba smiled and nodded as Hinata curled up beside him, head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

* * *

**"Good afternoon Hinata."**

**"Hello doctor, you seem somewhat spooked today...are you okay."**

**"yes, I'm okay somewhat..."**

**"Somewhat is not good doctor, I need you in your best health in order to help me."**

**"Hinata you've been coming here for three years now, there are times when I feel you prolong our time together in order to analyze me."**

**" Oh dear, I never wanted it to seem like that...the truth is that I enjoy spending time with you doctor. Talking to you about my problems helps me get through my week..."**

**"Well I am honored, but can I ask something of you...not as a doctor, but as a person?"**

**"That's quite dangerous doctor, I am not a person you should make bargains with."**

**"Hinata..."**

**"I am only joking doctor, you have helped me a great deal...answering your question is the least that I can do."**

**"How did he find out about me..."**

**"kekeke...doctor I shouldn't answer that right now right...maybe we should go out to eat sometime when I have some time off...but I would like to talk to you about something."**

**"W-what is it."**

**" I want to talk about my mother a little more."**

**"Okay, then lets talk about your mother."**

**"Okay...thank you for listening to me."**

* * *

_***Dinner with the Uchiha's***_

As Naruto and Sasuke arrived to the Uchiha mansion Naruto noticed that Itachi was already there. The older male stood in the door frame waving at both of them to hurry inside. Naruto sighed which made Sasuke look over to him and chuckle, he grabbed the others chin and kissed him lightly.

" It's going to be okay."

" I'm not worried about your mother Sasuke, it's your father that I'm going to have a problem with." Sasuke frowned knowing that it was the truth. Yes their father had asked for their forgiveness that didn't mean that he exactly accepted the fact that he and Itachi were gay. And although Sasuke wouldn't like Naruto and his father to clash, he knew well that it might happen. That being said both boys got off the motorcycle and headed towards the front door. Behind Itachi appeared a smaller woman, her jet black hair being rolled up into a bun, the years showing on her face. She smiled softly as the got closer and seemed to jump with excitement when Naruto stood in front of her.

Naruto bowed slightly and smiled, " good evening Uchiha-san. It is very nice to meet you." She blushed and nodded at the boy, pushing Itachi aside she grabbed Naruto's hand.

" No, it's nice to meet you. Sasuke let me see a picture of you, but you really are gorgeous Naruto-kun.." Naruto chuckled at the surname and nodded, the woman really reminded him of his mother, and he knew that if the two ever met that they would get along just fine. She led them into a dining room where the plates were already being set at the table.

Naruto sat in a chair next to Sasuke, Itachi sitting across from him. Their mother sat at one end of the table, " Naruto-kun I hope you don't mind but we are having a few extra family members over tonight." Naruto looked a little shocked, but nodded. Sasuke looked at his mother questionally.

" Who is coming mother?"

"Your uncles."

Sasuke frowned, " I thought they weren't on speaking terms with father."

His mother frowned, " but I am on speaking terms with them...plus when they heard you were bringing someone home.."

Sasuke looked mortified, " you TOLD THEM!"

She winced a little, " how could I not...I mean Naruto...the picture you showed me was so adorable and ...and ….well it's not like Itachi is bringing anyone home anytime soon." Itachi eyes looked up at the sudden start of his name bringing brought up.

" W-well I do have someone..." Before his mother could say anything the door to the dining room busted open and two taller men walked in. One had waist length jet black hair, and looked very much like Itachi and Sasuke. Hair being pulled back into a pony tail he wore a pair of dark jeans and a fitted v-neck white shirt. The bags under his eyes the only thing that really gave away his age. The other male was a lot shorter with wild brunette hair, his eyes seeming almost child like as he looked at Naruto. The blond tilted his head, and the brunette haired man did the same. Like the other he wore a pair of jeans and a graphic -tee-shirt.

That being said the smaller male ran up to Naruto and grabbed his hand, " Hi I'm Sas-chans uncle Obito! You can call me Obito-kun.." Naruto was a little shocked once more but nodded, Sasuke smiled to himself, as he stood up and looked at Obito.

" How have you been Obito?" Obito smiled and let go of Naruto's hands to hug the other raven haired male.

"I've been doing fine, me and Madara are having our anniversary dinner soon...so please come!" Sasuke nodded, Naruto himself looking at the one he assumed was Madara. As if knowing that the blond was looking at him he smirked and nodded.

" Hello, I am Madara Uchiha...and this is my husband Obito Uchiha." Naruto suddenly rose and bowed slightly, both looked at each other in the eyes for a brief moment. Sasuke looked at little worried about the way the two stared at each other, and if sensing his worry Obito looked at his husband and the younger male.

"Madara...stop that..."

The older male smirked and ruffled the blond locks, " I like your eyes kid. You might do Sasuke some good, or he might do some good for you."

Naruto grimaced and nodded, " believe me when I say it is the later." Madara nodded and looked at Sasuke.

" You really know how to choose them don't you nephew...and what about you Itachi...no love for you either." Naruto went back to sit down as he grunted sending a glare to the older Uchiha, the couple themselves also finding their seats.

Sasuke mother giggled, " what is with that look Naruto-kun?"

Itachi blushed a little, " well...I do have someone that I like...but Naru-chan disapproves..."

Madara chuckled, " that's because you have the tendency to be a man-whore Itachi...excuse me for saying so sister-in-law."

She nodded, " well Naruto-kun why don't you approve?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke's mother, " because he wants my twin brother...and since I work with Itachi I know of his ways." Once again their mother nodded.

Then she looked excited, " there are two of you cuties!" Naruto smiled and nodded, he pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of his family.

" This is a family picture.." He handed Sasuke's mother his phone, she smiled and looked shocked a little.

" WAIT! You're Kushina Uzumaki's son...that's why you're so ADORABLE!" Sasuke and Naruto both seemed a little shocked at the outburst.

" You know my mother?"

She smiled and nodded, " we pretty much grew up together here in Konoha...we kind of lost in touch when she got married and moved out the country...I heard that she had children but since we lost in touch I never got to see them...you have a sister and older brother?"

Naruto smiled softly, " unfortunately my older sister passed away from cancer three to four years ago." There was a brief silence as Sasuke's mother.

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

" Would you like to talk to my mother then, since we are waiting for your husband?" She suddenly brightened and handed Naruto his phone, he dialed his mother's number accepting the out of country charges.

"_ Hello...Omma...yes I'm here with someone I think you might know...yea...well no...y-yes...Sasuke's fine...oh...yea...yea...NO!...OMMA...Uchiha Mikoto wants to talk to you...yes...mhmm...here she is.._." Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear as his mother started squealing and handed it to Mikoto. Naruto sighed rubbing on his ear, when he felt his hand being tugged at. Looking at Sasuke he smiled softly and nodded.

" I know what you're thinking Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, " do you?"

Naruto nodded, " It's all by chance that we met and..."

Sasuke frowned, " chance...I don't know. I mean your brother knew my brother in college, our moms know each other really well...this is...dare I say it...destiny."

Naruto chuckled, " so un-Uchiha like."

Madara then laughed, " I would have to agree...you are talking above an Uchiha octave nephew." Madara then looked at Naruto and grinned, " So Naruto-kun what are you doing once you graduate?"

" Mhhm...I've gotten accepted into a school overseas in America...I want to produce and write music."

Obito looked excited when he said that and was about to comment when the dining room door opened and Fugaku Uchiha walked in , he bowed to everyone and walked to his seat. His eyes immediately went to Naruto who stood up from his seat and bowed politely.

" It's nice to meet you I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, sorry for the intrusion tonight." Fugaku nodded his head sternly looking the blond in the eyes as he sat down. Both stared at each other for a brief moment before Fugaku noticed the subtle eye color change that somehow made Naruto look colder than usual.

Mikoto broke the silence, " well lets have dinner." At the sound of this the servants brought out the food, Mikoto thanking them for their hard work.

Fugaku took a bite of his food, and after chewing and swallowing he glanced at Naruto. " So Uzumaki-san, Sasuke tells me that you plan to go overseas for college."

Naruto looked up and nodded, " yes. They have a good school their that is proper for the career choice I plan to go into."

Fugaku nodded, " music?"

Naruto nodded again, " yes. I plan to make music and be a song writer, I'm not much for heavy living."

"I see."

Itachi smirked, " he didn't point out that most of the songs that he sings at my club are his own personal ones." At this news Sasuke seemed a little shocked.

"Dobe, is that true?"

Naruto frowned a little, " I told you to stop calling me that teme...and yeah...I told you I never stopped writing music."

Madara looked intrigued, " I see you know my Obito-koi owns a little music corporation...maybe..." Before he could finsih Obitio chided in.

He smiled and looked at Naruto, " Naru-chan seems like the type to want to make it to the top himself...am I correct?" Naruto simply nodded.

" I only believe in my own capability."

Sasuke chuckled, " does that mean you won't rely on me."

Naruto smirked, " I don't rely on you now."Sasuke chuckled and nodded, agreeing with the statement knowing very well that it was true.

Mikoto looked at the two and smiled, turning to her husband she sighed at the look on his face. He held a deep scowl that evidently said he didn't enjoy the communication that was happening between her son and the other boy. She chose to ignore it and turn towards the two.

"So Naruto how has your mom been doing?"

" As you can tell she lively as usual...but other than that I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to her in well over four years, and we just started to talk once more."

Mikoto looked shocked, and Naruto smiled softly. " I'm sorry Mikoto-san but me and my mother had differences that I'm sure she will speak to you about in the future now that you guys have re-touched."

Fugaku interrupted, " so what does your father do?"

" I am surprised you didn't recognize my last name...Namikaze Minato is my father...he's a writer of fiction...along with helping my mother run her boutiques."

"Your siblings?"

" Well as you heard my older sister is no more, I have an older brother that is six years older than me and my twin brother, my sister was a year older than we were." Fugaku nodded as if appreciating the information.

" What is it that you want from my son?"

Sasuke frowned, " father."

" No Sasuke, he could be a gold digger among other things...his kind are known..."

Madara chuckled darkly, " his kind huh brother...you really haven't changed."

Naruto looked at how everyone got tense, " it is okay I'll answer the question." Fugaku nodded sternly.

" Please answer."

Sasuke grabbed his hand, " you don't have to Naruto."

Naruto shook his head softly, " the truth is that before I met Sasuke...or that is to say that before he barged into my life I lived it day by day watching those around me. My real personality isn't one that is favorable, and my two best friends are those among others who know my true nature. I love your son, he isn't afraid of that me, and he accepts every selfish thought that I have when it comes to him...I don't need your son's money...or charity...I've been doing fine this long I could continue all by myself...does that answer your question?" After that Naruto went back to eating.

Madara started laughing, " I like this kid nephew...don't let him go." Obito nodded leaning over and kissing Naruto on the cheek.

" I look forward to seeing you in the future Naru-chan?" Naruto blushed a little and nodded, Sasuke seemed a little shocked at the sudden change in color.

" Naruto are you blushing?"

"No I'm not."

Sasuke frowned a little before smirking, " that's the power of Obito's cuteness."

"SASU-CHAN thinks I'm cute!" Sasuke just nodded, the rest of the night continued like this with light conversation, and Fugaku staying silent. When dinner and dessert ended they moved into the living room area were they talked more and everyone learned a little more about Naruto, or what all he would tell them.

Mikoto just stared at him and smiled at him. They were the only ones in the room at the moment. Fugaku had gone into his study along with Sasuke and Itachi, and Madara and Obito left for home a while back.

" You know you remind me of your mother."

Naruto looked at her, " do I?"

She nodded, " yes. She also had a stern attitude like you, when we first met in elementary school all the kids were scared of her...she had this air around her that told people to back off."

Naruto chuckled, " I can imagine."

Mikoto chuckled, " I feel like you were supposed to meet my son Naruto-kun..."

" Don't tell him, but I feel the same way..." It was then that Sasuke walked into the living room, walking over to Naruto he leaned down and kissed both he and his mother on the cheek.

" Naruto my father wants to talk to you...but you don't have to go.." Naruto stood up and nodded walking in the direction of the door that he saw Itachi and Sasuke go into earlier. He knocked on the door, it opened revealing Itachi who smiled and walked out. Stepping into the room Fugaku sat behind a desk, he motioned with his hand for Naruto to sit in one of the two chairs. Naruto did as motioned to do, sitting down they both then looked at each other.

"Uzumaki I'll get straight to the point, I want you to leave my son."

Naruto looked at him, " no...that won't be happening anytime soon...never...it will never happen."

" Your kind are never good for the world we live in."

" That isn't your choice to make, and you aren't doing this for my sake so don't make it seem that way."

" What if it came out that my heir was homosexual...what would people say."

" I don't too much care what people think, and neither does Sasuke..."

" You are a danger to his well being..." Naruto chuckled darkly, alarming the older Uchiha who sat in front of him.

" I am guessing that you looked me up, all the information that you could...then you know of all of my past.."

" You're smarter than you look...and that would be correct...but I couldn't find much...care to explain...?"

" Yes, the blond hair always seems to fool people. For not finding a lot of information about me that's due to a friend of mind...I work for her also so she doesn't get behind in a lot of her work...you know I met some in the past three years that would interest you."

" You are only a child, what could you possibly know."

" I have friends in very unexpected places, and when someone interests me I have to know more about them. That is my personality, it is one of my many downfalls also."

"Where are you going with.."

"I started seeing a doctor recently that caught my attention...although Sasuke doesn't know I also know that he goes to this same doctor, the first time he met the doctor I just so happen to be leaving..."

" What is your point?"

Naruto looked at him, " well Sasuke didn't pay much attention to me...but when he announced his name the doctor froze...stiffened almost like he knew the name...so the next time I met him I asked ' Doctor Umino do you know the Uchiha's?" Fugaku suddenly froze at the sudden mention of the last name, Naruto grinned and it was one that revealed all his teeth making him look feral.

"How..."

Naruto held up his hand, " I haven't finished...now I wasn't shocked when he denied knowing the name so of course I had to look into it...and what I found out was delicious...it was something that fed my curiosity so well..."

Fugaku looked shocked, " s-stay away from my son."

" You shouldn't raise your voice, they might think something is wrong. The truth is I love your son, and I would never do anything to hurt him...in the future if he wanted to leave I would leave him...but don't you dare disturb our happiness because you were too much of a coward to grab yours..." Naruto stood from his seat looking at the older male.

" How did you find this out?"

" I told you, when something intrigues me I have to find out why it does...people like you are predictable Uchiha Fugaku...when they feel threatened they run...it is their nature." Naruto walked towards the door and opened it.

" Don't you dare..."

" I won't tell Sasuke, but before you judge 'our kind', you should realize that includes your son...I won't let you take him from me...I'll give the doctor your wishes."

" Ju-Just get out."

Naruto sighed tiredly, " I hope we don't have to have this conversation again in the future." Naruto walked out the room and Sasuke was right there, when Naruto opened his mouth Sasuke held up his hand.

" Whatever you had to discuss with my father is between you two, tell me in the future when you think I can handle it." Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke's hand he pulled it up to his mouth and kissed each finger.

" I love you Sasuke."

" I love you too Dobe."

Naruto frowned, " what a way to ruin the mood." Sasuke laughed as they both headed down the hall and out the front door.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_


	20. More than We Should

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song that was used in this chapter**_

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter**_

_**Four Three Years prior**_

Naruto breathed in slowly as he approached the stage he hadn't really sang live before and although this would be the first time, he needed the money. Taking a deep breath he saw Hinata and Gaara in the crowd both grinned at him as he walked up on the stage. Itachi grinned and waved him over as everyone in the club looked expectantly. He wore a pair of dark skinny blue jeans, a matching dark blue v-neck shirt. In replacement of his glasses were contacts, his eyelids lined with eyeliner to make him seem older than a sixteen. He breathed again as he stepped closer and breathed in putting on the best sexy smile that he could.

" Alright everyone, this is Naru...I want you to be nice to him now... he's our new opener for the nights to come." There were a few murmurs but Itachi just grinned and walked up to Naruto, he patted the shorter boy on the shoulder.

" You're going to do fine, no reason to be nervous."

Naruto grunted, " I don't get nervous, I will be fine." Itachi just chuckled as he watched Naruto step up to the microphone. Naruto breathed again, and when he opened his eyes everyone in the front row were a little shocked at the sultry look that appeared in his eyes. He grabbed the guitar that was on the stage, and walked up to the microphone.

" Hi, I'm Naru...I hope you treat me with the utmost kindness." Naruto's voice became so dark and sultry that there were a few gasps from a couple of people. " I thought that I'd do my take on the song Toxic." Stepping up to the microphone he started his song...

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Naruto thought back to the first night that he had sang in Itachi's club. It made him smirk a little at the thought. Seeing as he was about to sing the same song as a contribution to the anniversary party for the club that Itachi was throwing. To say the club was packed would be an understatement, stepping up to the stage people already started to cheer as he grabbed the guitar on the stage. He had already sang three times prior and the heat of the lights were getting to him, grabbing a bottle of water he took a swig before pulling off his shirt, receiving a lot of whistles. He chuckled when he looked out onto the crowd and could see Sasuke clearly frowning that everyone saw what he considered his.

" Alright guys, since this is the anniversary of the club how about I sing the first song I ever sang here" He received cheers and whistles as his answer.

" Okay this is for you Itachi-kun..."

He started playing the guitar and started singing

(1)"_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_  
_A guy like you_  
_Should wear a warning_  
_It's dangerous_  
_I'm fallin'_

_There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_  
_You're dangerous_  
_I'm lovin' it,_" Sasuke was shocked to say the least at how low and smoother Naruto's voice sounded, had he always sounded like that. It made Sasuke blush a little as the blue pairs of eyes found his, he gulped a little as he watched Naruto lick his lips as he continued singing.

"_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losing my head_  
_Spinning 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_," Sasuke looked around and was amazed like always at what Naruto seemed to do to a crowd. He had their utmost attention, no eyes strayed from him, even the men were blushing as he swayed his hips while playing. All the while Naruto stared purely at Sasuke smirking as he rose his lips back to the microphone.

_"It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly_  
_It's taking over me_

_Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_It's in the air_  
_And it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now_

_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_," Naruto smirked as he suddenly stopped playing and purely sang the rest of the words.

"_Don't you know that you're toxic_  
_With a taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slipping under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic_

_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_I think I'm ready now_  
_Intoxicate me now_  
_With your lovin' now_  
_I think I'm ready now,_" Smirking he finished the song and bowed, the whole club cheering and making noises that would cause any woman to blush.

" Thanks guys enjoy the rest the night!" Naruto put the guitar down and walked off the stage, making a b-line to Sasuke who still seemed in a daze. Hinata and Gaara who stood beside the younger Uchiha were both smirking.

" Sasuke did you enjoy my performance?" As a response he was pulled in by the neck and was kissed so passionately and deeply that he actually moaned in public as he felt Sasuke's tongue leave his mouth. Naruto just stared heathy at the Uchiha and grinned.

" You were fantastic." Naruto only nodded cursing the blush that was coming to his face, only looking up when he heard Hinata chuckling. When he looked around he noticed that Gaara wasn't with the teen girl.

" Where's Gaara?"

Hinata nodded, " he had to do something with Neji tonight he wanted to see the performance..." She sounded kind of irritated as she mentioned her cousin's name.

"Neji getting on your nerves."

She nodded, " I love my cousin don't get me wrong but he is stressing my father out... that being my father is starting to believe that Neji doesn't trust him enough."

Naruto just listened before he spoke, " just let what happens...happen." Hinata pouted but nodded and headed to the dance floor. Turning back to Sasuke he pushed the other teen against the wall. That being said the other male smirked and grabbed Naruto by the waist.

" Hinata seems agitated."

Naruto laughed, " you would be too if you hadn't had sex in about three weeks...Kiba's being seeing his doctor a lot lately...Hinata's trying to be patient."

Sasuke took this time to look at Hinata who seemed to be engrossed in the music, still he could see the frustration in her eyes. " She really loves him huh?"

"Hinata? Yeah, she doesn't love easily, and she certainly doesn't trust easily either..."Naruto nodded to himself as he said the last part, he then lifted his lips to meet Sasuke's and nipped at them, making the other teen moan a little.

" You want to start something?"

" I intend to finish it at home." Sasuke chuckled as he pulled Naruto closer, " I should of confessed to you sooner."

"You think so, I might have been harder to deal with."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I was still sleeping around two years ago."

Sasuke frowned, " how many guys have you slept with Naruto?"

"How many guys have you slept with?"

Sasuke frowned, " Just you."

" I've had four sex partners.."Sasuke frowned." But I've only made love to a person once...and that person is you." Sasuke blushed and nodded.

" Good."

" Are you happy."

"Quite."

" I spoil you too much."

Sasuke shrugged, "as long as you only have me that's fine."

Naruto just shook his head and turned in Sasuke's arms as he looked at the dancing girl on the dance floor.

" I lied."

Sasuke rose a brow, " I figured...why is she stressed for real..."

"Inuzuka is scared of what it will mean if they stay together...he's seen a little bit of her world... he's seen the side of Hinata that nobody knows exists...so he's been avoiding her for some weeks now."

Sasuke fronwed, " he's being an idiot."

Naruto chuckled, " not everyone is strong like you Uchiha...some people will always be afraid of what Hinata can do, what she is able to manage."

" The world we work in isn't for the pure."

" That's any bodies world Sasuke...you know her mother was scared of her too."

" Her mother?"

" Her mother used to say that Hinata had the ugliest of hearts...often called her a monster...but Hinata never cried and her expression never changed she just nodded and smiled."

" She's going to lose it soon isn't she?"

" I am hoping that Inuzuka finds the answer he's looking for before then..."

* * *

**"Kiba are you alright."**

**"No, I've been avoiding my girlfriend."**

**"Why?"**

**" Because she scares me, her world scares me...at first I thought that I'd be able to deal ya kno'"**

**" And now you're second guessing yourself?"**

**"I love her, and that's not easy for me ta' say ...know wha' I mean...she's special."**

**"And she's accepted you."**

**" I know! Even with me hacking up sometime...she just took it all in reassuring that I was fine the way I was, that I wasn't broken."**

**"…."**

**"But she still frightens me...her world frightens me...it's like I can' evn' understand who she is when she enters another self...it crazy...or maybe I'm jus' used to the girl that she wanted me to see..!"**

**" You really love her Kiba-kun."**

**"Sometimes I believe more than I should...she suffocates me in such a way that I don' wanna be away from her...but she never forces me to stay...it's like she knows that no matter what I'll lways' be scared."**

**" What do you want to do?"**

**"Turn that fear inta' somethin' else." **

**" Don't you think that she thinks the same thing...your girlfriend doesn't sound like she would sugar coat anything from you."**

**" She wouldn't."**

**" Then aren't you the one who isn't trusting her, in that retrospect aren't you the one that's really scared in the end..."**

**"You don't think I haven't thought about that...I'm going crazy!"**

**"Then you need to make a decision."**

* * *

_**The next day**_

Naruto sat in class and looked at Hinata and Kiba, to say that Hinata was getting ticked would be an understatement. But she was hiding it well, she looked straight forward ignoring the teen that looked at her steadily. When Kakashi walked in he noticed that she smirked, then she finally looked in Naruto's direction and nodded. Naruto just nodded back and looked forward.

"Alright class, I have a end of the year project for you." He pulled out a two bags that seemed like it held something of value within them. " So the project entails to explain to your peers and the world what you think it means to be human...you will be put in a group of six and given two camera's per group. With these camera's I want you to record anything you would like that you believe describes what it means to live, to be human, to achieve."

Sasuke grunted, " when are we supposed to show these videos?"

Kakashi smiled, " good question. At the end of the year there will be an assembly for the graduates of the school...you will be showing it then...as graduates yourselves. There are no restrictions for the content of the videos I have already spoken to the Principle about it." Naruto grumbled about a 'troublesome baa-chan' which made Kakashi chuckled. After he finished his speech Kakashi ready off the groups, and stated that two other classes will also be doing videos also. In the end Naruto had already suspected who would be in his group and he was right. The only one that didn't seem to be in school today was Sakura, Naruto sighed seeing as she might be the one that they would have the most trouble with. He chuckled and looked around in the hallway for Lee, when spotting him he fixed his glasses and walked up to the cheerful boy.

" Excuse Lee, have you seen Haruno-san." Lee looked at Naruto and blushed a little before nodding.

" She isn't feeling well today so she stayed home...I can give you her address if you need it." Naruto shook his head.

" No that is quite fine, I know her number I will just call her."

Something flashed in Lee's eyes that caught his attention, " you have her number? She never gives people her number."

Inwardly Naruto smirked, " are you sure. She gave it to me quite easily, anyway thank you for the helpful information I have to go now." Naruto bowed as he walked down the hall and into the lunchroom. Looking around and spotting Sasuke he walked up to the other male and say beside him. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

" Where were you?"

" I had to talk to Lee."

" For what?"

" Haruno." Sasuke simply nodded and watched as Naruto took out his phone and dialed a number, he heard it ring a couple of times before a female voice was at the other end.

" Yes, Haruno-san...yes it is my pleasure are well...well yes I'm calling you to tell you that we were put into a group project...yes...well if you give me your address I can tell you what we discussed already...yes okay." Naruto then clicked the end button and laid his head down on the table.

Hinata chuckled, " so tired are we Naru-chan?"

" Don't throw your frustration out on me...I'm not in the mood." Sasuke looked between the two friends and just smirked as he petted the blond's head.

" Calm down dobe, want me to come over today after I'm done dealing with my father." Naruto turned his head that was still plastered on the table and nodded.

" Where's Gaara and Neji."

Hinata grunted, " on the roof. If I knew Neji would steal my little panda I wouldn't of let them stay together."

Naruto chuckled, " let them be Hinata...if you're that agitated with Inuzuka than just talk to him..."

There was a flash of hurt that went through Hinata's eyes, " as if he'll listen to me...I can't change who I am...I'll see you guys later."

Sasuke watched as Hinata walked away, " should you leave it like that?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded, " she pass the point of reason...its up to them two at this point..."Naruto said it loud enough for Kiba to hear, who was sitting at the other end of the table. Sasuke nudged him signaling him to stop.

Kiba grunted and got up, " now now Kiba don't be that way. I don't care much about your personal affairs, but I do care about Hinata...for some reason she loves you...and from what I see those feelings are the same for you...be careful on what you decide...even us 'monsters' breakdown..." Naruto stated without blinking and taking his eyes away from Sasuke's.

" That's enough dobe." Naruto grunted, but scooted closer to Sasuke burying his face into the other boys arm.

" I can see it in his face..."

" See what?"

Naruto looked up, a serious expression and a hint of sadness in his eyes. " Hey teme..don't come over tonight...okay."

Sasuke made a face, " why not...you know I hate going home after dealing with my father all day..."

Naruto smiled softly, an expression that not many got to see. So seeing it now tugged at Sasuke heart a little bit, "...I'm going to be taking care of someone tonight...the person won't want you to see them like that."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a brief moment but nodded, " but you are explaining yourself tomorrow." Naruto only nodded, both returning to the remainder of their classes.

* * *

Gaara and Neji both got into the brunettes car, Hinata being no where in sight both were a little worried. Lately she had been taking the bus instead, giving them both this false smile saying that she was alright. In truth, although Neji didn't, Gaara knew better than to trust such illusionist words. Since she wasn't talking to Naruto much either the red head had started to watch Kiba and Hinata when they were around each other. And it was as he thought, Kiba looked hesitant, as though the taste that he was given of Hinata was too much. Whatever it was it was clearly driving a wedge between the two, it was a wedge that would probably make Hinata break. And the way she had been acting for the past couple of weeks it wasn't looking too good.

"Neji, don't go looking for your cousin tonight."

Neji looked a little shocked at the sudden statement, " why not...what is wrong with her? Has Inuzuka done anything to her?"

Gaara face never changed, " look. Hinata is a very difficult person, you've just now seen it...Inuzuka is conflicted right now...just don't go looking for her tonight."

Neji gripped the stirring wheel strongly, " but she is like a sister..how can I just..."

"Neji...don't go looking for her...you won't like what you see...and she won't want you to see her in that way."Neji finally looked at Gaara when they stopped at a red light, the look in his eyes surprised him a little.

"Okay, I will do as you say..."

"It would be wise to talk to her father tonight, he too won't be to happy...can you take me to Naruto's place I'll give you directions." Neji again just nodded and did as he said, still slightly curious about what would happen.

After dropping Gaara off Neji drove home, thinking about everything that Gaara had previously told him he wondered what was really going on. In truth he had a good idea but was hoping that he was wrong, especially since both teens seemed to really love each other. That being said there was still a side of his cousin that he really didn't know. He remembered Gaara telling him that Hinata's mother often called her monster, but as far as Neji knew his aunt was never such a lady. When they were together she often bragged about how Hinata was an elite, and how she learned fast. She would brag about Neji, so it shocked the family when it was said that Hinata's mother had passed. What ever the case was the little of Hinata that he was seeing now made him believe she was even more human than she was before. She looked like her mother but she had her father's strength, she would be able to run their families companies well. She was even doing it now, flawlessly she did the work alongside her father, with them both, including her younger sister, having a close relationship. But still there were times where Neji believed that the three were hiding something from him, and he often wondered what it was.

As Neji pulled into the Hyuuga estate, it was like a blur, but a body ran pass the car in a hurry, Neji only being able to see the hint of brown hair. Pulling into the driveway he parked his car and walked into the house, noticing that Hinata's little sister was in the living room, television on an octave of 'way too loud', she simply smiled softly and nodded. Neji nodded back and continued to walk into the house, hearing a sudden loud noise, and another one that followed it he traced the sounds coming from Hinata's room.

"Neji-kun...don't bother her. Come talk to me for a minute, I think it's time I told you something." Neji nodded as he walked into his uncle's office. Closing the door as he did so.

"Is Hinata-chan okay Uncle."

His uncle sighed, " Hinata can be strong and then she can be very weak."

" I see."

" I blame myself for not stopping my late wife for doing such things to her...for saying such things to her."

Neji was a little shocked, " when Hinata was born my wife was so happy...but it soon changed as Hinata got older...Hinata and you both were very smart for your young ages...so even though you were cousins I had already decided that you two would run the company."

"But what of aunt..."

" She started calling our child a monster, said that she was not human, that she was emotionless...Hinata though she would only smile and say that she loved her...I even tried talking to my wife...I wondered where these delusions came from.." Both stopped when they heard an aggravated scream come from down the hall.

"But Hinata isn't a monster, she's very beautiful and true."

His uncle smiiled, " she's the perfect heir...I know my child isn't innocent...I know that she does certain things...I am her father and she is my child...but I wished I had saved her from her mother before this damage was done...now she fears letting people see who she really is."

"That is why you were weary of Inuzuka?"

His uncle nodded, " yes...she really loves him...and I could tell in the boys eyes that he loves her too...but I am unsure that it will be enough just to love her. We live in a terrible world Neji-kun...our politician filled business...that is why you and Hinata are perfect for running the company...you two together are even more flawless then by yourselves."

" I understand Uncle."

His uncle looked at him with sad eyes, " the one who made my little Hina-chan into that person is me and her mother...and now she's even more hurt than ever and I can't help her." Soon they heard the front door close, Neji slighly jumping to the sound.

" Why is it that I've never seen her like this..."

" Do you know those trips I have you go on with our other family?" Neji nodded, then coming to understand. Neji had always thought that his uncle just didn't want him at the house, that he had resented taking him in, but now he knew it was because he was protecting the daughter people that Hinata to be all the time.

" I understand uncle." It was then that there was a soft knock on the door and Hinata's little sister walked in, she looked at little said.

"Father nee-chan just left, she was bleeding...wh-what should we do." Neji looked at little worried and he looked at his younger cousin, she has a little smear of blood on her cheek.

" Are you okay, you have blood on your cheek..." She touched her cheek but nodded.

"Nee-chan said she was sorry for making so much noise and touched my cheek...papa ...even in death Okaa-san haunts her." Her father nodded picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Yes, Uzumaki-kun...she just left and I think its raining...it looks like she's a little hurt too..yes okay." Hiashi clicked the end button and looked at the two in the room.

" I've called Uzumaki, they're looking out for her now..." Neji only nodded and watched as his uncle rose from his position. Hinata's younger sister smiled softly and tugged at Neji's pants.

" It's okay Neji-kun she's in good hands...Gaara-kun and Naru-kun will make sure she's all better...come on we'll go clean Nee-chan's room." She pulled him out the office and towards Hinata's room, to say he was shocked was an understatement. Hinata's room was in total disarray, her mini-couch was turned over, her desk seemed to be broken. Curtains were torn and her bed was in a disarray, it was as if a tornado had destroyed everything in were small smears of blood on the wall where she had punched wall in various places.

The younger girl just walked into the room and started picking things up, " you know Neji-kun...she had actually gotten a little better when you moved here. Even when Okaa-san would say such things when you weren't around...she always made sure not to make you worry."

Neji was quite shocked at the news, " do you resent Hinata-chan sometimes..." The girl looked at him shocked.

" Nee-chan if amazing, even though she has a lot of pain in her heart. Even though Okaa-san would say such things, Nee-chan would always appear strong...but this time I don't know."

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he too help pick up various items.

"Because she really loves that dog boy...but I think he's a little afraid of the real Nee-chan...and not the one she shows the world."

Neji nodded, " so I have been hearing."

The younger girl looked at him and smiled, " everyone has two sides Neji-kun...just like you don't like to show how lovey-dovey you are with Panda-kun..."

Neji looked at her questionably, then remember that Hinata often called Gaara that. He blushed as he continued to clean also.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara sat on the blond's couch, Naruto being the most angry out the two although he wasn't showing it. Gaara looked at his cousin and sighed, seeing that on the inside the blond was seething.

" Calm down Naru."

Naruto looked at him, but never raised his voice as he spoke. " How can I be calm when she is this way...we can't heal her Gaara...no matter if we want to...I was really hoping he would be able to look over that." Gaara nodded as a response.

" I was hoping for the same thing..he will come back Naru... he needs time..." Naruto grunted, but soon his expression changed when he hard a knock at the door. It was soft but since nothing was on in the apartment the small sound vibrated through the room. Both he and Gaara rose from their sitting positions and walked to the door.

Opening the door there Hinata was, drenched in rain water her clothes clinged to her body as if it were the only thing that could comfort her. Her hair stuck to all sides of her body, and covered her eyes all the same. She didn't have on shoes as she walked into the room, dropping the keys on the end table by the door she finally looked at the two. Naruto leaned behind her and closed the door, she just fell into Gaara's arms and started to cry.

Gaara held her tightly as she screamed into his shirt, all the while Naruto had pulled out his phone and called her father. Explaining that she had drove to his apartment, after they talked for a while he clicked the end button and watched as Gaara dragged Hinata to the couch. Naruto himself sighing and going to the bathroom to prepare a bath.

Hinata looked at Gaara and smiled sadly, "you guys already knew huh..." Naruto came from the bathroom and frowned.

" Yes we knew, that's why I told you to actually talk to him...falling in love with such an idiot." Gaara frowned and Naruto as Hianta flinched when the blond spoke.

Gaara glared at Naruto, " Naruto..."

" Fine fine..." He walked back to the bathroom and stopped the rather, then walking into his room he closed the door for a brief moment. Coming back with a pair of swimming trunks on and another pair in his hands. Throwing them to Gaara, he walked over and grabbed Hinata picking her up bridal style.

"Come on your taking a bath, and you can tell us about this conversation you two had." Hinata nodded as she was carried into the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Naruto started taking off her clothes just like he did when they were kids. When she was completely nude Naruto could see various bruises on her arms and her knuckles were still bleeding. He sighed as he sat them both in the tub, Gaara coming two minutes later in the pair of trunks and sat at the other end of the tub. Hinata was in the middle, as he leaned back against Naruto.

"He...he looked at me with those same eyes...the ones my mother did...even when I told him that I couldn't change...even when he said he loved me..." Gaara picked up her hands and bushed over them softly. Rubbing the dried blood off of them.

Naruto hummed as he rubbed the bruises on her arms, " you've really messed up your body this time Hina-chan."

" heh...I know...I could see it in his eyes you when we talked I could see it in his eyes that he doubted..."

" He does love you Hinata...give him time. Inuzuka is just confused on what he should be feeling." Hinata turned her neck to look at the blond.

" Maybe its not enough...she still haunts me...her eyes still haunts me."Naruto nodded.

" You're bleeding this time." Gaara said as he grabbed the other hand and rubbed the dried blood off.

"It hurts, I've destroyed my room...the pain hurts." Naruto nodded as he noticed her losing her cool again.

* * *

**" Doctor as my mother's child I have come to understand that not all parents love their children."**

**"Hinata you can't mean that."**

**" But I do, you have been seeing me since I was in middle school...or was it when I was a freshman."**

**"Yes, your mother had proven to be a difficult person."**

**"Heh...a difficult person...yes I guess she was to hate her own daughter."**

**" So your boyfriend..."**

**" I don't want to talk about it."**

**" But you had another breakdown."**

**" This is true...but it is not worth talking about it. He has made his choice, it is a choice that I must accept as my mother's child."**

**" I don't believe that."**

**" It doesn't matter what you believe doctor, when a mother treats their child a certain way that child will certainly believe it right. It is not that I don't know what I am, its more the eyes that she gave me...those eyes that looked at me in disgust."**

**"…"**

**" No words now Doctor, you get paid to fix us crazy people...it is easy to say that we have some disorder if we acknowledge it... Yes, I have deep issues, and everyday I am effected by those issues...but even though I have them I fell in love with that boy...so deep in love that I thought he could cure me...even if I scared him...even when he said he would love me anyway...so now we know that he has effected me in this way..."**

**"You have to stop letting your mother haunt you."**

**"Then find something else to haunt me instead, because the pain of knowing that your own mother didn't want to look at you...but could look at your cousin and little sister haunts you...knowing that even as she killed herself in front of you she called you a monster..."**

**"Hinata..."**

**"NO! Tell me doctor could you find something...could you find someone that would be able to haunt me so well...you don't live in our world doctor. Of the tormented, with your happy life, lover by your side...and with parents that loved you...don't look at me with pity."**

**"I never have."**

**"Really doctor, that makes me feel better...I am sorry for screaming that was not in good character."**

**"What are you really afraid of Hinata, is it really your mother?"**

**"heh...doctor you seem more afraid of the answer than I do."**

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter

(1) Toxic- Brittany spear( cover by Melanie Martinez) If you listen to the song it'll be worth it


End file.
